


Twisted Cirmustances

by fierysuzaku



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Dark Past, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierysuzaku/pseuds/fierysuzaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varied glances on how twisted Fate can be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A meeting of Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> companion to A TWIST OF CIRCUMSTANCES...  
> features multiple pairings of Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Kallen and Euphie...

In four different surfs of the same island of sand and stone stood solitary figures, while gazing across the vast open sea, their thoughts lingered on one question amongst the many that have crossed their minds. 

_Where am I?_

However, their similarities stopped there. 

In the rocky edged beach stood a forgotten prince contemplating of the events that happened, while struggling to keep the fear of finality at bay. 

In the shadowed area of the nearby woods stood a half-blood whose thoughts were now filled with confusion, dread and concern. 

In the bright sandy shores with sea greens scattered aimlessly stood a princess of noble birth and stature, but deep emotional wounds scar her loving heart. 

And all alone in the shores of a foreign land stood a knight whose thoughts continue to dwell on what had happened but was continually thwarted in his efforts to remember. 

* * *

_Where the hell am I?! This is not good, if I'm going to be stranded in this god-forsaken island for the rest of my accursed life, all the sacrifices and pains I've gone through for the succession of my plan will be ruined!_ the dark prince thought as he clenched his hands into tight shaking balls. 

"No!!! This can't be the end!" he exclaimed as he smashed his fist by a nearby boulder in frustration ignoring the shock of pain that emanated from the action. 

"If I fail now, I can no longer make Nunnally's wish come true and her gentle world would never come." he said to himself in lament while feeling the full force of panic and fear in one blow. 

_Nunnally!!! Oh, God! If I disappear, what will happen to her!_ He realized as his heart began to thump against the walls of his chest. 

"Dammit!" he exclaimed once more while smashing his fist to the boulder again. 

_I'm getting out of this island no matter what._ He declared to himself with all the determination and power that he could muster. 

_Okay. Calm down Lelouch._ He ordered himself as he took deep breaths to regain the composure he had momentarily lost. 

_Panic won't help you in the situation at hand. Never has, never will._ He thought as his heart started to slow and regain its usual pace. 

And once again within moments, the black prince of Britannia was back to his usual strategizing self but a pang of fear still remained within him. But this time it was only at a normal level that he was able to keep it at bay for it is normal for humans to experience fear in such situations. 

* * *

_Zero. Where are you?_ thought the red-headed half-blood as she approached the woods' nearby shade. 

The thoughts continue to haunt her mind then suddenly a dark thought managed to invade her present concerned thoughts. 

_What if he didn't make it?_ she thought as her eyes grew wide at the possibility. 

She automatically felt the pain and hopelessness when a vision of Zero's death came to her. 

_If he…he dies all we achieve would be lost. If th-that happens Japan would never be freed from the Britannians. No!!! He must live! He can't die. He's our only hope of freedom. He can't…_ she continued to think of the unfortunate possibility and their unavoidable failure if it would really happen. 

She fell down to her knees shaking as silent tears began to ebb down her cheek. 

_All our hopes and dreams of freedom all lost because of my failure to protect him. Zero please be alive. Don't leave us. We need you._ she mentally begged as she gripped her sides to stop the pain of failure that continued to dawn on her. 

She was so immersed with her flights of imagination and perceptions of failure that she didn't hear the footfalls of a girl approach her. 

Until. 

"Hey! Are you alright?" asked the small voice as she watched the crouched figure look up to her with wide shocked blue eyes. 

_What's she doing here!_ she mentally exclaimed as she swiftly got up and pinned the princess with an effortless pounce. 

"Yes, I'm fine, compared to your situation anyway." She said as she stared at the bewildered lavender eyes of the princess pinned below her. 

* * *

_Who is this girl? Why is she doing this?_ she asked herself as she continued to assess her blue-eyed subjugator. 

_She's…a Black Knight!_ she exclaimed in her thoughts as she noticed the black jacket the girl was wearing as she was pinning her on the shaded sand. 

"Get off of me this instant! You have no right to do this to me! Let me go! Or else-" she said showing the slight panic within her only to stop with the terrorist's cold harsh insulting words. 

"Or else what Barbie? You gonna call big sis to come and get you?! News flash, you spoiled Britannian Barbie doll we're in an uninhabited island probably miles off from the Britannian Army. So if I we're you, I'd get down on that marble pedestal you standing on and go back down to the real world." declared the red-head as she gripped her even more, her words dripping with venom and mockery. 

"I am not a doll!!! And yes, my sister Cornelia would come and save me, she always does! She's going to come and arrest you for assaulting a member of the Royal Family. And if I we're you, I would start by getting off of me and go from your own high horse. Just because you're a Black Knight means that I'm afraid of you!" she retorted at the stranger's insults with every ounce of dignity and pride she could muster. 

"So…Cornelia's coming to get you huh?" the stranger asked with the amusement. 

She merely nodded. She was strangely bothered by the girl's lack of fear for sister since she was quite used to people stiffening at the mere mention of her sister's name. 

"Well, I don't see any ships or Knightmares coming so wouldn't that mean they have absolutely no idea where you are at the moment. And wouldn't that mean you're going to be stuck here with me for a while?" said the girl as she grinned at her evilly as her eyes narrowed onto her. 

Her eyes widened at the realization. Then for the second time, fear gripped her. The first time was when she realized she had no idea where she was until she managed to calm down with the knowledge that her sister is coming for her. And this time when that fragile hope was shattered by this angry disrespectful stranger. 

_Even if Sister Cornelia would be searching for me, it's quite unlikely that she'd come immediately at my rescue. And if worst come to worst she may not even find me alive! Oh no! What have I gotten myself into?!_ She inwardly panicked and gazed into her captor's blue eyes and only to see the glint of hate and disgust in her cerulean eyes. 

"That's right dolly. Even if they are searching for you, chances are, you wouldn't be in good shape when they do find you." the girl said as she sneered at her frightened expression. 

The stranger chuckled at the statement while she on the other hand shook with pure fear as she stared at the cold hard gaze of her captor. 

"Not so high and mighty now are we Princess Euphemia?" the captor said as the sneer grew even wider. 

She was already shaking in fear as the tears began to flow as she saw the stranger pinning both of her hands with one of hers and reaching for a small knife at her back pocket. 

_Suzaku! Help!_ she mentally screamed. 

She was nearing her breaking point when she heard a strong authoritative voice. 

"That's enough Kallen!" said the masked man as he approached the two of them. 

_Zero!_ her thoughts were all in a jumble because of the fear that laced her brain as she turned to gaze upon the approaching figure. 

Also, she couldn't help but feel a flood of relief when she heard the man command the stranger to stop. However, suspicion soon took on her as looked at the masked man, while a name echoed in her mind. 

_Lelouch._

* * *

_"_ Dammit! What the heck happened!" the knight repeatedly asking himself as he tried to rack his brain in an effort to recall the past events. But despite for his memory loss, one thing was certainly clear. 

_Zero._ The masked man still continues to haunt him with his imposing dark figure of mystery. 

"Why can't I remember?" He asked himself only to once again come up blank. 

He took a deep calming breath. 

_Where am I anyway?_ He thought as he surveyed the island's landscape only to have the knowledge of him being stranded being engraved on his mind. 

_Judging from the silence, I'd say the island is inhabited so the chances of me coming across someone are certainly slim._ He contemplated while gazing at the shadowy forest at the distance and listening to the eerie silence only broken by the coming waves that lapped his feet. 

He sighed as he began walking towards the green patch of trees. 

_Look's like I'm going to be here for a while. I might as well look for some place to spend the night. I'd also need to look for food and water to keep myself alive. And of course, I'd have to look for some wood to build a fire or else I'm probably going to get a cold in these wet clothes._

He sighed once more, this time in exhaustion due to his contemplations. 

_Even if I never do get to leave this place, at least I everyone I care about is alright. Euphie. Lelouch and Nunnally. The Student Council. Everyone's fine, all except for me that is. I'm here in a desolated island probably stuck here for the rest of my life._ he silently contemplated. 

He sighed as he let the memories ebb. 

He recalls the talk with his father escalating into an argument until he ended it with a final blow. 

_This is just a fitting punishment for a killer like me._ he thought as a small sad bitter smile showed in his lips. 

* * *

He was just walking towards the green patch when the young man took notice of two figures hidden amidst the bushes. 

_Kallen! What is she doing here?! And…who's that unfortunate being she has pinned? Eu…Euphie! It can't be! Kallen was near enough to be dragged into this but not her._

Suddenly, he felt nothing but anger when he saw his ace threaten his half-sister. Even with his anger towards the Royal Family, he could never bring himself to hate or even despise the princess who showed him and Nunnally nothing but kindness and love. 

As he neared them, and when he was sure enough that both of them could hear him, he ordered the pilot with his usual authoritative self, with a hint of anger and annoyance that failed to reach their ears. 

"That's enough Kallen!" he said as the ace raised her head to see his approaching figure. 

"Let her go, Kallen." He uttered once more in a slower tempo, noting that Euphie was also staring at him with gratitude unmistakably present in her lilac eyes. 

"Zero! You're alright!" Kallen exclaimed with both relief and joy that managed to reduce the anger he felt for her at the moment. She then immediately let go of the princess as she looked at him with her shinning blue eyes. 

_She really must have been worried about me._ He observed as he glanced at Kallen who seemed to emanate nothing but relief. He was about to say something when he once again noticed Euphemia sitting silently on the side at the brink of crying. 

"Are you alright, Princess Euphemia?"he asked as he turned to her while ignoring his ace, which in turn made the red-head glower at the princess. 

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for stopping her. If you hadn't come she probably would have –" the princess said rather shaken of the ordeal, as the tears began to flow once more. 

"Don't fret. No one's going to hurt you Princess." He said tenderness emanating from every syllable while lowering down to his knees. 

Both we're shocked at his statement and action. But they were more surprised to hear such a tender tone from the said ruthless leader. 

"Besides. I'm sure Kallen didn't mean any harm. I'm quite sure she was just scaring you." he added ignoring their surprise while maintaining his tender calming tone. 

"Really?!" said the princess still visibly shaking even with him trying to calm her down. 

"Really." He uttered with such tenderness that both women's eyes widen once more for they never thought that such a person like him who is capable of such cruelty could emanate such tenderness when needed. 

He then stood up and once again regained his usual proud regal commanding tone. 

"Kallen, might I remind you, that I never condone acts of taking advantage of the weak and defenseless." He said staring at his knight as his tone turned from gentle to berating. 

"Forgive me, Zero. I just thought to scare her so she would stop her efforts of escape when I finally take her in." she said stuttering as she lowered her head not meeting his invisible gaze. 

"Oh? As a hostage you mean?"he asked now in an amused tone that seems to make the pilot feel a little better. 

"Yes, Sir. I only want to scare her that's all. Hurting her would not only be against your principles but mine as well." she said raising her head once more and her tone reverting back into her strong voice. 

_Not bad. She does have a point in using fear to induce cooperation from Euphie. And it's not like it's a move I wouldn't make in her position. In fact, taking Euphie hostage would only be common sense if one wants to have some leverage over Britannia._ he contemplated as he gazed at the half-blood proudly standing before him. 

"So you decide to take advantage of rather distraught state to make her a more docile captive. A psychological move. It's quite unlike you Kallen. I'm impressed." He honestly stated which earned him a bright smile from the ace pilot. 

"Thank you, Zero." She said with a pleased smile as she bowed in thanks. 

"Very well, as you have heard Princess, my knight had no intention of harming you physically if you'll be cooperative during your captivity. So I suggest you repress any foolish thoughts of escape for she may be forced into harming you. Is that clear?" he bellowed at the seated girl in his usual voice devoid of the tenderness that used to be present as he his spoke to her. 

"Yes." She said shaking, obviously still scared of the girl despite his assurance. 

_Looks like Kallen really got carried away in scaring her into cooperation._ He mused as he observed Euphemia's shaking form. 

"Good. Now, let us find some shelter and build a warm fire before nightfall." He ordered as walked off into the woods, stopping to turn at the girls waiting for them to follow. 

Both girls nodded as they soon understood the gesture and followed him into the green jungle. 

* * *

_I never thought he could be so… gentle._ the soldier thought as she recalled the way her commander comforted the frightened doll. 

_I never saw him show such kindness and gentleness to anyone. To a Britannian at that!_ she continued in her thoughts as remembered how he said that he'd destroy Britannia and liberate Japan. So to see him be so gentle at the girl irked her in some way. The irksome feeling she felt was of course jealousy but refused to acknowledge such emotion. 

_It is times like these that I wonder who this man behind the mask is._ She remembered the time when he asked her if she trusted him and she unhesitatingly answered yes. She recalled how her sudden answer surprised her as well as her fellow Black Knights. 

_Why did I trust him? I don't even know him. But with the way he preformed those unattainable feats won me over. That, and the unmistakable charisma and the essence of regality that seems emanates from him._ she concluded. 

She glanced at Zero's lithe walking figure. 

She sighed. 

_Who are you, Zero?_ She mentally asked while keeping her gaze at the man leading them. 

Eventually, she felt herself tire a bit. They were walking for hours and they weren't able to find a good spot to spend the night. 

_Damn. You'd think an island would have less rough terrain._ she thought while trying not to lose her balance on the rocky earth. 

_We've been going at a snail's pace for hours. We should have found some place if it wasn't for the slow poke over there._ she begrudgingly thought as she glanced at the princess behind her and a look of disgust lacing her features. 

"What is your problem?! We've been giving me those looks every time you look at me!" the princess asked, annoyance obviously present in her voice. 

"You! You've been dragging us down from the beginning of our trip. " she answered her fatigue finally getting to her and has now dissolved the last essence of patience and consideration left in her. 

"It's not my fault that these woods are so rough." The doll retorted with indignation as she flushed with emotion. 

"Why do you wear such a long gown anyway? It's basically impossible to walk in that thing." She asked with her temper flaring to greater heights. 

_Dammit! And I actually thought nobody could make my blood boil like this other than Lelouch. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two are related. Geez… maybe… she need a little more fear in her system. That would shut her up and maybe quicken her pace a little bit._ she thought when she glared at the girl once more. 

She was already in the process of taking out her knife again when she was stopped by her commander's bellowing angry voice. 

"That's enough! Both of you stop your petty quarreling now! Do you hear me! "her commander snapped at them, with annoyance and anger coating the statement. Looks like Kallen's not the only one getting a little cranky due to fatigue. 

Silence enveloped them at once. Not one was brave enough to utter a sharp retort to another. Especially with Zero growing tired of their arguments. 

They continued on with their silence until they finally arrived in a suitable place. The ground was quite bumpy but compare to the terrain, it was a god-sent. 

_Finally!_ She mentally exclaimed as she sat on the ground breathing out an exhausted sigh. 

"Kallen. Make a fire while I search for some food and water." ordered Zero while still maintaining his standing position unlike the two of the girls. 

"Yes, Sir." She quickly stood up and gathered up the available firewood while still keeping an eye on the princess. 

"Oh, and Kallen." he said while gaining both of the girls' attentions. 

"Yes, Zero?" she turned to him awaiting another command. 

"Try not to kill her while I'm gone. We can't afford to lose such a valuable piece." He said in a half-jesting and half-serious manner that seems to confuse her once again. 

_Since when did he know how to joke around? Well, it was sort of a joke. Sure it's more like a sarcastic remark rather than a joke but still…it was a joke._ she contemplated vaguely considering the possibility of Tamaki rubbing off on him or something. 

"I will sir." She replied with a salute and secretly hoping that he didn't notice her pause. 

"I trust you with that statement, Q1" he said in a gentler manner now, making her blush a little. 

"Thank you, sir." She replied a little shyly as she observed Zero walking away. 

"Zero!" she exclaimed only for the figure to turn to her as if asking her what she wants. 

"Be careful." She said in a more vulnerable and soft tone that seem to surprise Euphie. 

"I will." Zero said in his gentle voice as he cupped Kallen cheek but before she knew it he was already walking away to find some food and water to sustain them for the night. 

* * *

She never thought she could actually feel thankful in the presence of the infamous Zero. She could almost feel the cringing fear as she recalled the knife nearing her throat and mentally screaming for Suzaku. 

And her silent cries for assistance did get answered, but she didn't quite expect the white knight turned into a black one instead. 

He spoke to her as if nothing changed between them. His voice was both gentle and calming, so unlike his usual authoritative tone that graced the ears of the public. She felt she was crying with joy and was about to call out his name, only to be cut off by reality when his commanding voice pierced her ears. 

Momentarily shocked by the turn of events and the euphoric revelation, she didn't notice him turn to Kallen until the tone of his voice changed. So she thought he was talking to her, but quickly realized that he wasn't with her anymore, but was instead standing in front of her with his back against her while berating the actions of his follower. 

_Serves her right._ She recalled thinking only to be miffed when he ended up commending her transgressions after her explanation. She was already starting to dislike this girl and her displeasure didn't lessen with the exhaustion she felt during their quest for shelter. 

She and the girl snapped at each other whenever she does something wrong and it didn't help the matters when she was actually slowing them down with her gown. They were eventually silenced by Zero's annoyed angered voice. 

But she had to admit that she was rather impressed with Lelouch's present stamina, in the aspect of his physical capabilities and tolerance. When they were young, she vaguely recalled how Lelouch was the one slowing them down and as for his tolerance, she had no idea when or where did that develop but soothing tells her it had to do with his act as Zero. 

Eventually she was snapped out of her thoughts of reminiscence when she heard him saying something about looking for food. And her ears pricked up with Zero's jesting tone and the words trust and Q1. 

_Q1?_ She thought as glanced at the still blushing red-head and completely trying to hide the slight blush that bloomed on her porcelain cheeks when she realized that the thought carried a rather jealous tone. 

_Who is this girl to deserve such a high rank from him?_ She wondered trying to ignore the nagging feeling of envy in her heart. 

She was never a fan of chess unlike her other siblings but she knows enough to know that Q1 stands for the most powerful piece on the set. The Queen. And that little fact irked her a bit since she knew how much her half-brother enjoys the game. 

_And did he say that he TRUSTS her?!_ She thought while trying to calm the blush that was threatening to bloom. Lelouch, even as a young child rarely trusts anyone except for the ones closest to him so the tidbit only made her feel worse. 

_Who is she Lelouch?_ She asked as she curiously stared at the girl trying to make a fire for the three of them. 

She sighed, readying herself for the sharp hurtful retorts to come. 

"Excuse me? Um…mind telling me why Zero calls you Q1." She said with all the gentleness that she could muster as she tried to keep the hint of jealousy in her voice. 

"Yes, I do." the girl retorted harshly while not taking her eyes off of the fire she was building. 

"Oh." She said as she stared at the ground letting the silence consume them. 

"Um – " she said interrupting the silence only to be interrupted with an annoyed sigh from the girl. 

"Okay! If it helps you shut your mouth and let me concentrate in building this fire. He calls me Q1 because I'm the Black Knight's ace pilot and one of the very few who works under his direct command. Happy?!" the girl answered the question as she reverted back to her work. 

"Oh." She said plainly while looking at how the girl's brows knitted with impatience. 

Kallen was eventually able to build the fire so they just waited in silence while waiting for Zero to come back. 

_He's been gone for so long. Maybe he got lost or something._ She worriedly thought while recalling how Lelouch hated the camping. 

_I hope he's all right._ She prayed while gazing at the newly built fire. 

Her thoughts were pretty soon immersed in happy moments of childhood with Lelouch and Nunnally. But she was unfortunately interrupted when her stomach growled. 

Silence echoed between them only to broken when the girl laughed and just then, her stomach growled in turn and blushed as Euphie herself giggled. 

"What's taking Zero so long?" she asked the girl who merely shrugged her shoulders. 

However, her question was soon answered by footsteps and a gentlemanly apology. 

"Forgive me. It took longer than I thought." Zero said coming from behind her startling her a bit. 

He was carrying a bundle of fruits with his cape with a couple of bamboo shoots that seemed to be filled with water. With his cape removed, it revealed his lithe form more clearly, she then noticed that his clothes were neatly tailored but she was soon distracted by a small pistol hidden at the holster in his belt. 

_Lelouch. Is that the same gun that killed Brother Clovis?_ She mentally asks while looking up at the Zero's standing form. The morbid tone of her thoughts was soon cut off by Kallen. 

"It's alright. We're fine." Kallen interjected as she stood up to great her leader while taking the bundle off Zero's hand while he gave them both the water-filled bamboo. 

_Kallen. She's so different when it comes to Zero._ _She actually seems nice._ She thought as she released a tired sigh. 

_Wait. Kallen? Since when did I refer to her as Kallen?!_ she briefly pondered at the realization that the girl despite of all her rudeness was actually growing on her while taking a sip from the hallowed shoot. 

They were both eating the when she noticed that Lelouch wasn't touching any of the fruit he brought. 

"Zero, aren't you going to eat?" she asked concerned. 

"I already ate." He said plainly as she watched how the shadow cast dark shadows against the mask. 

"Oh. I forgot. You never show your face to anyone." She said dejectedly as she reverts her gaze back to the fire. 

_Only to Kallen, I suppose._ she thought not bothering to ignore the tone of jealousy in her feelings. 

She then looked up when she heard the sound of Kallen's questioning voice. 

"Zero, how did you manage to make these?" Kallen asked, curiosity present in every words, as she examined the hallowed out bamboo that stored fresh water. 

Kallen's question managed to get her interest. 

_How did he?_ she asked herself as she once again recalled how Lelouch was never the handyman since he was quite lazy to learn anything that doesn't manage to get his interest. She waited for his answer only to be surprised by his knowledge. 

"I cut off some young bamboo shoots and hallowed them out with a knife." he said while showing a small utility knife whose size was comparable to Kallen's dagger. 

Her brows furrowed slightly at the knife. 

_So he not only knows how to use a gun but a knife as well!_ she exclaimed in her thoughts while looking at how his long fingers played the knife. 

"Oh. But wouldn't it be easier to get us and rest by the water source instead of going through the effort of making these?" Kallen asked while throwing some more wood into the fire. 

"I would have, but the terrain was simply impossible to sleep in." he said plainly as he answered her, his fingers stopped twirling the knife when he saw her looking at him. 

"Oh. Too bad." said Kallen as she leaned her back to the tree behind her while stifling a small yawn. 

"Get some sleep Kallen, you need some rest and we have a long day ahead of us, and you too Euphemia." he said reverting to his gentle tone when he noticed Kallen yawn. 

"Okay." muttered Kallen sleepily as her lids began to droop and soon she was off to the world of dreams. 

_How can anyone sleep on a place like this!_ she thought as she gazes at Kallen, peacefully sleeping like a baby while she struggle to look for a comfortable position. 

She then turned to Lelouch who was also getting ready to sleep. Moments passed and she gave no indication of confronting him. And while she was gathering her courage to talk to him, he was now also off to dream world. 

_Come on, Euphie! You can do it! Just talk to him already!_ She said to herself as she stole a glance at Zero's sleeping figure. 

He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed against his chest. His head was drooping from the weight of the mask on his head. 

"I can do this!" she exclaimed in a whispery voice as she stood up and walked towards the dark sleeping figure. 

She sighed. 

"Lelouch." She whispered as she placed her hand on his shoulder. 

Then what happened next was too fast to recall but all she can do right now was to stare at the dark hawk-like mask hovering above at her as he pinned her down with a gun in his hand. 

* * *

_The stars are so beautiful._ thought the lying knight, as he gazed upon the starry night while recalling childhood moments forever treasured within his heart. 

_I remember when Lelouch and I used to gaze at them all night long while making up stories to entertain Nunnally._ he recalled while smiling at the memory. 

_We were so happy and peaceful then. No wars. No fights. Well… I couldn't say that._ he chuckled at the sentiment. 

He recalled the first day he saw Lelouch. And every time he did he'd wince at his actions. He was once a racist, in a way he was no different from the Britannians that treat the Japanese like dogs. He once thought all Britannians as nothing but stuck-up spoiled brats thinking they can order everyone around. So when he found out a couple of them are staying with his family he got mad. 

_Lelouch._ He recalled confronting the little kid and punching him in the gut with no valid reason what so ever. Just because he was a Britannian. Back then, he expected the kid to cry and go running back to the place where was supposed to be. But he didn't, Leouch held it all in, not a single tear came out as his flurry of punches and kicks connected to the boy's lanky frame. 

Until now, whenever he and Lelouch reminisce, he'd apologize for his actions and every time he did, his friend would wave it off as if it was nothing. He says he'd forgiven him, but that doesn't mean he'd forgiven himself yet. 

_Nunnally._ A smile crept up on him as he recalled how she single-handedly stopped him in the process of beating the crap out of her brother. And all she said was for him to stop her big brother, at first he had no intention of listening to her pleas and even decided to taunt her so he stopped for a moment and raised his eyes to look at her. 

He was about to say, 'Try and stop me you Britannian brat!' when he was cut off by the sight of her. She was crippled so she can't stop him even if she wanted to, and to top it off, she was blind so she can't even see him. At that moment he felt so lousy and sick to his stomach that he let go of Lelouch and ran outside without a word of apology. 

Later that evening, he volunteered to take them their dinner, so when he could apologize for beating the kid into a bloody pulp. When the door open, he saw Lelouch standing there regally as if nothing happened but the fact that he was black and blue all over betrayed his pain. 

'What do you want?!' he asked seething, his dark violet eyes boiling with anger, even as a child his eyes were so fierce that one could not help but get lost in the intense emotion they held and step back a little, forgetting that what they see before them was no more that a small lithe figure of a man. 

'Dinner.' he said meeting his still seething eyes, while pushing the try against the boy. 

'Thanks.' the boy sarcastically said while turning his back at him. 

The action made him so angry that he recalled wanting to beat the boy up again just to teach him the lesson not to turn his back on him. And he was about to when he heard the kid speak to his little sister with such gentleness that it surprised him. He never expected him to be so nice, to his sister anyway. The boy soft comforting tone softened him up a bit so he managed to recall the true purpose for the visit. 

'I'm sorry.' He said so sincerely that the boy paused in his movements as if trying to confirm what he heard him say as true. 

'I'm really sorry.' He said to ensure that the boy was not mistaken. 

The boy said nothing in return, soon; an awkward silence enveloped them until Nunnally spoke up with her innocent tone. 

'Of course I forgive you. But brother here may not be so easily swayed.' She said giggling, maybe imagining their shocked faced at her statement. 

While he continued to stare at her in disbelief and the thoughts of 'She's can't be that forgiving. No one is!' echoing in his head, he didn't notice the boy sigh until he heard it the second time. 

'She's right you know. I'm not as nice as her. So you'll need to earn that forgiveness.' He said looking at him. 

He merely nodded in agreement and proceeded to go downstairs while thinking of a way to earn that forgiveness. 

And he did. But until now the guilt was still there. 

He recalled more moments with them, they were the happiest moments in his life and he'd treasure them always. He was still reminiscing when an ugly realization came to him. 

_I might never get to see them ever again._ he thought as a sharp pain stabbed at him, as he recalled all the people he's going to lose. Not only Lelouch and Nunally but the Student Council as well and of course, Princess Euphiemia. 

_Euphie! Oh, Euphie. I'm sorry I can't be your knight._ he thought as sadness and pain came to him in waves, while tears began to ebb out of his eyes like a stream. 

"I'm going to miss them all." He sighed as he turned to his side at began to watch the flames cast playful shadows against the ground. 

_Besides, I never did deserve happiness. Especially after what I did many years ago._ he concluded bitterly. 

"Father. I'm so sorry." he whispered to the wind and paused as if waiting for it to answer him. 

"I'm worthless son. I'm sorry to bring my family such sorrow." he continued as he felt the tears slow as he adverted his gaze into the fire's hungry core and sat up throwing a few sticks into it. 

"I would not ask you to forgive me like I did with Lelouch, because I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or anyone's for that matter." he silently declared as he took out a sharp dagger and aimed it at his heart. 

"And for what I did. I deserve to die!" he shouted and with one swift motion he plunged the dagger into his heart. 

_Live!_ The order echoed within him and then he stopped with the dagger merely centimeters from its target. 

_Why can't I do it!_ he thought as he plunged the dagger into the ground instead. 

_Why?!_ he questioned himself as he racked his head in frustration. 

And as if on cue, he answered his own question. He remembered all his friends. The people who gave him a reason to live echoed in his head. Those people saved him from sheer depression when he was about to plunge into its deep abyss. Those people are his friends. 

_Oh. I almost forgot. To think that I actually forgot about them when all I did was think about them. I'm such a fool at times._ he begrudgingly chuckled at his foolishness. 

_Look's like Lelouch does have a point went it comes to constant jabs on my intellect. I was never good at logic and analysis._ he thought as he recalled how Lelouch used to pick on his intellect when they were young. 

_But, that doesn't change what I did._ he thought resuming his dark brooding when he recalled his unforgiveable act. 

_Fine. I'll let Fate decide. If I die. I die. If I survive… I'll try to live my life. Because, now I have a reason to live. Even if I truly deserve to die._ he sighed at the realization and looked up at the sky once more, but this time he saw a light. 

A dark smile crept up on lips when he noticed the beacon. 

_Talk about timing. Just when I decide to try to live and to leave my life in Fate's hands, she answers by giving me a hope to leave this island. It was as if she was waiting for me to realize._ he chuckled darkly at the thought. 

He sighed and leaned back as he assessed the light's location. His assessment was soon cut when he smelled something burning and to his dismay, he saw his dinner ruined before his eyes. 

_Uh! You idiot, you forgot about the fish!_ he thought as he examined the burnt out crisp that supposed to be his dinner. 

He sighed once more as he took off his shirt and proceeded to the stream so he could catch some more fish. 

* * *

He was between two worlds at the moment. The dream and the real. He was sleeping but not completely. Ever since he took on the mask of Zero he conditioned himself to be a light sleeper because he needed to be able to wake up in the middle of the night immediately and not asking for five more minutes of sleep when he is needed. And the act took some effort but he soon managed to do it with the help of some meditating books where it helps you plan and think in your sleep. It also heightens your sense when you're sleeping making you wake up more easily. So when Euphie placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered his name, he shot up and pinned her down immediately not thinking who the person was. 

"Le-Lelouch?" she said as she spoke his name once more while he in turn maintained his position of pinning her with a gun aimed at her. 

"Lelouch." she said more steadily as gazed at him fear no longer present in her eyes. 

"It's you, I know it." she declared with a more determined tone. 

"How did you know?" he asked, wondering how he managed to betray his identity to her. 

"During the hostage incident when you saved me. That incident, gave me the suspicions but you confirmed them when you spoke to me with such gentleness. I remember the tone of your voice when you spoke to Nunnally." she said a little blush grazing her cheeks. 

"Oh." he said as got off of her and returned the gun back to its holster. 

_I really should be more careful. I know she won't speak to anyone. It's against her nature. But if she managed to find out who I am, there's no question that others would be able to guess my true identity. And if that happens._ he thought as his fists clenched with anger at the possible consequences. 

He then surfaced from his thoughts and noticed her staring at him with a curious gaze. 

"What?" he asked as he met her gaze. 

" C-Could I see your face?" she asked shyly with a small blush emphasizing her emotion. 

He contemplated at the request with an obvious pause. 

_Why not. She already knows anyway._ he thought as he took of his mask revealing his face to her. 

"Lelouch!" she exclaimed while hugging him like boa constrictor. 

"Euphie!" he exclaimed rasping for breath. 

"Oops! Sorry." She said loosening her embrace letting him breathe properly as a chuckle escaped her. 

He sighed. _She always overreacts when it comes to these things. Some things just never change._

He was about to tell her just that when he heard Kallen stir. Kallen's action didn't escape Euphie's notice either so both of them froze in a hugging position waiting for the girl to go back into the deeper realms of sleep. When they were sure that Kallen's not going to wake up anytime soon, they both sighed in relief. 

_That was a close one. If Kallen caught us were dead._ he sighed as he let go of Euphie. 

"Lelouch? Does she?" she asked worriedly at him and if his ears weren't deceiving him he heard a tone of envy from the girl. 

"No. She doesn't." he told her, as he observe his half-sister's reaction to his words. 

The relief he saw her gave out was unmistakable and the action was followed by one of her winning familiar smiles. 

_So she was jealous. At Kallen at that!_ he mused and chuckled inwardly. 

Soon they were both sitting side by side just like the old days while reminiscing their childhood experiences together. A light atmosphere seemed to have formed between them but it soon faded when Euphie asked one simple question. 

"Why Lelouch?" her tone both curious and sad. 

"Because the emperor dismissed my mother's murder and called Nunnally worthless. That's why." he replied not masking the hate he felt for their father. 

"And Clovis? I know you two don't get along but…" her voice trailed off as a stray tear journeyed down her cheek. 

"He ordered the massacre of thousands of Japanese people all that's why. And don't ask me why he did it because I have no idea." he said not meeting her gaze. 

He was lying of course. He knew why Clovis would order such a thing. But he had no intention of giving that information to Euphie. 

_She doesn't have to be dragged into this._ he thought while looking at the fire with sadness present in his eyes. 

"So…how's Nunnally?" she asked quickly changing the topic in an effort to bring back the light atmosphere they once had. 

"She's fine. Despite her unfortunate disposition she is happy." he replied still not meeting her gaze. 

"I'm glad. For both of you." she said with all the sincerity and tenderness in her voice. 

She then embraced him, in a more gentle way unlike the first. He then let himself go and let the warmth of her embrace envelop him as he lean back to her soft loving form. 

_Euphie. I missed you._ he confessed to himself as he took a deep breath inhaling her fragrance in the process. 

_She smells like lavender and roses._ He concluded as he remembered the flowers to be her favorites. 

"The stars are so beautiful here I remember the time when we were kids we'd watch them all night long." she said wistfully while tightening her embrace on him. 

"Yeah…I miss those days very much." He confessed with a sad smile present on his lips. 

_I miss those days very much. Too bad they can never be repeated._ he added to himself. 

"Lelouch? Are you?" she asked hesitantly as she stiffened a little. 

"No. I'm Lelouch. Zero's not here right now. Only Lelouch is." He said to her comfortingly and gentle just like the old day. 

She merely smiled at his words and held him more firmly than before. Soon, the both turned their gazes back to the stars only for him to notice a light in the distant sky. 

_A light._ He noticed hopefully. 

A small yawn soon escaped from her so he reluctantly left her embrace. 

"Get some sleep Euphie. You'll need it in the morning." He said while reaching for his mask. 

She nodded sadly and proceeded to go back to her usual place. 

He was about to resume his state of half-sleeping when she asked him one more question. 

"Um…Lelouch? Where did you learn how to make those cups?" she asked curiously. 

"I learned them when I was living in Japan. I managed to make a friend there, and the kid loved the outdoors and so dragged me out every day to camp. And in the process teach me some survival tips." He said wistfully. 

A small smile laced her lips as she uttered her one last sentiment. 

"You were really happy in Japan, weren't you? Goodnight, Lelouch." She said as she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. 

"Yes. Yes, I was. Goodnight, Euphie." he said as he resumed his earlier position. 

_Forgive me, Euphie. Tomorrow, I'll have to be Zero once more._ he thought as he resumed his stupor. 

* * *

"Zero, are you sure about seeing a light?" she asked her commander as they walked up a rather steep terrain. 

"I'm sure Kallen." he replied in clipped tones, obviously still a little angry at her attitude yesterday. 

_Not that I blame him or anything. It was highly immature and unprofessional for me to act like that towards the princess or for anyone for that matter._ She thought as she glanced back at the princess's already fatigued form behind her when she saw the girl slip. 

And with her fully recharged she was able to catch her before the girl could tumble down the terrain. 

"Are you alright?" she asked with true sincerity that seemed to have caught Zero's attention. 

The girl merely nodded, probably not wanting piss her off again. 

_Damn. I really was a nightmare yesterday wasn't I._ she concluded as she saw the girl refused to meet her eyes. 

"Kallen?" asked the voice from behind. 

"Yes, Zero?" she asked, wondering if he wanted her to do something. 

"Why the different tone?" he asked quite curiously. 

She couldn't help but blush at his assessment. 

"I just realized that it is Britannia we're fighting against not its innocent citizens. Royal or not." she answered glancing at the shocked princess she was holding. 

After confirming that the princess was able to stand on her own she let get go and they resumed their journey. 

"Hmm…looks like a good night sleep did your mood good." Zero said not even trying to hide the amusement in his tone. 

She blushed once more and nodded at his statement. 

"And Princess Eupiemia?" she paused while glancing back at the princess. 

"Y-yes?" replied the girl still visibly scared of getting on her bad side. 

"I'm sorry for being so rude the other day. The fatigue got to me I guess." she said as a small blush came to her cheeks. 

"That's okay, Kallen. I was a little off yesterday myself. And Kallen." the girl smiled at her apology and answered her with a cheery warm tone of forgiveness. 

"Yes. Princess?" she asked a little shyly. 

"Call me Euphie, please." she smiled once more. 

"Uh. Okay. Euphie." she replied in turn. 

They were walking a little further up the steep rocky him when Zero turned to her once more. 

"Oh. Kallen. It reminds me." he said while glancing at her with more scrutiny that usual. 

"Yes Zero?" she asked uneasily as she felt his observing gaze on her. 

"Since when did you get a decent night's sleep?" he asked in a berating tone. 

_Oh no. Looks like he noticed my eye bags._ she thought as she felt him observe her even more. 

"Last night." She said rather sheepishly. 

"No wonder you were unusually irritable yesterday. You didn't get enough sleep!" he declared. 

"I'm sorry for snapping sir. I guess studying the Guren's manual took out a lot from me than I thought." She confessed with a bright red blush on her cheeks. 

"Just make sure you get some sleep when we return. I don't want an unstable pilot on the field. Understand?" he said with a commanding tone combined with a little genuine concern. 

"Yes, Zero." she replied while giving him a slight bow. 

The both of them were too busy in their conversation that they didn't notice Euphie slip until they heard her horrified screams. 

"Euphie! " they both exclaimed as they tried to reach for her but it was too late. 

* * *

She busy listening to Kallen and Lelouch's conversation that she didn't notice a rather loose stone at the side on which she used as leverage so slipped. 

_Help!_ she mentally screamed in her head. 

While she was screaming as she tumbled down the steep hill until she was saved by a couple of stray trees. 

_Thank God._ she sighed. 

Then everything went black. 

* * *

He was walking towards the area where he thinks the source of the light came from when he heard a shrill terrified scream. 

"What was that?!" he exclaimed as he turned to the source of the sound. 

He then turned and ran towards the voice without a moment's hesitation. 

_With the pitch, it could only be female. And she sounded really scared and she probably needs help._ he concluded as she sprinted off to the where he has heard the sound. 

Then, he stopped mid-step as he saw Zero carrying Euphie in his arms. She was obviously hurt judging from the blood coming from the side of her head. 

And when the scene finally registered in his mind his vision was clouded with a red haze. And all he could think about was Zero. 

_I'm going to kill him._ he screamed in his head as she charged towards Zero only to be blocked by a familiar face. 

_Kallen? What is she doing here? And is that a Black Knights uniform she's wearing?_ he thought as he jumped back to assess the situation more clearly. 

"What are you doing here Kallen? Wearing that uniform and serving that man?!" he asked still visibly seething. 

"I'm here because I'm a Black Knight and it's my duty to protect Zero." She declared proudly while shifting to her fighting stance. 

_Not as frail as they said she is then._ he concluded darkly as he himself took on a fighting pose. 

"What did you do her?" he asked angrily at Zero ignoring Kallen for the moment. 

"She fell." Zero said plainly completely devoid of emotion. 

"Liar!" he screamed as he charged towards him once more only to be blocked again by Kallen. 

"Why did you drag her into this Zero?" he asked while trying to break Kallen's defense. 

_Man, for a girl, she's strong._ he begrudgingly concluded. 

"I did no such thing!" Zero replied obviously offended. 

"It's your fault she's hurt." He pressed on. 

"We're in a war Kururugi, casualties are expected even with one so frail." he replied with with proud arrogant tone. 

"Casualties are expected?!" he exclaimed as he pushed Kallen only to meet with her defence. 

_Man! She's stubborn!_ he thought as he turned to wait for Zero's answer. 

"Yes." the masked man replied to him coolly. 

"Ha! You're nothing but a murderer! And if you ever made such an attempt on her." He said seething and unable to continue. 

"What do you call what you're doing then?" Zero asked him with a hint of malice. 

"I don't know what you mean." He stated rather confused at the question. 

"Really, so fighting under Britannia against Japan doesn't make you a murderer?" Zero taunted him. 

A murderer. He's right but that doesn't give him the right to do the same. 

"Ha! It's not like I meant it unlike you who knows what he's doing." He replied only to jump back at Kallen's question. 

"What are you talking about Suzaku?" she asked him confused as he jumped back to his attack position. 

_Crap. I slipped. And it looks like I'm confusing the past with the present again._ he thought as his anger for Zero and himself began to take its toll on his chaotic worried mind. 

"I'm talking about my father's murder Kallen." he said calmly as a shadow casted itself on his eyes. 

"Murder! But I thought – " she said only to be cut off by him. 

"You thought wrong. I killed my father so that the war would stop." he answered; at that moment he didn't care anymore he'll do anything to get Euphie back even if it means exposing his past crimes. 

_I'll just have to distract her long enough so I could get Euphie from that bastard Zero._ he contemplated as a plan formed in his head. 

"What you did was give Japan over to Britannia on a silver platter!!!" she screamed at him with rage and fury boiling in her ocean blue eyes. 

"To hell what you think. I did it for the Japanese." He replied as he lunged for Zero. 

"The hell you did!" she screamed back as she lunged at him too. 

_Just as I expected. She let her emotions cloud her focus with my confession._ He thought as she charged at Zero. 

But he was surprised when he saw Zero swear something under his breath and then tossed Euphie like a ragdoll who he luckily caught. 

He soon saw Zero going to Kallen when suddenly the earth began to shake as a red light appeared around them. 

_What the –_ his thoughts momentarily halted. 

And the next thing he knew he was holding Euphie in his arms and he was surrounded by a small army of Britannian soldiers. He just stood there as he saw Zero and Kallen go for a large black Knightmare frame which they stole. 

It took a few moments for him to get things straight but as soon as he gazed down at the unconscious figure he was holding all thoughts focused on her. 

_Euphie!_ He mentally exclaimed as the events began to take shape. 

"Somebody get a medic, now! The princess is hurt." He cried out as he got everyone's attention. 

_Euphie. Please be alright. Live._ he prayed as he watched them take her to the hospital. 

* * *

_That was a close one._ He thought as he piloted the flying Knightmare across the ocean. 

"Zero?" Kallen asked. 

"We're meeting up with them soon Kallen." he replied. 

"Oh." She said as she let the silence envelop them. 

"Is there something you want to add?" he asked wondering if he guessed her question right. 

"Nothing, Zero. Nothing at all." She replied obviously not wanting to pester him with questions. 

"She's going to be alright, Kallen." he said to her in reassuring tone. 

He was monetarily met by silence, but he was soon answered. 

"I hope so, Zero. That coconut hit her pretty hard on the head." she said worriedly. 

"I know. Let's just hope that I didn't make things worse by tossing her to Suzaku like a ragdoll." he agreed while adding some of his own concerns. 

"Yeah. But she's a lot tougher than she looks Zero so I think it's going to take more than a coconut to stop her." she said reassuringly. 

He chuckled at her comment while recalling how Euphie fell down only to be saved by a couple of tree which turned out to be coconut trees so when his half-sister was saved by the said trees a coconut fell on her head making her unconscious. 

"You're probably right, Kallen." he replied. 

Once again silence enveloped them both. As both of them retreat to their own consciousness, he thought about his friend's death wish. 

_I'm sorry for the command Suzaku._ he silently thought as he gazed back to the endless blue sea. 

-END- 


	2. Matching Pieces

Upon the sandy shores of Kaminejima Island, four strangers stare at the vast endless sea. As the sea breeze began to lash at their tired forms, they ask themselves endless questions, only to be met by windy silence. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

A lone commander ventures into the woods while his mind races at the speed of light as countless thoughts and musings capture his interest, vaguely unaware at the image of the bathing beauty he has come across until he was pinned down by a constricting embrace. 

_Kallen!_

__________________________________________________________________ 

As the rushing waters fall upon her flaxen skin, she let her thoughts be conquered by memories and woes of a lost commander. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice an approaching figure until she was startle by splashing footsteps. While completely unaware of her nude form, she launches upon the dark shadow as she immersed him in a tight embrace. 

_Zero!_

__________________________________________________________________ 

A young knight ventured upon the sandy coast full of questions and worry. He questions his purpose and ability, letting the dark aura of his past engulfs his weary heart once more only for it to be lifted by a vision of a soaked pink-haired princess in the distance. 

_Euphie!_

__________________________________________________________________ 

Shivering as the blowing sea winds lash at her lithe wet self, she wonders of her location and the men that seemed to preoccupy her mind as the days pass. One makes her question her life while another makes her question her reality. The two continued to invade her thoughts only to be stopped by one of them. She could do naught, but only stare into the man's warm emerald eyes with joy and relief brimming within her heart. 

_Suzaku!_

__________________________________________________________________ 

_Where am I? But more importantly how in hell did I get here anyway._ asked the pondering man as he ventured further into the green jungle depths. 

_Geass! That is the only possible way! The damn witch, she has a lot of explaining to do when I get back._ he concluded when he answered his own question. 

_If I do get back, that is._ he begrudgingly thought as the wave of memories washed over him sending him emotions of fear and worry for his friends and sister back home. 

_Nunally._ the thought of his little sister came to mind, only for him to squash the emotions of sadness and fear dead in their tracts when he purposely shifted his thoughts to other matters. 

_Moreover, this damn place seems to be uninhabited, so it will most likely take a whole lot of luck that I do not seem to have at the moment, if I actually come across somebody in this godforsaken place._ he thought while gritting his teeth in frustration laced with the feeling of helplessness. 

_Hmm…Maybe I could make a fire and signal for help, but I don't have any clothes aside from my Zero outfit, that would obviously arouse some suspicion all right. Nevertheless, I could always Geass the captain and crew who manages to find me to forget about ever seeing me._ he thought as he continued to ponder at the very few ways to get off of the island. 

Soon, his thoughts were cut short by only a few things. One would the cold liquid seeping into his shoes another would be the constricting clasp on his chest and the fact that his ace pilot was basically pinning him with her boa-like hold while she was stark raving naked. 

_K-Kallen!_ he exclaimed in his thoughts that seemed to be momentarily frozen in place by the sheer sight and proximity of her voluptuous figure on top of him. 

In addition, aside from his rather jumbled disorganized thoughts, he could feel the heat engulfing his face. He didn't need a mirror to know that he's blushing like a tomato. 

"Zero, you're safe! Thank, Goodness!" she said as she hugged him closer, almost cutting off his oxygen supply in the process. 

"Kallen." he gasped, trying to get more air into his lungs but was unfortunately distracted when he noticed the weight of her well-endowed breasts pressed on his chest. 

_Focus!!!_ he mentally slaps himself as he managed to regain some of brain usage after the rather unsettling event that played moments ago. 

"Oh! Zero! I was so worried I thought that Suzaku had you!" she continued tightening her grip even more completely unaware of her current situation. 

"Kallen! Do you mind getting off of me?" he bellowed with what he could gather from his commanding tone. 

However, despite its lack of usual tenacity, his words managed to snap Kallen out from her fevered declaration of apprehension for her commander. It took a few moments for the words to sink in but when they did, a small-embarrassed shriek escaped her lips as she let go of her hold while scrambling for her jacket to cover her exposed body. 

"I'm s-ssorry, Z-Zero. I'd- didn't know what came o-over me!!!" she stuttered and stammered while gripping the black soaked jacket even tighter, her face was flushed beet red when the recent events replayed on her mind. 

"I-I was j-just so worried about you." she reasoned as the blushed traveled to the tips of her ears. 

_So you were that worried! At me! You don't even like me! Okay, technically she doesn't know who I am but…the fact she's worried about me so much that she lost sight of …_ he exclaimed in shock while his thought trailed off to notions of disbelief. 

"Please forgive me for my indecency!" she begged with her blue eyes brimming with the mixture of shame, regret and sincerity as she bowed her head. 

He let out a sigh as he let the oxygen replenish his burning lungs while gathering with what is left of his shattered wits. 

_I've seen her naked before but the fact she hugged me with such enthusiasm rattled my brains to beyond utilization._ he thought as he swept an assessing gaze over her. 

"Put your clothes on Kallen, I can't have my ace catching a cold." he said in a soft tone that seemed to catch the girl's attention as he draped his cape on her bare form. 

She merely nodded and clutched his cape tighter as she stood up to fetch her clothes on the nearby boulder. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

_You Idiot! Failure! You call yourself an ace! Ha, ridiculous!_ she shouted in her head as the raging waters shower her. 

_I failed you. I'm sorry Zero._ she thought as griped her fists even tighter in balls of guilt and despair. 

She continued with her thoughts of contempt and hate for her own failures, she could already feel the tears filling her eyes and blurring her vision. Then, she was just about to break down into tortured sobs of regret when she heard splashing footsteps coming from behind. At first, she thought it was an enemy so she grabbed her jacket for a bit of coverage, she was just about to reach for her dagger only to be stopped by the image before her. 

_Zero!!!_ she exclaimed in thought as she ran towards him embracing him in a vise-like grip. 

_His alive!!!_ she continued to exclaim while she hugs him tighter completely unaware of their situation as she spoke to him of her joy and worries for his fate. 

_Thank Goodness!_ she shouted in her head as her embrace tighten. 

She was so happy and relieved, but both of these were turned into shame and regret when she heard a different but familiar commanding voice ordering her to let him go. 

_Crap why the hell did I just do that!_ she consciously thought as she scrambled to get off her commander while searching for her discarded jacket. 

And when she was in the quick process of retrieving the thing, her mind replayed the events crystal clear, and as she stared at the falls' shallow watery depths, she could see her rather distraught embarrassed beet red expression. 

_Dammit. My days of a Black Knight are over. I can never show my face to anyone ever again._ the thought echoed in her mind like a broken record as she utters to her commander pointless apologies and excuses while the images of Zero telling the others of her shameless action played in her imagination. 

_Oh crap, Ogi's going to kill me._ the guilty thought crossed her mind as she looked at her commander with pleading eyes while begging for forgiveness that she surely doesn't deserve. 

He was already standing before her in his regal pose when she heard him say in a strangely gentle tone that caught her attention. He was telling her to get dressed because he can't afford for her to her to be sick and he even draped his cape over her to keep her from getting cold. 

_No way! I can't get off that easy._ she thoughts in disbelief at her commander's words, his tones were already enough to discourage her from the reality that he actually forgives her. 

_Okay, just shut up before you make things worse._ she told herself, as she was just about to tell the commander of her disbelief. 

_Damn, to think I thought Lelouch seeing me naked in the shower was bad, this is worse ten folds, no, make that a thousand folds._ she blushed deeper as she recalled that humiliating experience while getting herself quickly dressed. 

"Kallen, I'm going off to find some food. You try and find some firewood so we could have a fire." Zero ordered in his old commanding while he walked off deeper into the woods. 

"S-Sure" she stupidly said, clearly still shaken form the ordeal. 

_I'll never be able to look at him the same way ever again._ she thought as she stared at the retreating figure that was disappearing into the dark green forest. 

"Be careful, Zero." she called out only for her fading blush to return to its full glory while she mentally slaps herself for her impulsiveness. 

"I will Q-1." he replied to her as he continued to walk off deeper into the jungle. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

_What happened?! Why can't I remember anything?! Dammit! Why?!_ he asked as he tried to recall the events that played. 

_Zero. Where the hell are you? Did you escape? How?_ he asked himself once more when he finally remembered cornering the blasted terrorist. 

_I'm such a failure. I don't deserve this title. I don't deserve to protect Euphie if I can't even catch a simple terrorist._ he concluded as his memories were once more clouded. 

_What I do deserve is to rot in this island._ he thought as his dark memories invaded his mind once more. 

_This should be the price of my sins._ he pondered while gripping his hands into tight balls. 

"Father" _._ he muttered under his breath when he recalled the man's shocked pained face. 

However, his continued thoughts of guilt were soon cut short by the sight of a girl in the distance. 

_Euphie?! It can't be. Impossible._ he thought thinking it was a mere illusion as he gazed at how the lashing winds ruffle her hair like pink ribbons. 

However, his disbelief was soon extinguished as he neared her, now, he could make out her smiling face and teary eyes. 

"Suzaku." she said as happy tears of relief slithered down her cheeks while running to her knight as if fearing he might leave her. 

"Euphie what are you doing here?" he asked completely bewildered gazing upon the princess with confusion ever present in his face. 

"I don't know, the last thing I remembered was me going to help you and seeing a bright red light and the next thing I know I was here." she replied while gazing into his jade-like eyes not bothering to release him from her embrace while slightly blush as she thought of their closeness. 

"You shouldn't have done that. Your sister Cornelia would be worried about you." he said looking down at her as a splinter of fear spiked his heart. 

_That's an understatement. Knowing Cornelia, she'd probably tear the whole world apart to find you and when she does, she'd probably execute me for dragging her beloved little sister into this mess._ he thought as the image of a worried angry Cornelia crossed his mind. 

"I know. But don't worry. I won't let her be too hard on you." she said to him with a comforting smile as if she could read his anxious thoughts. 

_I wish it were that simple. But judging from the way Her Highness protects you Euphie, which is quite comparable to the way Lelouch is with Nunnally, I'm a dead man._ he thought while trying to smile back. 

_I guess over protective siblings run in the family._ he sighed as the statement came to him. 

"Really Suzaku, don't worry." she reassured him once more wearing a smile on her cherry lips. 

He merely smiled as her but the smile failed to reach his eyes. 

"Trust me." she said, her lilac eyes softening with warmth. 

"I will Your Highness." he said with all sincerity. 

_Even if I don't deserve such faith from you._ he sadly thought as he continued to gaze upon her happy innocent lilac eyes. 

"Euphie." she corrected him while finally letting him go. 

_Euphie._ The nickname echoed in his mind like a soothing lullaby. 

"Of course, Euphie." he replied as he gave her a small bow of respect while giving her one of his smiles but this time it reached his eyes. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

The winds lashed at her, whipping her hair into a chaotic mess, yet despite it all she still continues to gaze into the distance, not daring to venture into the dark mysterious jungle depths. As she continues to stand with what is left of her fast ebbing strength, her heart beats wildly with fear as tears began to fall, only to be carried away by the wind. 

_Where am I?_ she thought fearfully as she squinted towards the horizon, trying to look for a sign of life out in the calm lonely sea only for fear and desperation to wash over her in waves once more. 

_I…I'm all alone then._ she concluded, closing her tired eyes as the last flames of hope burn out into oblivion. 

_There has to be someone around here._ she gritted her teeth as she dared to hope once more, but this time her pleas were answered when she saw in the distance an approaching figure. 

_Suzaku!_ she screamed in her thoughts as the emotions of happiness and relief replaced the heavy fear that was once in her heart and with only her nostalgic thoughts guiding her she ran towards her knight folding him into warm happy embrace. 

_Suzaku's here! I'm not alone after all! Thank goodness for that!_ she thought as her embrace tighten and happy tears began trickle down her porcelain cheeks 

"Suzaku." she said his name with affection and familiarity as more tears began to fall but a smile was still present on her lips. 

He didn't seem to notice the change in her tone; instead, he questioned her of how she got to where he is at the moment. She told him the truth of course and she was about to say how glad she was in seeing him, but was halted when she noticed her strangely thumping heart. 

_What's the matter with me?_ she asked herself only to be lost in thought when she gazed upon his emerald eyes. 

She watched those eyes turn soft and warm when he told she should not have done such an irresponsible thing, the look possessed an endearing softness to it, but only to harden when she noticed fear stuck the surface ever so lightly. 

It took her a few moments to understand why he was afraid until it dawned on her with sudden realization and understanding. 

_Sister Cornelia._ she thought rather exhausted and amused. 

_To think a knight of your caliber would be afraid of my sister._ a small smile played on her lips as she listens to his concerns of her sister. 

_Big sister really needs to lighten up a bit. She's basically scaring every man that crosses her path these days._ she concluded as she tried to reassure him that her sister won't be too harsh on him, only to fail when she saw him smile but the hard edges in his eyes didn't leave. 

"Trust me." she said as she reached up and cupped his cheek. 

He obeyed her request with all sincerity. His vow was almost perfect but it was ruined when he called her by her title. She released him then, as she once more looked into the depths of his eyes. 

_They're warmer now. But… Why so sad Suzaku?_ she asked as she noted a hint of a melancholy hue within the emeralds. 

"Euphie." she corrected him and in reply he graced her with a bow but when he looked up he wore the same adorable smile but this time his eyes were warm once more, if not warmer. 

Then an awkward silence began to envelop them until a small growl was heard. And at the same time, a rosy blush bloomed upon her pale features. 

_Oh my! How embarrassing._ she thought as she began to look away, missing the impish grin on her knight's face. 

"We better get some shelter and food, Prin – I mean Euphie. It's getting dark." he said as held out his hand gesturing his wish to assist her, not bothering to mention that she might be getting hungry which she obviously is. 

"That would be lovely." She said, gracing him with the brightest of smiles as she took his hand and began walking away from the windy coast. 

_Who knew, that an Eleven…no,…Japanese could be so courteous. They're not the barbarians Britannia made them out to be._ she concluded thoughtfully as she looked down on Suzaku's firm calloused hand clutching hers with such tenderness. 

"We could stay here for the night. It's dangerous to take shelter in there." he said as the stopped at a small spot not too far from the said jungle. 

"Why? I thought it's better to have trees as coverage." she asked curiously meeting his green eyes with her lavender ones once again. 

"Well, it is but…we're not familiar with the area so it's better to stay here. Also, you never know what kinds of creatures lurk under the shadow of the night." he said jokingly in his vain effort to lighten up his explanation. 

She merely stayed silent for she couldn't help but imagine all the bad things they might come across. That fear was soon mirrored in her eyes when she saw her knight standing up and walking towards the said treacherous place. 

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked wide-eyed as she lifted her face full of fear and concern stopping the knight in his tracts. 

"I'm going to look for something to eat Euphie. So just stay here for a while, don't worry I'll be back." he said reassuringly as he turned his back and proceeded on his halted trip, he was already nearing the forest's green mouth when he was halted once more with a small declaration. 

"Then I coming with you." she declared as she stood up in her full regal height. 

Her eyes no longer mirrored the once immovable fear but unbending determination instead. However, when one looks deeper into her heart, one could still see it beat wildly as unimaginable fears fuel its erratic rhythm. 

_Oh my! What have I gotten myself into?_ she thought as she took a deep breath in an effort to steady her heart's irregular beats. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

_Crap! I never thought the terrain would be this rough! Maybe, it would have been better if we stayed at the beach._ the banished prince thought as he struggled to gain his footing beneath the rocky earth on which he stood. 

He was about to reach for a fruit hanging on a low branch when his footing gave way causing him to slip and land flat on his back. 

"Argh! Where's Suzaku when you need him!" he cussed under his breath in both annoyance and frustration. 

However, the mere thought of his friend gave way for the recent events to play. The anger and guilt was ever present in his heart as he uttered the accursed command. 

**Live.**

_Suzaku._ he sighed as he looked out into the diming violet and red horizon while he placed his dark hawk-like mask under a nearby tree on which he proceeded to climb. 

"I'm sorry." he whispered to the wind, knowing no one else could hear his solemn apology. 

When they were young, the setting sun always meant the end of a good day and the start of another. Happy memories of fun and laughter always accompanied the coming twilight, but they were but children then. Now, the setting sun serves only as a reminder of days long gone and dark memories graced with pain and guilt. 

He looked away from the orange orb, he recalled how the sun began its decent while he looked and stared at the back of the van as saw his only true friend fade into the distance. He could not help but wonder of how things would have gone if the Asfords didn't find them. 

He merely sighed at the recollections. 

_No matter how much I how wish things had happened in the past, all I could do is wish and only to be turned down by the fact it can never come true. So what's the point of wishing if you already know it is useless to do so._ he thought as he began to climb up the tree even higher as he began gathering some more fruits. 

He already had his cape almost full with the stuff when he started to climb down with more difficulty since he was basically doing the feat with one hand present while the other is clutching the bundle that was supposed to be their food. 

_Maybe I should have just brought Kallen along._ he thought while climbing down his third tree, he looked down only to see how a long way down it was going to be. 

However, a new image crushed the thought dead in its tracts before anything could take root. The image of Kallen seeing him slipping and stumbling like an idiot. 

_No. That would be too degrading. To see Zero like that won't be such a good image to project in I'm my aim for the Knights to see me as a miracle worker. And showing off my physical incapacities instead of my intellectual dominance is suicide._ he thought as he shakes his head in an effort to get the image of a laughing Kallen out of him. 

He was eventually able to get down from the tree but he it took more effort than he thought possible. He was basically panting like a dog as he sank down taking a seat at the foot of the tree. There under the darkening shade he began nibbling on the freshly picked fruits. 

_Man! It is a good thing Suzaku taught me how to climb a tree. I'm actually beginning to appreciate the time when he essentially dragged me out of bed every morning to be one with nature, not that I didn't enjoy it of course._ he thought as a small happy smile graced his lips. 

_What I wouldn't give to get those days back._ he pondered only to be saddened by the fact he can't. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he felt the familiar constricting pain engulf his heart. 

_Well, this seems enough. I already ate but it would be a lot easier for me to get back if I have a knife on me._ he thought as he stood up, wearing his mask once more and proceeded to get return to camp. 

_Damn, I really should have just asked Kallen for her knife. But she doesn't seem to have it; or does she._ he thought as the tall plants around him were continually hindering him. 

The thought managed to redden his face a bit, as he recalled Kallen's womanly curves pressed upon him. He could feel how her hips fitted perfectly into his – 

"Ugh! Why can't I get that image off my head?" he said as his photographic memory began to replay the events, every detail accounted for, every second measured. 

_Never mind the knife. It's too small to cut through anything anyway._ he concluded as he tried to shift his thoughts once more. 

He eventually shook the image off when he started to concentrate on the darkening path as he took on the rough terrain but his rapid heartbeat betrayed his calm exterior. 

Stars were already beginning to show as he walked towards the camp with his throat parched like the Sahara desert. So far, he was unable to find any other source of water in the area he had trekked. 

_I guess could just drink from the falls when she goes to sleep._ he concluded as he walked nearer to the appointed area. 

_Man, this scavenging thing took a lot out of me than I thought._ he inwardly reflected as his heart began to beat faster in fatigue and how the thirst made his throat feel coarse as sandpaper. 

He eventually reached the camp, and by the time he arrived, a fire was present and the area was already cleared from unwanted rubbles and foliage. The sky was already indigo and he was both too sore and thirsty to speak. He was already gathering with what's left of his strength in trying to maintain his commanding posture that was in the process of decay with every passing second. 

His fingers were about to let the bundle slip only to be stopped by his soldier. He was too preoccupied in trying to stand like his usual self that he didn't notice her come near him again. 

_I've got to stop this before this becomes a habit._ he thought as he stared into two pools of cerulean blue eyes only to be reminded by how thirsty he was. 

The girl seemed to have read his mind when she offered him to drink which he obviously refused, for both his pride and his secret. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

_What's taking him so long?_ she thought as she clutched the jacket around her tighter as a strong chilling wind blew past her. 

_It's getting cold. And the sky's dark enough that the stars are coming out._ she looked up worriedly as the thought of Zero falling in jeopardy gave her an adrenaline rush causing her heart to palpitate for the third time since Zero left to scavenge for some food. 

"Enough! He's a grown man for crying out loud! He could take care of himself just fine! So stop your freaking worrying already!" she berated herself as she recalled how her worrying got her into a rather embarrassing situation with her commander. 

The memory was quite hazy now, but she could still recall how her body seemed to fit perfectly unto his. How his scent carried a hint of lavender. 

_Stop!_ she mentally slapped herself as promiscuous images began to play in her head; she was blushing beet red as she tried to preoccupy herself with other things like school and next week's homework. Anything to distract her would be a welcomed blessing right now. 

She was fundamentally recalling almost long lost math problems in her head when she heard heavy footsteps signaling both effort and fatigue. 

_Zero! He's back!_ she thought as she stood up to approach the man. 

She observed the bundle he was carrying was going to slip so she quickly stopped it by holding his hand and taking the bundle in the process. 

_Whoa, he took this much?!_ she thought as the weight of the baggage began to settle in. 

She looked up to him, meeting the dark tinted mask and noted how his shoulders seemed to heave a lot more than normal. His posture was the same but the way his chest expands in an effort to gain more oxygen betrayed him. 

_Judging from the types of fruits, he probably climbed more than a couple of trees to get them and it looks like he really needs a rest._ she assessed as she looked at her commander with an analyzing gaze. And it seems her conclusions of him being physically exhausted were confirmed when his walk didn't have that same stately feel and rhythm. 

"Zero, you better get something to drink." she said as she saw him slump down to his seat, despite his best efforts to hide it of course. 

"No need, Kallen. I'm fine. You should eat." he said with a tired tone that revealed his situation even more. 

_Hmm…he does not looks tired but sounds tired as well._ she assessed once more while nodding in agreement to his suggestion. 

_It's not my place anyway._ she concluded as she bit into the fruit she was holding. The fruit was both juicy and sweet tickling her taste buds and throat as it slides down her esophagus. 

_Oh, it sooo good!_ she exclaimed in thought as she munched on another one. 

As time went on, she consumed almost half of the bundle and gave out a small-satisfied burp. 

"Oh! I never eaten so many fruits in my life." she said as she drank down some water from the falls to wash the sweetness out a little only to notice a dark observing figure sitting away from her. 

_Zero! Oh, crap! Was he looking the whole time?!_ she mentally cringed at the thought him seeing her acting like a starving monkey, while her cheeks were graced with a slight burning blush. 

_Hmph! He's so quite you forget he's actually there sometimes._ she thought while taking a deep calming lungful of air into her panicked system. 

"Zero, you really should take a drink. What you did was no easy task, even for me. So why not just drink something." she said deciding to change the train of thought, whatever it was, as she observed that he was still panting. 

"Like I said earlier, I'm fine." he replied with his usual tone, but a hint of exasperation was still present in his tone. 

She merely sighed at his stubbornness. 

_Why doesn't he drink already?! It's not as if the water is poisoned or anything. In fact, it is quite delicious. So what's his problem?_ her brows furrowed as she pondered on the reason of her commander's stubbornness until it hit her. 

_Of course! His secret identity! That's the reason why._ she mentally hit herself on the head for missing such an obvious answer. 

"I won't look, I promise." she said in a soft tone that caught Zero's attention. 

She was met with obvious silence; she could almost hear the wheels in head turn while he gazes at her observantly. 

"Zero, you trust me don't you?" she asked in a gentle way that shows her vulnerability. 

She heard him sigh in reply. 

_Of course, he doesn't trust you. Who are you to him but a simple soldier?_ she sadly concluded as she turned head shyly avoiding his piercing faceless gaze. She was about to apologize when he heard him reply to her once more. 

"Close your eyes Kallen." he commanded, but the command no longer posses the usual authoritative tone, it was more gentle and kind, completely unlike the Zero she knew and admired. 

She obediently followed the order. 

"Are they closed?" he asked as she heard a ruffle of clothing. 

"Yes." she simply replied as she began to listen to the sounds around her. 

She heard the approaching footsteps nearing the rushing falls. She perceived the sounds of turning screws as he removed his mask, the familiar scent of lavender pervaded upon her heightened senses. Soon, she listened to the commander's hungry gasps as he struggled to quench the burning fire in his throat. 

_He really was thirsty._ she amusingly thought as a tiny smile grew on her lips. 

Soon, the sound of dripping liquid was only heard, she could almost imagine him reaching for his mask only to be hindered when she spoke up after her long silence. 

"Wait. Don't put on your mask just yet." she said as she reached out into the dark oblivion only to come across a solid form on which she perceived to be his back. 

"Why?"he asked, the familiar tone of authority restored by the refreshing liquid. 

"Well…you'd be more comfortable that way, right?"she said shyness present in her tone while a blush bloomed once more upon her cheeks. 

The familiar silence graced the atmosphere once more. 

"Like I said I won't look. A promise is a promise." she confirmed as her hand trailed unto his shoulder with a serious look upon her face. 

She could hear an amused smirk escape his lips. He soon left her, with only his footsteps telling his planned destination. 

"Open your eyes Kallen." he ordered as she heard him took a seat nearby. 

She was hesitant. However, curiosity got the best of her so when she opened her eyes she automatically surveyed the area. 

"It would be highly inconvenient for you to keep your eyes closed all through the night. So to make things easier for you Q1, I'll just stay behind this boulder." he said getting her attention. It was coming from behind the very boulder on which she was resting. 

"I won't peep I promise." She vowed, hiding the disappointment in her voice. 

He laughed at the statement. The laugh was light yet familiar. It was unlike the maniacal one she heard when they found out it was Suzaku piloting the Lancelot. 

_Suzaku._ she thought as her eyes narrowed a bit as thoughts of betrayal and dishonor echoed in her head. 

"I know you won't Q1. I trust you." he said with his warm voice that shook her from further musings and made her heart more erratic than usual. 

"Thank you Zero." she replied with a faint blush was still present on her cheeks. 

Silence had once again consumed them, but it was no longer awkward but instead comforting. It was a chance for them to think and rest, and that is something that rarely happens to them. They were always busy with something, so actually, to have a few moments in undisturbed thought was a nice respite. But it was once again unsettled by another apology. 

"Zero?" she asked softly trying to maintain the atmosphere around them. 

"Hmm?" he responded in the same volume as hers. 

"I'm really sorry about earlier." She said in utmost sincerity. 

"It's all right Kallen. No harm intended, right?" he said in amusement trying to lighten up the atmosphere a bit. 

_Really? But it was so –_ she wasn't able to finish the thought when Zero continued on. 

"Can I ask you something Kallen?" he asked softly, earning her nodding reply. 

_You can ask me anything, Zero._ she thought as she listened in to what his question is going to be. 

"Why do you trust me so?" he said still maintaining his gentle tone. 

_Why? Where should I start? The answers are so many that I can't even count them anymore._ she thought as she recalled how her preformed such feats of miracles and how he promised to bring them victory and freedom. 

"Kallen?" he asked gaining her attention once more. 

"Oh, sorry. I got distracted. To answer your question Zero would be like reading to you a mini novel." she jokingly replied on which he chuckled in response. 

"Oh, really? How so?" he asked still amusingly at her. 

"Well…it's because you gave me a lot of reasons to trust you." she confessed. 

"Come now. There must be some main reason on why you willing trust a complete stranger." He said now with a hint of somberness lacing his jeering tone. 

_Why indeed?_ she asked herself. 

"Honestly Zero? I don't know exactly. You could say I trusted you when you said you'd grant us victory over the Britannians during the Shinjuku massacre on which you did. You saved our lives back there Zero, that's one reason on why I trust you." she replied with sobriety as well. 

"Oh." he replied as she tried to process the content of her confession. 

"Zero?"she asked once more, breaking the growing silence between them. 

"Yes, Kallen?" he asked as well. 

"I was wondering. Why do YOU trust me?"she asked with vulnerability present in her tone. 

_You do you trust someone like me when you could have someone better?_ She thought as an image of a green-haired woman raced through her thoughts as quick as the pang of jealousy the came by in a flash. 

"Hmm…That's an easy question. I trust you because of your loyalty and skill Kallen. You have proven yourself worthy of that well-earned trust. So never disregard the trust on which I have bestowed upon you." he said with passion in his reply. 

_Really!_ she exclaimed in disbelief as a touch of pride grew upon her fiery spirit. 

"How about that girl…CC?" she asked unconsciously, but it was too late to take it back. 

"C.C. is an accomplice. We made a contract together that I promised to fulfill in due time. That is all." he answered plainly, as if it was a basic fact. 

"Oh." she replied as she gazed up at the starry night only to notice a searchlight in the distance. 

"Look. Zero, a light!" she pointed out with her finger. 

"I see. Looks like we're leaving this island earlier than expected." he said in his familiar triumphant tone laced with amusement and curiosity. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of familiarity in that tone, the very tone that reminds her of Lelouch. 

"Yeah." she enthusiastically agreed while stifling a yawn escaping her lips. 

"I suggest we rest for now Kallen. We have a long day ahead if that light isn't what we expected it to be." he concluded somberly. 

"Sure, Zero." she replied as she began to settle in to a better position. 

As she began to drift into the world of dreams, she could not help but wonder about what kind of contract Zero and CC had with each other. As her reality started to haze, her thought were soon shifted on Lelouch and how she thought he was Zero by the similarities in their voice. She was wrong of course. However, as the final clouds of sleep began to form, she could not help notice a peeping shadow in her hindsight only for her eyes to droop with tiredness, missing the sight of a pair of amethyst eyes hidden within the dancing shadows. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

_She's kidding._ he thought in disbelief as he stared at the princess's declaration. 

_And she's going into a jungle wearing that?!_ he thought as he briefly observed the girl's garments. 

As he continued to contemplate, Euphie, wanting to show that she was serious in coming, walked towards him in an energetic pace with her hands clutching the sides of her gown to prevent her from stepping on it. His musings were stopped when he noticed that she was already nearing him. 

"Really Euphie you should rest." he said when the princess finally caught up to him. 

"No. It's dangerous to go alone." she replied stubbornly with her back straight and her eyes glinting with determination, expertly hiding the fear that is continually making her heart run faster than a hummingbird's wings. 

"I'll be fine. I'm a trained individual." he insisted with all sincerity, only to be disappointed with a little willful sound. 

"Hmph!" she snorted adorably while gazing into his green eyes once more. 

_Who would have thought that a girl like her could be so stubborn?_ he briefly wondered as he made a tired consenting sigh. 

"Fine. But stay close. Like I said we don't know what kind of beasts are hiding behind the thick undergrowth." he consented knowing how he won't be going anywhere if kept insisting for her to wait. 

He turned his back and proceeded to go into the darkening greens, unable to notice how she merely nodded and gulped at his warning as the images of attacking wild animals flash in her head once more. 

They have been searching for a while and they came across a place where fruit-bearing trees dominated the area, along with it being dotted with animal tracts and judging from the freshness and amount of the droppings found, it would be coming to the same place eventually. 

_Hmm…looks like we're going to have meat tonight._ he mused as he began to look for something to make a trap with. It eventually didn't take long for him to find a large broken tree branch nearby, and after that, he started to dig a hole large enough for the animal. 

"Suzaku?" said a small voice, catching attention as he continued to dig. 

"Hmm?" he replied as he forcefully struck the hardened soil and hauling the excess dirt out. 

"Why are you digging?" she asked curiously while standing a few feet behind him. 

"It's a trap, and judging from the tracts and droppings the animal is close by." he grunted as he hauled out more earth to the already deepening pit. 

"Oh." she said as she proceeded to watch him with intense scrutiny making him a tad uncomfortable. 

Soon, silence came over the both of them. Only the dull thuds and muffled creeks came from the silently grunting digger as his princess still maintained her poised position. It was merely broken with a rather tired sigh. 

"Can I help?" she asked only to be denied by her burrowing protector. 

"No need. Besides, it would be impolite of me to do so." he replied as a grin grew upon his sweating face while briefly pausing on his diggings as he assessed the depth of the pit. 

"Oh, okay. I'll just go and pick some fruits instead." she said with a little pout present upon her pink lips as she turned and started to go off to some nearby trees. 

"Wait!" he said reaching out and grabbing her small wrist. 

She paused at such an action, turning her head and meeting his eyes once more. She was silent while waiting for him to continue his statement before continuing on what he was doing. 

"Be careful, Euphie. Don't do off too far." he said with his soft green eyes mirroring his concern for her safety, letting her wrist lose from his grip. 

She in return gave the knight a reassuring smile and nod as she went off to gather some fruits on the low hanging branches of some trees close by. 

After a few more minutes of laborious digging, he finally managed to finish and cover the trap up with some discarded foliage. He then went to find Euphie, which fortunately wasn't hard since he could hear her melodious voice singing a tune of a familiar lullaby nearby. 

It seems she finally conquered her fear of the jungle. He amusingly thought as he followed the voice that seem to hold a rather melancholy quality that made him pause for a moment, but for only a moment. 

"Suzaku!" she exclaimed as she saw his approaching form, with a bright happy smile ever present on her lovely face completely opposite to the sad lullaby that was his guide . 

_Beautiful._ he thought as he gazed upon her well-endowed figure as the orange rays of the setting sun surround her with an almost ethereal aura. 

_So close but so far._ he thought as he continued to approach her with a small smile on his handsome face. 

He hid his sadness as he realized a painful obvious truth about their relationship. 

_She may be nice to me and speak to me with affection reserved only for those close to her but that doesn't change the fact that she's a princess and I'm nothing more but an Eleven. The fact that I am her knight doesn't have much weight since that she's most likely destined for somebody else. And that somebody isn't me._ he sadly concluded while maintaining a cheery smile and tone as he spoke to her. 

"I see you've gathered enough fruit to feed an army." he jokingly said as she herself came towards him with her skirt overflowing with assorted fruit. 

She merely giggled lightly at his words. 

"And I see you've finally finished digging that trap of yours." she said observing his dirty white breeches with a warm smile still plastered on her face. 

"Yeah. But we've got to wait for a while for it to catch something." he said as he slumped down exhaustingly underneath a large tree. 

"Okay." she nodded happily, as she took a seat beside his tired form. 

Underneath the playful shadows of the aged tree they rested, listening to the calming silence around them only to be disturbed by faint panicked rustling. 

_The trap._ he thought as he quickly stood up and sprinted towards the location of the sound. 

When he arrived, he saw the trap open but empty. A disappointed frown graced his features, as the princess trailed behind him carrying the picked fruits with her. 

_What happened?! How the hell did it manage to escape?!_ he thought as he began assessing the trap he recently made. 

"That's okay Suzaku we could just eat the fruits I've picked instead." she said reassuringly only to be ignored by his wonderment upon the failed snare. 

_The hole seems deeps enough...hmm…So how did – Crap!_ he exclaimed in thought as he saw the scattered foliage. 

_I layered the leaves too thick!_ he assessed as he looked at the leaves that were scattered aimlessly around the area instead of it being settled on the bottom, as it should be. 

_It seems that the creature ran over the trap, but since the leaves were layered on too thick it just scattered the foliage with the speed it was running on. Urgh! I'm such an idiot!_ he berated himself while clutching some of the leaves in utter frustration. 

_There goes dinner._ he sighed disappointingly and embarrassingly when he thought of how in the world he was going to get the princess a decent meal. 

"Suzaku!" Euphie shouted immediately getting his once lost attention. 

"Huh?" he reacted as he turned around to see an annoyed Euphemia. 

"I said we could just eat these instead." she said the statement word for word while her pink brows knitted in annoyance. 

_Eat what?_ he questioned only to be answered with the sight of the fruit-filled skirt she was clutching. 

_You forgot about the fruits, Stupid!_ he mentally clunked himself on the head as he took on an apologizing smile and face the frowning maiden before him. 

"You're right, Euphie. We could sustain ourselves with the fruits you've picked." he said smilingly to the princess who in turn smiled and nodded with agreement. 

"It's getting dark. We'd better go back." he said as he extended his hand out for the visibly tired girl. 

"Yes. Let's." she replied as she took his hand while he began to guide her out of the jungle and another clutch the bundle of fruits gathered in her skirt. 

They were walking in silence, hand-in-hand, as random thoughts play within the guide's head. He was already reminiscing the time when Lelouch and he were young and he'd drag his friend out to camp almost every day. 

He soon remembered the time when they actually caught a small boar, with the trap they set. The same trap that he screwed up earlier. 

He sighed at the recollection. 

_Where's Lelouch when you need him. He's always been good at estimating stuff and planning while I just do what he says._ he randomly thought at how his friend despite the years was still his calculating organizing self. 

_That. And the fact that he is still lazy and slow as a sloth._ he thought chuckling at Lelouch's obvious disdain for physical activity. 

His arm soon felt a small tug, he turned to ask the girl what was the matter only to come across the sight of her raising her brow in curiosity. 

"It's nothing. I just remembered something. That's all." he explained as gave her a reassuring smile, proving that he hasn't lost his head yet. 

The girl merely knitted her brows and gave him a questioning look that he ignored as he turned his attention back to the rather bumpy path. 

When they finally did arrive, both were too tired to speak so the merely sat in silence and ate the fruits Euphie picked earlier. He was feeding the fire with some driftwood only for his attention to be caught by a familiar kind sweet voice. 

"Suzaku?" she shyly said as her chin rested upon her folder knees. 

In response, he gazed up to see what question does the princess have this time. 

"Before the war, Lelouch and Nunnally stayed with you and your family right?" she asked looking deep into the fire's hungry core and not meeting his eyes. 

"…" he was speechless, he expected questions about but he never expected her to ask him about his childhood. 

She waited patiently for his reply, not daring to take her eyes away from the fire. 

_Should I tell her?_ the question echoed in his mind as he felt himself being torn between his princess and his friend. 

"Yes." he finally replied in a quiet tone that seemed to take on a somber atmosphere. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

Beneath the lacy shadows, warm orange and yellow lights dance upon a singing maiden. Through her smiling lips, a melody of a familiar lullaby escapes. As she holds her fruit-filled juice-stained skirt, a familiar sense of longing hung at the edges of her memories. 

_Lelouch._ she thought as an image of a smirking violet-eyed boy resurfaces after so many years, buried beneath reality with efforts to accept and forget her beloved half-brother's announced death. 

_Is he really alive?_ she asked as her hand paused on a low hanging bounty, while thoughts of happy childhood days replay faded and blurred. 

_If so. Why hasn't he contacted us._ she wondered as her hand reached up and picked off the juicy orb from its lowly branch. 

"Why?" she continued to ask, then an image of a masked man entered her reflections of the past. 

_Zero._ the reality of her brother hiding beneath the dark mask always made her heart constrict in pain and confusion. 

_Could he really be Zero?_ she contemplated as she gazed up at the reddening heavens, a stray tear slid down her cheek as another brother crossed the threshold of her musings. 

_Clovis._ a sad smile was present on her lips as memories of petty arguments came into play. 

_He and Lelouch never did get along._ she thought as the image of a smirking victorious Lelouch and the angry red face of Clovis came to. 

_But… I never thought that…_ she paused as reality came bearing down on her once more, like a ton of bricks falling upon her gentle heart. 

_Lelouch. If you are Zero… that would mean... you killed brother Clovis._ she concluded, forcing herself the dark side of such revelations. Happiness and sorrow battled within her as thoughts of relief came to her only to be shadowed by the ugly fact that Lelouch killed Clovis. 

Once more stray tears slid down her porcelain cheeks. However, she soon wiped them away with her free hand, which was scented with a fruity aroma. 

_"_ What should I do?" She asked herself, she stood among the bountiful fruit trees waiting for an answer but she was only met with lonely silence. 

She sighed as she let the silence clear her from the questions that pestered her to no end ever since the hostage incident where she met Zero for the first time. 

_I really must not think of such thoughts. It's impossible. Lelouch can't be Zero. Father said that they died during the war. Besides, whatever reason do I have to disbelieve father's words? Just because Zero referred to me with familiarity doesn't mean he's actually Lelouch._ she thought as she forced down the rising hope that threaten to erupt. 

_Zero is not Lelouch. Lelouch…Lelouch is gone. He's not coming back. He's…dead._ she screamed within as she denied the reality of him living as Zero takes root, growing unwelcomed hope within her. 

"He's dead." she whispered to herself as she once again sang the old lullaby taught to her by a lost beloved brother. 

As the familiar tune grows and flee from her quivering lips, the dark memories were forcefully banished into the deeper realms of the subconscious as the happy ones take their place, giving her the familiar smile once again. 

Soon, as the finally shreds of sadness were hidden, approaching footsteps were heard. The princess saw her gallant knight advance towards her standing form. A true smile then appeared upon her lips as she called out his name with sincerity and joy. 

_Look's like he's finally finished with that trap of his._ she observed as she gazed upon his dirt-dusted breeches. 

Yet her smile faded a bit when she once again saw his eyes soften with a melancholic hue. He joked with her and she in turn giggled shyly like a schoolgirl, but she still could see the sadness that stained his beautiful bright emerald eyes. 

_My, digging that trap really must have taken its toll on him._ she concluded as she saw her knight slump down with noticeable fatigue in his posture. He told her that it was going to take a while for the trap to catch something so in turn she sat beside him also tired from picking fruits all day long. 

As she sat beside him, she felt the familiar warmth envelop her once more. The very warmth that seem to chase away all her problems and sadness. 

_He's so warm._ she contemplated as she took a deep relaxing breath, breathing in the scent of nature and masculinity, with the hint of a fruity aroma reminding her of old perfumes back in Britannia. 

The silence went on for so long, and she didn't want it to end, but just like all things, it will always come to an end. And the ending came in the form of panicked rustling on where her knight left her side in order to peruse the unfortunate creature that was to be their dinner. 

While she also stood up from where they once sat in serenity and rushed towards the direction, her knight had sped up to. When she finally did find him, she noticed at once how the surroundings were littered with leaves and twigs. 

_What happened here?_ she wondered as she recalled how the area wasn't so littered as before. But her thoughts were momentarily halted when her eyes saw Suzaku assessing his supposed be trap. 

_Oh. It didn't work then._ she concluded as she observed the knight's frustration. 

She tried comforting him of course, but he merely ignored her efforts thus annoying her in the process. She called out his name once more, this time managing to gain his once lost attention. He then turned towards her questioningly as she stated the fact that they can eat the fruits she picked instead. He shyly agreed with a smile that seemed to have made her annoyance evaporate into thin air. 

She nodded in turn but was a little surprised when he offered her his hand to take. She took it, secretly hoping him not notice her hesitation. As soon as her hand fell upon his strong warm hands, her heart took flight once more as a small blush bloomed upon her cheeks. 

They finally arrived at the camp, and both of them were too tired to speak, so they merely contented themselves by nibbling on the fruits she had picked. As she sat gazing into the fire, her random thoughts during their journey back seemed to replay within her head. 

Random thoughts. Thoughts of how warm his hand felt. How he always seem to be there for her, ever since they first met. As her thoughts shifted, she vaguely contemplated of how thankful she was that she took a few bites before they walked back. She offered him some but he refused, she didn't press seeing a familiar tone hinted in his eyes. The tone was familiar because of her memories of seeing Clovis and Lelouch get into intellectual squabbles where Lelouch always won. If she wasn't mistaken, the tone was called wounded pride. 

She paused at the recall. 

_He always seems to find a way into my thoughts one way or another._ she thought while taking a deep breath, letting the salty fragrant air fill her lungs. 

As she continued to stare into the flames inner core, her thoughts shifted once more, as a long forgotten trivia surfaced from within the sea of memories she dearly holds. 

_Didn't Lelouch and Nunnally stayed with Suzaku before the war?_ she suddenly remembered while quickly glancing in the pondering knight's direction and returning back to look into the dancing hungry flames. 

_That's right! How foolish of me to forget such a thing._ she thought begrudgingly as she stole one more glance at the knight who was feeding the fire with some more wood. 

"Suzaku?" she asked maintaining her position as her heart pounded rapidly preparing herself for revelations that would surely give a more in depth view of both of her brother and her knight's persona. 

She waited for a while until she continued with her question. When she asked him, she could feel his hesitation in the air while she waited for his reply. She already knew the answer, but some things just felt more real with a confirmation. 

"Yes." he replied the tone carrying the atmosphere of weariness and sobriety. 

She sighed, closing her eyes as she let the confirmation sink in, and when she finally opened her eyes she turned to meet his eyes only to realize that he was already gazing far across the endless darkening sea, guilt and sadness staining and hardening his eyes into stone. 

"What happened?" she whispered, but it was enough for the knight's sharp to catch. 

"The war happened." He replied in clipped tones, so unlike the warm soft tenor she was already used to. 

"I see." She sadly stated while still looking at the seated figure before her. 

"What brought this on Euphie?" he asked, pain unmistakable in his voice. 

The unfamiliar hardness tore at her heart like a sharp dagger. She never thought that such agony could befall on such a good person like Suzaku. 

_What happened?_ she asked herself, forgetting to reply to the knight's question as she returned her gaze back to the fiery core. 

_What happened during that dark bloody massacre? What happened that people would see it fit to punish innocents, treating them as useless as the dirt they walk upon. What?_ she continued to ponder, as she let out a tired sigh, she turned back to her knight who was already staring at her. 

He was awaiting her reply, a reply, which in her musings she forgot to give. 

She stared into his hardened eyes once more as she readied herself for her reply. 

"I was…curious. Forgive me, if I had opened old wounds." She said dejectedly still maintaining eye contact. 

"No. It's not your fault. Like you said Princess, you were just curious." He reassured her, but his voice still lacked the warmth she longed to hear. 

"Euphie." She corrected once more. 

He merely sighed in reply and said nothing. 

"I'm really sorry. Please do not be mad at me." she said in a pleading voice filled with sincerity. 

"I'm not mad at you Euphie." he said with only a hint of warmth only to be smothered by the hard edge in his voice. 

"You seem to sound like it." she replied shying from eye contact as she took refuge in the flames' dancing core. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound that way." He said gentler and warmer now but still, the coldness didn't leave the tone. 

She remained silent as she contemplated at what he said only to be caught by surprised by his revelation. 

"When we were young, I remember always bickering with Lelouch only to be stopped by Nunnally's interventions. We always seemed to have opposing views at that time but as time went on we eventually got along fine." He said, the obvious air of reminisce hanging in his voice. 

"I'm guessing you always lost." She amusingly concluded as she glanced at his direction only to be awarded with the sight of a slight blush upon the young knight's cheeks, confirming her conclusions. 

_My, he so cute when blushes._ she let out a little giggle as she saw the blush grow a bit deeper. 

"I tell me more, please Suzaku." she asked with wide pleading eyes that one could not help but obey. 

Silence went on for what seemed hours of anticipation only to be rewarded by the knight's defeated sigh. 

"What do you want to know?" he asked as he shifted to a position closer to her. 

"Everything." She replied without hesitation. 

_And much much more._ she silently added as she hugged her knees closer inhaling the fruity scent of her skirt in the process. 

"Ha! That would take me so long to tell that you'd probably fall asleep in boredom. So…I suggest that you make things a bit more specific Euphie." he jokingly said as the remaining hard edges began to dissipate. 

"Fine."she pouted delightfully as she thought of more specific questions to ask him. 

"Okay. How about this? You said you two always bickered at something, right? So… what were they about?" she asked with genuine interest lighting her eyes. 

"Well… To be honest, I can't much recall such things…the only thing I could remember are our arguments about me being too physical and not having enough mental capabilities while him being the exact opposite." He confessed while his voice and eyes began to soften with happy memories. 

_Some things never change. Lelouch always value the mind over the body._ she giggled while recalling the time he skipped fencing class by hiding in the library all day long until the teacher got tired of looking for him and gave up all together. 

"Lelouch always hated doing anything physical." she agreed as more memories of her exercise phobic brother began to come. 

"He didn't have much say on the matter when I was basically dragging him out almost every day to go camping." he said while looking into the fire with such longing. 

"Really? I always thought Lelouch and Mother Nature never got along so well." she said with curiosity and amusement coating every word. 

"They didn't at first but as time went on they eventually came to an agreement. He was actually enjoying our little adventures when he finally got used to roughing it." he said as youthful memories enter him. 

"You were his friend weren't you, Suzaku." she said as a hint sadness came with her statement. 

"He's my best friend." He replied as a familiar sadness began forming in his eyes. 

_Is? Wait does that mean…_ she thought as she dissected Suzaku's statement even further. She turned away from the fire to glance at him again only to see that he did the same. They were now meeting eye to eye and she could see the unmistakable guilt and sadness coating his emerald orbs. 

"What is the matter Suzaku? Did something happen during the war?" she asked worried as she saw his eyes darken to an almost sinister hue. 

"A lot of things happened. Many innocents were killed and many soldiers were sacrificed in an already conquered battle. Also, a lot of mistakes and sins were committed caused by ambition and fear. So many things happened in that war, Euphie that it would take me a lifetime to describe." He said shaking as he recalled the violent war that had taken place many years ago. 

_So much pain._ she thought as she looked at the shaking knight before her. She wanted to comfort him and in doing so she approached him slowly while engulfing him in a comforting embrace. She felt him stiffen in her arms as if in shock but she only held him tighter. 

"Tell me everything. I will wait a lifetime if I have to. Just let it out, Suzaku." she softly whispered to him as she rubbed his back comfortingly. 

She heard him gave out a shuddering sigh, when she felt him return her embrace. It was vise-like as if he was clutching a safety for dear life. 

_Suzaku._ she thought as she waited for him to say something. 

"It was an accident. I…I didn't mean it. I lost control. I… I'm so sorry father." he shuddered out as he held her close to him as he journeyed down to the past of regret and sorrow. 

_Sorry for what Suzaku?_ she asked within her as she kept her silence. 

"I…I didn't mean to hurt you. I –" he continued only to break down in sobs. 

_Hurt? What does he mean? Genbu killed himself in the war. No! Suzaku, you didn't._ she stiffened at the revelation as tidbits of info came her way, and she distinctly remember Genbu Kururugi committing suicide in the reports, now through Suzaku's confession, the situation came in a new light. 

_He killed his father._ she concluded as the choking sobs of a broken knight began clouding her vision with tears as well. 

"I beg and pleaded for him stop. But…"he said still shuddering and chocking in sobs. The image of a scared young boy, concerned for his fellowmen begging his father to stop fighting a useless war came into her mind. 

_So that's why he's so poignant at times. The guilt he has been carrying in his heart all this time is already in the verge of collapsing on him._ she thought as she recalled those time when she caught him bearing a heavy atmosphere when his thoughts take him to another place. 

"I…I was…" he said trying to continue only to be silence by her reply. 

"Shh… I was not your fault. You were but a child then and had no intention of doing such an act. As you had said Suzaku, it was just an accident. A horrible accident that cruel Fate has played upon a mere child that is all." she said with tears on her face as she looked at the man before with such love and understanding. 

_That's right he was only trying to protect something very dear to him. Just like Lelouch perhaps? If he is alive and was the one who killed Clovis, it is possible that he was only trying to protect the citizens Clovis has ordered to kill. Yes, that could be it!_ she concluded as she pondered upon the newly discovered possibility. 

"But…" he tried to continue only to be silenced by her once more. 

"It wasn't you fault Suzaku." she said it more a like a fact rather than words of comfort. 

"It wasn't." she said gently as she embraced him once more. 

"Euphie. I –" he said only to hesitate when a new pain gave way into his already battered heart. 

"What is it Suzaku?" she asked gentleness and love covering the question. 

"I don't deserve to be your knight. You deserve someone better. Someone who is not a murderer." He said as pain became imminent in his voice. 

"Don't say such words! You are my knight Suzaku no matter how undeserving you think you are of the position. You are a kind and good person who has his country's best interests at heart. You are one of the best pilots Britannia is lucky to have despite their continued denial of the fact. You're a treasure that in some extreme stroke of good luck that I have discovered, and I'm never going to let you go. And some day I hope you would see yourself the way I see you now and forever more." She passionately declared as she removed herself from his embrace to stare at him intently with an unfamiliar flame burning within her lilac depths. 

"Euphie." he said as if wanting to continue but he didn't seem to have the right words to express them. 

She sighed at the silence that seems to engulf them during such conversations. 

_Okay. It is definitely time to change the subject._ she concluded as she pondered upon the many questions she was to ask then it hit her. 

"Suzaku." she said in an effort to catch his attention that she definitely did. 

"Yes, Euphie?" he replied in turn while turning back his gaze into her lilac eyes. 

"When you said Lelouch was your best friend, you didn't use a past tense. Why?" she asked him solemnly not daring to let go of her gaze. 

She could see the surprise in his eyes when the question finally bore in, then hesitation came only to be shadowed by sorrow once more. 

"It's because, despite of the time that has passed I still consider him to be my best friend." He replied truthfully in a way but evasion was still clear in his eyes. 

"Oh. So they are really gone then." she sadly concluded. 

"I wouldn't say that Euphie. I mean… despite the declaration, they haven't found any bodies yet right? Besides, Lelouch is too smart to get himself killed that easily. And I'm sure he won't let anything harm Nunnally so I'm hoping that both of them are safe. Wherever they are." He said comfortingly as his voice regained some of its gentleness. 

"You're right. Lelouch's smart enough to take care of himself and Nunnally. But, if they are alive, why did they not contact us?" she asked with a hint of doubt. 

"As I recall he was pretty angry at your father when he disowned himself and got sent to Area 11 as political hostages, so he probably still is." He answered her sincerely. 

"It is not good to harbor hatred Suzaku. It is like a disease that would continue to spread unless you finally take the cure of forgiveness to remove it from your heart." She concluded as she turned her gaze back to the fire. 

"I guess there are just some things that are quite hard to forgive." He said as he himself turned his gaze back to the fire. 

"Yes. I guess so." She agreed as a small yawn escaped her lips. 

"We better get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." He concluded as he glanced up to the dark velvet skies with a searchlight appearing in the distance. 

As she positioned herself on the sand, she also glanced up towards the starry heavens. 

"We used to stare at the stars all night waiting for shooting stars so we could make wishes." She cheerful reminisced as her lids began to droop; sleep soon claimed her as she heard Suzaku's final statement. 

"Yeah, those were the days. Goodnight, my princess." he whispered as the she finally went off to the world of dreams. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

"This way Kallen. Judging from the direction of the light we're heading in the right direction." the masked man said as he turned towards his ace. 

"Yes, Zero. But what happens if –" she trailed off as he cut her off. 

"If they're enemies Kallen we would have no choice but to eliminate them." He said coldly as he stood with his regal pose. 

She merely nodded, she was about to ask him something when they both noticed a faint rustling and voice coming their way. 

"Hide." He ordered as they took coverage behind the trees. 

As the voices neared, they recognized a familiar voice. 

"Careful, Euphie." said the voice with genuine concern as they finally came into view. 

_Euphie! She's here?! Impossible!_ he thought in disbelief as he stealthy glanced at the two figures. 

He glanced at Kallen who was already awaiting his orders to eliminate them. She was already readying her position when she stepped on a twig. 

_Damn. Of all the rotten luck._ he swore as he glanced at the girl with his penetrating invisible gaze as she mouthed sorry while bowing her head. 

"Who's there?!" called out the knight. 

_Guess there's no other choice. He'll find out sooner or later._ he concluded as he gave Kallen the signal to show herself but gave no order to attack yet. 

"I said who's there?" the knight called out once more. 

"I never thought you'd be so impatient Suzaku." she said as she came out of her hiding place. 

"Kallen!" the boy exclaimed in shock as the image of a sickly girl crossed his mind. 

"That's right Suzaku. I'm a Black Knight!" she declared proudly as her blue eyes crossed with emerald. 

_That's right Kallen. Distract him._ he thought as he began forming a plan of escape. 

"Why? Why would you rebel against your own country?" the knight asked as he began assessing the girl before him. 

"You're wrong! I am loyal to my country! I fight under the flag of Japan for I am Kallen Kouzuki!" she answered passionately as she let her words sink in. 

"A half-blood." He concluded in shock. 

"Yes, I'm a half-blood. But the Japanese blood that runs through me is stronger." She declared as she charged to toward the knight. 

"Kallen, let's not do this. I don't want to hurt you." he said as he blocked her effortlessly. 

"Hmph! You don't seem to have problems of fighting me in my Guren." She replied as she gave him a punch to the gut that connected. 

"Suzaku!" exclaimed the princess as she saw her knight got hit. 

"Don't worry Euphie, I'm fine." He said reassuringly as he blocked one of Kallen's kicks. 

"I would focus if I were you." she said as she continued her attack with a jab which he fortunately avoided. 

"The Guren. You mean the red one! That was you in there!" he said while blocking her multiple punches and kicks. 

"Yeah! So like I said focus 'cause I'm not the sickly little girl in school. Right now, I'm the Black Knight's ace pilot so be serious." She said as she gave him another kick which he wasn't able to block. 

"Kallen, please, I really don't want to fight you." he said as he managed to deflect several damaging blows. 

"Suzaku! Help!" exclaimed the princess in fear as Zero held a gun to her head. 

Sorry Euphie. he thought as he gripped the unloaded pistol to the princess. 

"Euphie!" he shouted in worry as he turned to the direction of Zero only to knocked down by Kallen's kick. 

"Suzaku!" the princess exclaimed in worry as she saw the knight fall. 

I'm sorry too Suzaku. he thought as he saw his friend fall to the ground staring at him with rage and fury burning within their greenish depths. 

"Let her go Zero!" he shouted only to he kicked at the side by Kallen. 

"Shut up! You are in no position to say such things." She said while leaning down towards him only to be pint by a constricting Judo move. 

No! Kallen! he thought as he saw Suzaku hold her tightly and painfully. 

"Argh! Damn you." she seethed as tired to get off from the knight's hold only to no avail. 

"I warned you didn't I? Now. Zero, if you want your ace back hand over the princess." He demanded from the masked man who still at the gun on her. 

"Fine. But we must release them both at the same time." he replied as he began assessing the situation. 

"Fine." The knight said as he rose to his feet while still holding Kallen in a vise-like hold. 

"We let got at three." He said as he loosened his grip on the princess. 

"1" 

"2" 

"3" 

They both counted and as they let the two women go, the red-head one gave her captor one last spin-kick sending him a few yards as she went off and held the princess hostage at the middle of the two. 

"I wouldn't move if I were you Suzaku. Unless of course you'd want this doll of yours to get hurt." Kallen said as she revealed her hidden dagger. 

"I'm not a doll." Euphie retorted as she glanced at her new captor. 

"Quiet! Zero we got the princess. She'll make a good bargaining piece don't you think?" she said while to still maintaining her observant gaze on the opponent. 

_She has a point._ he thought as he began thinking of the possibilities the bargain could entail. 

"Yes, Kallen. But… a deal is a deal. We would be no different from Britannian if we take advantage of the situation and break an agreement between two honorable men. Let her go." He said as he began approaching the two. 

"Fine." She said as she pushed the princess towards the fallen knight. 

There would be many more opportunities to come. He concluded as he walked towards his ace only to be engulfed by a familiar red light as he reached her side. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

She never thought that Suzaku was that good but he also did the same thinking she was incapable of escaping in his grasp, so now as she holds his beloved princess at her mercy she could feel the power in the position she was currently in. She told Zero of the possibilities the little doll holds but he disagreed when he told her the underlying consequence of such an act so she begrudgingly obeyed him. 

She could already feel his presence nearing her but a red blinding light soon once again engulfed them. 

_What the hell?!_ she thought as she felt the ground collapse sending the four of them to a hallow cave where a decent number of enemy soldiers had them surrounded. 

_Crap!_ she thought as she and Zero ran through the men as they stole a black frame that thankfully had the ability to fly. 

"Thank Goodness! We're safe!" she exclaimed when she heard him say that they'd be meeting the others soon. 

She could feel the relief in the statement but she then remembered something that made her want to go back to the island and bury herself there. She could already feel the blush turning her face scarlet red only to abated with Zero's reassurance. 

"Don't worry Kallen. Your secret's safe with me." he said reassuringly calm and gentle. 

"Thank you, Zero." she said as she glanced at the fading island behind her. 

"You're welcome, Q1" he said in a gentle tone once more making a satisfied smile spring upon her lips. 

-END- 

****


	3. Misplaced and Cornered

"Suzaku!" shouted the girl as she ran towards the knight while a bright red light envelops them along with her masked brother and the redhead. She felt the earth give way toward the hallow earth while casting her fleeting glance towards a tall blond man she recognized to be her brother Schneizel. 

She saw Zero getting into a black Knightmare frame and activating the frames' cannons enabling him and the woman a chance of escape. She frantically turned her gaze to her knight and noticed him freeze and unable to respond, a splinter of fear dashed in her heart but it was soon relieved when she saw the light coming back to his eyes. 

She turned towards the fading figure wondering whom the girl he was with as she jumped on top of the black frame. She turned back once again to her knight and she could not help but recall the events that had played. 

However, before she could get into those recent memories, her knight asking if she was all right, she readily assured him she was all right and there was absolutely nothing to worry about interrupted her. 

"I'm fine. But you on the other hand…" she trailed off as she noted the bruises and scratches on him, she could not help as concern became present upon her lilac eyes. 

"I'm alright, Euphie. It's not no big deal." He cheerfully responded in his own effort to reassure her. 

"Nevertheless, we have to get you treated to be sure." She said as she took his hand leading him to a nearby military medic. 

"Your Highness…really, this isn't necessary." he said as he tried to detain her to no avail. 

"Nonsense! You're wounded so you're going to have those wounds treated as they should be." She said as they neared the said medic's location found within the Avalon, he was about to protest even more but was halted with an unfamiliar statement. 

"That is an order, Sir Kururugi." She continued paying no attention the obviously surprised knight that she was basically dragging. 

She was met with awkward silence but she paid no heed to that as she ordered the medic to care for his wounds. She saw the medic lead the knight into the examination room and after hearing the door close, she finally sat down on a nearby bench in relief. 

_He's going to be fine._ she reassured herself as she began recalling the events that had played, as she leans herself back, she let the fatigue envelop her making her body relax upon the rather hard bench on which she sat. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Hold still." the doctor coldly ordered as he began assessing the young man seated on a chair. The boy complied as the doctor began probing his reflexes and limbs for external and internal injuries. The boy could feel his body aching for some rest as the doctor seemed to have also detected. 

"I took some blood samples to make sure you didn't contact any diseases during your stay on that island. Even if it was a mere 24-hour stay, we can't be too sure. So I suggest you rest yourself on that bunk over there while we wait for the result to come up." said the doctor in a mechanical voice that made the air-conditioned room even cooler than it should be. 

"Okay." he said as he stood up with what remains of his strength and walked towards the empty bunk the doctor indicated. He lay down on the bunk's hard and rather bumpy foam with his mind quite preoccupied with the event that had played, he tried to force himself to sleep but his mind was still too tense from his encounter with Zero and Kallen. 

_Zero._ he thought as he began to also recall the event that seem to be a mere blurry movie on his mind, while the dark mask always seem to hover that edge of every scene. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

"You owe me pizza." stated the green-haired woman standing before the raven-haired teen seated on the couch in their personal quarters within the submarine. 

"For what now?" asked the boy with an exasperated sigh as he shifted to a more comfortable position. 

"For making me talk to that idiot loudmouth." She countered in her usual monotonous tone while crossing her slender arms in the process. 

"Hmph! Isn't it your job to do such a thing." he retorted off-handedly, as he lay down on the couch with a tired sigh. 

"My job is to keep you alive, not talk to idiots like that what's his name. So…that means you owe me. And I want pizza." she said while approaching the couch and began jumping on her seat causing the teen to have a migraine. 

"Stop that!" he exclaimed as he got up to stop woman and face a pair of stubborn amber eyes that met his annoyed amethyst gaze with indifference. 

"Not until you give me my pizza."she stated as she stopped her jumping for the moment. 

"Fine. But I'll have to give it you later. Just let me rest and I'll buy you a dozen boxes. Deal?" said the boy in utter defeat as long tapered fingers massage his throbbing temples. 

"Deal. And you can relax on the bed if you want. This couch would give you a stiff neck." she stated while backing away from the boy with a satisfied victory in hand. 

_Urgh! Finally, some peace!_ he exclaimed in thought as he released a tired sigh letting soft yet firm bed relieve his fatigue, he was about to turn to a more comfortable position when he felt something move beneath the silk sheets. 

_What the…_ he thought as he turned to the direction of the movement only to meet a pair of familiar golden eyes once more. 

"What do you what now?!" he groaned at the witch who merely looked at him in casual indifference that made him even more annoyed. 

"A nap." she stated matter-of-factly as she reached for her Cheese-kun plush toy and snuggled it against her breasts. 

"Fine. Just don't kick me off the bed like the last several times." he conceded as he turned his back against the woman. 

He expected her usual comment of indifference to his needs only to be met by unusual silence. He turned to the witch only to see her already asleep, his expression softened at the sight. 

_Who knew that such a witch could hide behind this innocent face._ he thought as he gazed at her sleeping form stopping a bit longer at her face, it was free from cold indifference and was now replaced with unfamiliar vulnerability. 

He turned his gaze away from her as he turned his back against her once more. As he finally let the calming silence in the dim room envelope him, he let his racing thoughts slow as he began to ponder upon the events that had passed. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Oi, Kallen! Glad you're back! We we're worried you know." shouted the loudmouth in an effort in catching the attention of the blue-eyed girl at the end of the hall. 

_Man! Ever the loudmouth._ she kindly thought as she turned to the approaching man. 

"Shh…You don't have to be so damn loud you know." She said berating the redheaded man. 

"She's right Tamaki. It isn't proper for one to do so." agreed Ohgi who seemed to have come from out of nowhere. 

"Geez, Ohgi! Where the hell did you freaking come from?!" exclaimed the man who was still using his shouting voice. 

"Kallen, are you alright? You didn't get hurt back there did you?" asked Ohgi who merely ignored Tamaki's question. 

"No. I'm fine. Sorry to make you all worry." She said while she shaking her head and finishing her action with a apologizing bow. 

"Just don't go off like that again." the dark-haired man reassured as he placed a comforting hand on her head. 

"Yeah,Kallen. You almost gave Ohgi a heart attack with you disappearing like that." added the loudmouth proudly while hanging his one arm on Ohgi's shoulders while the other was simple placed on his hips for exaggeration. 

"I'm really sorry. Well, I better look if my Guren is okay." she stated once more and proceeded to leave the two men who merely looked at her leaving form. 

"The machine's fine. A few scratches… but still…fine. I suggest you study the manual so you won't use up the power too much." said the technician off-handedly. 

"Okay." she agreed as she walked off to return to her bunk where she retrieved the manual. As she began to review some of the machine's features, her mind began to wander into the events that had played. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

As the princess sits waiting, she recalls the experience once more. She remembered how the wind lashed at her sprinkling her eyes with sand and salty mist as she strained her vision for any source of salvation out in the sea only for her to hope in vain. 

She knew she always loved going to the beach but that was quite different. 

One, she was tired and scared. 

Two, she was worried for Suzaku. 

And three, she was completely alone and had no idea where she was. 

In her thoughts of recollection, she silently thanked God for saving all of them from being stranded in that island for who knows how long. She then recalls while a slight crossing of brows laced her features, how she was desperately trying in vain to make a fire and had no choice but to contend with a few picked fruits to sustain her and a few large leaves to keep her warm. 

_Who knew making a fire was that hard? The campers on the television made it look so easy._ she randomly sighed as the memories of how the cold salty winds lashed at her wet and tired self. 

She slightly shivered as she recalled how scared she felt for Suzaku and herself. She summoned up the scene of coming to him to help in any way she could only to be a burden in the end. And as she sat there in her musings, she prayed for his safety only for her thoughts to come back to a certain masked man who claimed to be Zero. 

She had her suspicions about his identity during the hostage-taking incident at the Kawaguchiko Hotel where she and many others were threaten to be used as tools against Britannia. She knew she could not just sit there and watch someone suffer when she knew she had the ability to stop those men. So she had no choice but to reveal her true identity, only to end up being their most useful took against their enemy. Not that she regretted it of course, she rather be a tool than see an innocent get hurt because of the Japanese's hate for her compatriots. 

She felt fear in that moment, as she never did, and as she was being led towards their supposed leader, she could not help but fear for her life. However, when her escorts did enter the said room, both of them along with her were shocked at the bloody sight of dead bodies that said to have committed suicide. She committed to memory how her heart almost stopped beating when the masked man held her at gunpoint, only for him to drop it as comment on how she never changed. And from that moment on, she could not help but see her supposed to be dead brother in Zero. 

Her suspicions were in a way confirmed when she saw how he commanded his men in battle and how he moves in a somewhat regal and confident atmosphere, an atmosphere that cannot be created by ordinary people alone but by of noble birth and breeding. 

"Euphie!" the female voice said as she broke within her stupor with a warm embrace. 

"Big sister!" she exclaimed as she returned the sisterly hug with her own. 

"I was so worried!" replied the older sibling as she held her even tighter almost afraid of letting her go. 

"I'm fine. No need to worry, really." she reassured as she tried to release herself from Cornelia's boa-like embrace. 

"We need to get you checked up." said Cornelia from out of the blue while half-dragging Euphie to the ship's chief-medic. 

"But…" she said in an effort of defense only to be cut off by her sister in turn. 

"But nothing! May I remind you that you got stranded in a deserted island for almost 24-hours, so who knows what disease you may have contacted during your stay." She said in her usual commanding tone. 

"I feel fine." she retorted only to be silenced once more. 

"It is possible for you to have a delayed reaction to it. Adrenaline and all that…" she trailed off as she went on of her experiences on such things in the battlefield. 

Euphemia merely sighed at her sister's protectiveness knowing that Cornelia will not be satisfied without a doctor's confirmation of her condition. 

They finally reached a vacant clinic and asked the doctor to asses her condition. The doctor as she had predicted said that she was physically all right. But he told them he'd get her tested just to be sure. This seemed to have satisfied her sister so they agreed to wait for the results. 

"Do you want something, Euphie?" Cornelia asked as she placed a hand on her little sister's shoulders. 

"Umm…water maybe. Oh! And something to fill my stomach please." she said with a cheery smile. 

"Of course, Euphie." said Cornelia as she returned her sister's smile with one of her own as well. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

As the knight lie upon the lumpy bunk, his thoughts wander on the events that happened. He remembered waking up by the shore completely devoid of the memory of the things that occurred in his encounter with Zero. Until now, he still doesn't completely remember what exactly happened. 

He recalled being trapped by some sort of disturbance emitting device, and was once again face to face with Zero. They talked about their ever-opposing ideals then suddenly he got a call from his commander ordering him to stay put and keep Zero with him. He knew he was going to be a sacrificial pawn but he'd rather die than to let that mad man cause any more havoc with cruel and violent ways of solving things. 

So he did what he was commanded, stole Zero's gun, and pointed it to the owner's head. He vaguely remembers Zero asking him if he was actually fine with the fact that he was going to die like that. He didn't answer because he already knew that man wouldn't even understand his reasons. 

His reasons. He contemplated as he began to remember telling Zero that he was doing this for Japan and would not let his father's death go to waste. That the peace he died for won't be wasted. He began trailing off at the memory of his father's death how it was not Genbu but he who decided to stop the war. 

Then suddenly his eyes widen in shock, as he remembered Zero saying the same statement to him. Zero knew his father didn't commit suicide but how did that man know. He questioned himself only to delve back to the recent memory. 

He went to the forest in search for a water supply little did he know he wasn't alone. He was following the rushing sounds of water when he came across someone he'd never thought would be there. It was none other than Kallen Stadfeld. Or Kouzuki as she seemed to have preferred it. 

His thoughts once again shift to the memories of a redheaded girl that was said to be frail and shy. Never had his schoolmates been wrong for she was the exact opposite of frail and shy. Especially since, he was on the receiving end of those kicks and punches. 

She was certainly stronger than he anticipated. He returns his musings to their rather indecent meeting. She was stark naked and she attacked him with no hesitation what so ever, she even had a knife of all things. Now that he's starting to think about it, he did remember her grabbing a black jacket. She was quick and managed to land a few kicks and punches despite the fact that he managed to knock the knife out of her hand. It was just some sort of twisted luck that she slipped on a stone giving him the opening he needed to get to her. 

She tried to struggle against his weight but to no avail. He told her that it was useless and that she is under arrest for acts of terrorism. She glared at him viciously with her bright blue eyes with familiar hate and disgust in them. The look she was giving him wasn't really new to him, in fact he got used to it after a couple of years of receiving such looks from his fellow soldiers. 

He recalled holding her in an effort to tie her up only to stop at the feeling of something cold and hard pressed against his back. He turned to see who the person was only to be shocked that it was none other than Zero himself. He recollected their exchange as he lets out a tired sigh of his own. 

_"I'd let her go if I were you." said the man with venom in his voice._

_"And if I refused?" he countered as he glared at the masked man._

_"I'll be forced to take some unwanted measures to do so." he replied coolly as he pressed the thing harder to his back._

_"I will not release a prisoner." he declared seething as he watched the man tilt his head a bit._

He was already waiting for Zero's reply only to feel something jab at his stomach causing him to gasp. He felt her drive another kick into him and as he began to fall to his knees, she gave him a finishing blow at the back. Then, everything went black. 

"The results are here." interrupted the doctor, jolting from his thoughts. 

"Your vitals seem normal and from my assessment you're about as healthy as a horse. And as for those bruises of yours they'll heal in due time. But I want you to rest here for a while before returning to your duties." said the doctor as he continued. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

As the prince lie upon his of silken sheets, he turns to face the metal ceiling of his quarters and evoke the past once more. 

He woke up at the edge of the jungle, he stood up only to stagger at the sudden rush of movement. So sat for a few moments on the sand as he began to ponder on the things that occurred, he assumed at first that some Geass user transported them to that island. But he did see anyone there besides the three of them and Schnizel's small army. 

If there was a Geass user present why did he bring them there and didn't make himself known. CC assured him she didn't feel any presence of such and left him to wallow in his own questions. 

_She could be so confusing at times, revealing knowledge as if by random only to hold back when one wants to delve deeper into her answers._ he sighed as he recalled how frustrating it was to be with her at times but she constantly proves her worth by the end of the day. 

He sighed once more as his gaze turned towards the side table where the legendary mask was placed, while recent memories came into play. As he sat on the sand thinking of ways to escape, having long abandoned the thoughts of Geass since CC wasn't around to inform him. When he finally felt his balance coming to, he stood up and proceeded to enter the jungle only stop at the sound of a female groan coming from a nearby distance within it. 

He approached the sound cautiously only to sigh in relief when he found out it was just Kallen trying to regain some balance herself. He was quite well hidden behind the trees so he stood there for a few seconds as he observed his ace vainly trying to regain some of her balance only to come up a bit wobbly. He let out a small chuckle as the memory replayed for a few more times. When he finally revealed himself he could not help but notice the red blush she had on her face when she saw him. He amusingly replayed the memory with honest hilarity. 

" _Do you need any help Q1?" he asked as he revealed himself only to discover a flustered Kallen._

" _Z-Ze-Zero!" she stuttered as her cheeks grew into a deeper shade._

" _Are you all right? You seem… off-balance…" he remarked with a slight joking tone as she struggled to keep a calm face._

" _I'm fine. A little dizzy, that's all." she reassured him as she tried to stand up straight only to stumble forward and be caught within his arms making her fading blush grow once more._

" _You don't have to force yourself you know. Tell me did you hit your head on anything?" he asked as he set her down to rest._

" _No. Not that I remember…" she trailed off as she tried to recall on what exactly happened only to come up blank._

" _Let's take a rest then. Maybe it's just the stress of piloting the Guren." he said as he took his seat across her under a nearby tree._

" _Yeah…" she agreed as she leaned on a tree trunk as well._

They sat in silence, both in deep thought as they regain their lost strength. It really amused him to see her a bit uncoordinated even though he was a lot worse by comparison. The fact the she was able to regain her balance in mere 15 minutes while it took him almost an hour to do so, proved that. 

When she informed him that she was fine and could already walk, they proceeded to go deeper into the wilderness. He really had to thank Suzaku for giving him a few lesson s on trekking; he could never afford to let Kallen see that side of Zero. For her to see Zero stumble like a newborn is a wound on his image and pride. 

They reached the falls after a long trek, and to some innate nature of being a gentleman he offered to be the one to look for some food despite the fact that he was already panting in his mask. She was of course reluctant to let him go off alone in such unfamiliar terrain and offered to come along only to him to tell her that it is not a lady's job to do so. He then continued to walk into the jungle's inner depths only to rest on a nearby tree root when he finally reached a reasonable distance where he could take his mask off and rest for a while. 

This little reverie was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. He sighed as he reached for his mask and placed it on his face while fixing his clothes as he crossed the room to answer the door. 

"What is it?" he asked in clipped tones to the caller who turned out to be Ohgi. 

"Zero. General Toudoh wants to talk to you." answered the man as his eyes took in a small glance of the sleeping CC in underwear as his gaze turned back to the slightly opened color of his commander. 

"Of course." He answered as he closed the door behind him ignore the slight blush on the older man's cheeks while he fixed the said collar. 

"He's waiting in the mess hall." replied the man as he stepped aside to let him pass. 

They walked in awkward silence until they arrived to the said room where the stern Japanese general sat waiting. Upon the sound of their footfalls, the general stood up and the exchanged formal greetings. 

"Ohgi said you request an audience." stated the mask man as they both took their seats while Ohgi stood at the background. 

"Yes, I hope I didn't disturb you on anything." said the general, only to catch a small blush lace Ohgi's cheeks upon hearing his statement. 

"I'd be lying if I said you didn't Toudoh. But I assure you, it can wait in another time." said Zero off-handedly, quite oblivious to the behind him blushing a bit deeper. 

"All right. On to business then." stated Toudoh as a small-amused smile graced his lips as his assumptions of what act did he disturb Zero, echo Oghi's reasons for the blush present on the silent man's face. 

"Yes, on to business." replied the teen completely oblivious to the thoughts running through the two men's fantasizing heads. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Urgh! It's hopeless! Why can't I concentrate?!" said the frustrated pilot as her thought wander back to the island. 

She really couldn't believe Zero saw her like that. She was basically unable to stand straing because of some type of vertigo obviously caused by that unusual thing that happened to them. But until now the images are still a bit blurry. She remembered when Zero and she finally arrived at the site, Zero offered to look for food like she rest for a while. A slight blush lace her cheeks as the conversation replayed. 

" _I'm going to go off and find some food. Kallen, stay here and rest." He stated as he turned and walked off without even giving her a second glance._

" _Wait, Zero. It's dangerous to go off alone." She said as she cut him off._

" _I'll be fine, Q1."he reassured as he made his way around her blocking stance._

" _But…" she said in an effort to counter only for her words and train of thought to be cut off with her commander's actions._

" _I'm going to be all right, Kallen. I can take care of myself. After all, I am the great Zero. And besides, it's not proper to let a lady do such tiring tasks." he said while cupping her face with his gloved hand as voiced carried the texture of soft velvet._

_A lady._ Zero's unusual gentle echoed in her thoughts as she recalls the events that had passed. 

She was speechless and froze dead on the spot. It took her a few seconds to regain composure only to find out that Zero already left. Knowing it was no use to stop him, she merely resigned herself to finding some firewood for the knight. 

After gathering wood that seemed to be enough to last for the whole night. She sat down on the ground feeling hot and dusty. Then she heard the rushing falls from behind, it was as if the cool crystalline waters were calling her out, like a siren's song drawing her desire to feel its invigorate rush upon her flaxen skin. She truly couldn't resist, so she decided to take a very short bath just to clean herself up before Zero comes back. 

The water was even better than she imagined, but she keep her sense sharp just in case. She took a deep calming breath while letting the water rush down her breasts. She began rubbing down her arms to take some of the sand and sweat that matted her skin. It was almost heaven, until her ears picked up some approaching footsteps. 

She thought it was Zero only to see it was none other than the honorary Britannian himself, Suzaku. She always thought of Suzaku as a nice person,ready to help out his fellow men despite his status as an honorary Britannian, only to find out he was actually working with them to defeat Zero by not only refusing to join the Knights but he actually had the gall to fight him by piloting the Lacelot. 

"Damn you." she whispered out as she tried to shift away from the man only for her to blush even deeper when she remembered what happened next. 

It was her instinct to attack anyone who calls her by Stadfeld during her time on the battlefield. Now, as she closes the manual and lie on her bunk she pondered on one of the most embarrassing events that occurred in her life. Lelouch seeing her naked was nothing compared to that scarring episode. 

" _Kallen Stadfeld?" Said the boy as he neared her with a confused look on his face._

She said nothing as she grabbed her knife and jacket to ready for her attack. She tried to incapacitate him with her knife on for him disarm her with little difficulty. She still attacked, landing a few good punches and kicks that would leave him sore for days to come. 

However, as Fate would have it, she lost her footing on the slippery rocks giving the idiot the opening he needed. 

" _Kallen Stadfeld." He stated as his eyes confirmed his assertions._

" _It's Kouzuki Kallen. I'm Japanese." She countered seething as she glared at him with hate and disgust._

She knew he was about to say something when they were interrupted by a familiar voice. It was none other than Zero. 

He saved my life yet again. she dreamily thought as the events played on. 

It seemed that Zero was distracting him. She heard Suzaku's refusal to let her go only for her to use his distraction by getting away and giving him a nice strike at the back. 

" _Thank you, Zero." she said as she gave her leader a bow of respect._

" _Uh…yes. Kallen, would you please get some clothes on." He indifferently stated while his head turned sideways avoiding her gaze._

It was only then that she noticed she was naked. So that would make two, no three, if count Suzaku. She already felt the blood rushing through her cheeks as she struggled to fit her suit again. She barely had the zipper up her chest when she heard a shuffle of movement. 

At first she thought it was Suzaku, so she turned to the sound only to see, Zero trying the man up with what seemed to be some kind of vine. She also noticed that he wasn't wearing his cape anymore, only to see it filled all kinds of fruits. 

She sighed at the recollection; her cheeks were still burning when she heard the door open, only to hear Tamaki and Oghi enter. She already turned off the lights and closed the bunk's curtains when she knew her chances of studying anything at the state of her mind right now. She was about to ask them what they were doing in her area when she heard Tamaki's remark. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

While waiting for the results, the princess sat pondering once more ignoring the doctor's excuse to leave. She felt her heart clench as she once again recalled her first encounter with Zero. Now, that she was quite sure that Lelouch is indeed Zero, she had the choice to tell her sister or not, either way she'd be betraying one sibling if she chose either of the two. She let out a shuddering sigh as another brother entered the scene with his signature blond tresses. 

_Clovis._ she thought as memories of childhood swept her away. 

Her mind started evoking precious memories of carefree happy days while the seconds seem to slow. 

How the stars always seemed brighter as they stared at the velvet sky in their quest to catch a glimpse of the evasive shooting stars. 

How the birds' melody rang sweeter while they spent their afternoon teas in the pavilion, while the white rose vines intertwined through the lattice pavilion walls. 

How the days seem shorter than they are, for they were filled with laughter and warmth instead of the cold aura that seemed to have enveloped her world today. 

_Why Lelouch?_ she asked as she felt a stray tear form at the edges of her eyes only for her to blink them away. She never understood why Zero wanted to go against his own country, even until now it bothers her. 

At first, she thought it was because of Clovis' order during the Shinjuku incident where he ordered a massacre for an unknown cause. However, Zero told her it was because Clovis was a member of the Royal family, but why did he leave her alive if that was really the case. Her brows furrowed in confusion as her thought started to jumble. 

It frustrated her to an extent. The fact that she had been pondering on the same thing since she was stranded on the island until now made her a bit irritable towards herself for not being able to make a clear decision. 

If she tells Cornelia, Lelouch would obviously be arrested for the murder of Clovis, killed even. And she can't let that happen especially if there is a possibility that Nunnally is with him. But if she doesn't, there would be a strong chance of her other siblings facing Clovis' fate also. 

She crossed her arms across her chest while she shivered a bit. The room was getting too cold for comfort. She couldn't help but recall the experience of having to spend the night cold and afraid. She then got up all stiff and sore from the ordeal. She didn't had enough sleep since she spent the whole night tossing and turning only find out it was already dawn. One obvious factor of her lack of sleep would be her troublesome thoughts of decision-making and worried ones caused by her missing knight. 

All went a bit blurry after that. She recalled wondering in the forest for who knows how long, all she knew was that she was tired and thirsty. She knew she needed water as a basic need for survival so she aimlessly tried finding a water source. She was already exhausted and even thirstier when she realized that she was lost. 

She was at the near brink of hysteria when she heard running footfalls nearing her direction. She gathered with what remained of her strength as she stood up only to see her knight coming towards her direction. She was his eyes widen with happiness and relief only to be replaced by sheer fear as he turned head behind and she saw why. It turned out a redheaded Black Knight was running after him and a bit far off was none other than Zero. 

She knew it was dangerous to get involved but she could not allow herself to just stand there and let Suzaku be killed because of her mistake. So against better judgment, she ran towards him only to be stopped by a bright red light. The two were also enveloped by the red light and the next thing she knew they escaped using her brother Schnizel's new experimental Knightmare Frame. 

She frowned at the recollection only to develop a new insight in the end. It was as if the answer was there at plain sight, she berated herself at her ignorance. Lelouch's reason why he killed Clovis was not merely because of her brother's order to kill all Japanese in the ghetto or the fact that he was a member of the Britannian monarchy. 

No. 

It goes deeper than that. The reason why he killed Clovis was that Clovis treated the Japanese as beasts rather than people. Her brother treated them as scapegoats ready for the slaughter by blaming his mistakes on them. He never once owned up to the responsibility, just like the majority of her siblings who always saw themselves as perfect and can do no wrong while they see everyone around them as mere useless beings. 

That was why Lelouch told her the reason why he killed Clovis was that he was among the Britannian Royal family. He was actually referring to them as a whole not as the individual they really are. Just like a majority of her siblings, they depict the Japanese as a whole rather than individuals. He was merely copying their actions. 

_Looks like I already made a decision._ she concluded as small smiled graced her lips. 

"Lelouch." she whispered only to be surprised by a familiar male voice. 

"What about Lelouch?" asked the blond man as he entered the room while handing her some water and a sandwich. 

"Brother Schnizel!" she remarked with obvious surprise. 

"Cornelia had to deal with someone so she asked me to hand you these." replied the calm man while taking a seat across her. 

"Oh." she said as she nibbled on the sandwich he gave. 

"So what is this about Lelouch?" asked the man with genuine curiosity. 

"I just miss him." She answered with her lilac eyes brimming with unshed tears. 

"Oh. Well, we all miss him. But we just have to learn to move on. Time heals all wounds after all." he said as he stood up once signaling his early departure. 

"Yes. You're right." she said detaining him no longer for she knew how busy he was but she sensed his hesitation to go until he gave her the information that actually made her heart skip a beat. 

"Euphie. Cornelia's with your knight Suzaku, it turns out that he disobeyed a direct order and is facing a charge before Court Martial. She told me not to tell you but Suzaku being your knight you deserve to know." said her brother as he turned and left, completely missing the look of fear and worry color his sisters eyes. And with that information she hurriedly left and was almost running towards the place where her knight should be only to see an empty room. And in that exact moment she felt her heart crumble with pain and despair. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

"I don't care about orders! I have to live!!!" echoed the memory as the knight lay upon the floor of his cell. Until now, he couldn't believe his ears. He had been racking his brain for what seemed like hours only to come up with nothing to explain his behavior. He knew it wasn't like him to disobey a direct order, but the envidence was basically starring him the face. 

What the hell happened?! He shouted in thought as he sat up and tired to search for the unaccessable memory once more. 

"What happened?" he whispered out as he gave up his searches. The silence in the room was almost deafening, he closed his eyes as he tried to make one final effort only to come back to the most recent of memories in the island. 

He summoned up the memory of him waking up as if he was dragged through the Sahara. His body was stiff and sore, courtesy of Kallen of course. His mouth felt dry and coarse like he'd been shouting and wasn't given any water to quench his thirst. He felt groggy and exhausted but he can't place why, he was about to say something when he remembered where he was. 

He remembered getting up and seeing Zero and Kallen fast asleep with their backs against the same boulder. He knew that was his time for escape,but for some stupid and careless reason he chose to run through the falls to get to the other side so that he won't leave any tracks. It would have worked if his running didn't cause some water to splash the sleeping pair. 

He heard them gasp as the cold water came in contact with their skin while he almost wanted to clunk himself for his stupidity. 

May be it was the exhaustion and thirst that did that? he brief wondered as he tried to find a plausible excuse for his rather foolish attempt of escape. 

Because of his fatigue and sore body, his speed slowed dramatically enabling Kallen and Zero to catch up with him. He was running through the jungle heedlessly ignoring Kallen's shout to stop. He was nearing the clearing when he saw her. She was a vision, despite her tattered clothing and dirty self she still looked like an angel. He remembered how he felt so happy and relieved that she was safe only for it to turn to worry and fear when he remembered that he was being pursued by Zero. His fear even increased when he heard her call out his name as she ran towards him. But all his train of thought was cut off by some weird glowing red light that made the ground give way. 

That was all he remembered, the last thing he knew was that Zero escaped and Euphie was dragging him to see a medic. And now, he's being held in a cell for a crime he doesn't even remember doing. 

Things just get better and better. He sarcastically thought only to hear a small voice catch his attention. 

"Suzaku, Are you all right?" she asked wide-eyed with worry as she neared his cell unhesitant. He felt something warm his heart when his fell upon her relieved smile as he gave her a nod of assurance. 

"I'm fine, Princess Euphie." he said with assurance warming his tone. 

"Oh, Suzaku. I was so worried." she choked out as two stray tears fell from her eyes as she fell down on her knees and meet his eyes causing his heart to grow heavy with guilt. 

"I'm so sorry, Euphie." he replied in almost a whisper while he tried to give a small smile only to fail at the end. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Now, that we've reached an agreement, General Toudoh. I have to go do some unfinished business." stated Zero as he walked off completely missing the general's smirk and Ohgi's blush. At the end on the empty hall, he took out his phone and dialed a number on speed-dial. 

"Hello, Pizza Hut? Yeah, I just want to order a dozen pizzas in assorted flavors." He said while waiting for the reply. 

"Yeah, I'd like to try your new Meat lovers flavors." He agreed off-handedly obviously eager to get his end of the bargain over with. 

"No. Just plain thick crust." He said immediately. 

"Yeah, I can wait that long." he said as he ended the call and proceeded to go to his quarters where CC was. When he finally did reach his quarters, he saw that CC was already up and was eating some pizza. 

"I just ordered you a dozen more. They'll be delivered to the house." He stated as he took off his mask and proceeded to the merely nodded and left him to rest. 

In his exhaustion, his thoughts shifted to the conversations he had with Kallen. He recalled the talk in detail as he went back to his memories once more. 

" _How do you do it Zero?" asked the blue-eyes girl as she turned to him curiosly._

" _Do what Kallen?" he countered as he began thinking of the right words to say._

" _How do you manage to attain victory with limited manpower?" she asked curiously as she turned her gaze into the fire._

" _It's not the quantity but the quality, Kallen." he said as he threw a stick to feed the fire._

" _You once said you're not a Japanese. So why do you fight?" she asked once more as she met his gaze unafraid and determined._

" _Does one have to be a Japanese to see that Britannia is wrong?" he countered while he directed his gaze to an unconscious Suzaku._

" _No. I guess not." she answered as her gaze also fell upon the unconscious knight._

" _How about you Kallen, why do you fight against Britannia?" he asked as he turned his gaze back to her._

" _I'm guessing you already know my family history Zero. I'm half Britannian and half Japanese. The reason why I fight was because my brother was killed during one of our missions. It is my of honoring his memory and his love for our nation." She said as she hugged her knees._

" _So the reason why you fight is to keep your brother's memory alive." he concluded earning him a glimpse of a sad smile upon her lips._

" _It used to be." she confessed, as her gaze never left the fire's core._

" _What changed?" he asked genuinely curious._

" _You showed up and made us see who the real enemy was." She said unhesitant in her words._

" _You gave us hope and strength. You gave us victory." She continued in declaration as her eyes meet his gaze once more._

He was about to say something when he was interrupted by a loud groan coming from his friend. Both of them turned to check on him. It seemed he was still unconscious, they were about to return to their places when they heard him shout in desperation. 

" _NO! STOP IT PLEASE!!! FATHER DON'T DO IT. " the knight shouted as he began struggling on his back._

" _Looks like he's having a nightmare." Stated Kallen as she continued to stare at the man._

" _Father." Whimpered the teen as beads of sweat began forming on his forehead._

They were both silent, clearly waiting for the knight to continue. 

" _I'm sorry.I'm…sorry." whispered the boy in vulnerability as his struggles stopped and he began to relax._

Kallen seemed to sense it was over, so she decided to place him in his previous position and for her to hear him utter on last whisper. 

" _I'm sorry I killed you." whispered Suzaku as he saw Kallen freeze at the confession._

" _Kallen." he said in an effort to get her attention._

She said nothing as she turned to him with her eyes filled with surprise and a hint of boiling anger. 

" _Set him down and we'll talk about this." he stated as he watched her comply as she returned to her seat while admiring her restraint to kill Suzaku right there on the stop._

" _He killed Genbu." She stated with her words seething with venom and disgust._

" _So you think killing him would justify an act initiated by a mere ten year old boy?" he asked her in a calm tone while taking a seat beside her as his mind started finding ways where he could redirect her thoughts back to reason instead of the rage and anger that seemed to have dominated her._

" _He killed his own father, Zero." she countered obviously seething._

" _He was a kid, Kallen." he reasoned as he saw a few lights of reason coming back to her cerulean eyes._

" _Because of that kid Zero, Japan was conquered by Britannia. Because of him, my brother died. Because of him…my mother…" she trailed of as angry tears spilled down her face._

" _You can blame him for everything that went bad after the war Kallen, but that won't change anything no matter how we will it." he stated calmly regaining her attention._

" _We can't change the past Kallen. We can only learn from it and try correcting it." he said as he saw her calm down a bit._

" _He was no more than ten, Kallen. He was scared. I'm quite sure he didn't mean to kill Genbu." He continued only to meet unwavering silence._

" _You're right, Zero. I think I'll go to sleep now." She said not meeting his gaze he merely nodded and was about to leave her side when she stopped him_

" _Stay." She stated while holding on to his arm loosely._

" _All right, Kallen." he said as she closed her eyes while he did the same._

As the final moments of the conversation draw to a close, the dark prince's eyes began to droop sleep claim him, in both his memories and his reality. He was fast asleep when the green-haired girl placed a blanket over the sleeping boy. 

"Rest well, Lelouch." she whispered into his ear as he let out a relaxed sigh. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Are you serious?! You saw her on his bed!!!" exclaimed Tamaki. 

"Shh…Not so loud." whispered Ohgi. 

"Whoa! So she really is his mistress!" ignored Tamaki as he exclaimed louder. 

"I guess so." concluded Ohgi. 

Both men seemed oblivious to the girl listening on them. Both were also oblivious as the girl felt the pangs of jealousy she heard them continue. 

"Why do we have to keep this a secret again?" asked Tamaki in his normal voice. 

"Because it isn't our business to do so." Said Ohgi. 

"Then why did you tell me?" asked Tamaki. 

"It's because, I need to tell someone or I won't have a good night's sleep, and as my friend you should keep it with me." he said in almost a whisper. 

"Fine. But what's the use anyway. Everyone already thinks she is." sighed Tamaki. 

"Tamaki." hissed Ohgi. 

".Geez! Come on, let's get something to eat. Your treat of course. You owe me buddy." said Tamaki as the two men left the room. 

"Zero's mistress?" she whispered only to recall the image of a beautiful elegant green-haired girl. 

" _She is my accomplice." Stated Zero as she asked him of her, they were successful in the escape and Zero had already told her that they'll join the others in due time. After a rather awkward silence between them, she asked him about the girl and he answered._

" _Then what am I to you then?" she asked as they neared the location._

" _I thought it would have been obvious to you Q1." He stated, she was about to delve deeper only for them to be interrupted by cheers and yells of their safe return._

"What am I to you Zero?" she asked in a mere whisper as she let out a small sigh. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

**-END-**


	4. The Alone and The Captured

"Ahhhhh….." a distant yell echoed throughout the lone island. 

At the same time a young knight froze, at the same time a wide eyed princess' imagination flew towards the infinite heavens, at the same time a pair of amethyst eyes flickered open completely oblivious to what has awaken him from his short slumber. 

"Help!!!!HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!!!!!!! Ahhhhh……" shouted the red headed lady as she threw the pink haired royal a pleading frantic glance. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

She was just taking a bath beneath the falls, she was about to give in to the sweet relaxing sensation of cooling rushing waters when she her instincts alerted her she wasn't alone. True enough, she saw a startled and slightly confused emerald-eyed boy looking at her as he foolishly called out her name. 

She gave no hesitation; she reached for her jacket and took out her hidden dagger in one of its pockets. She attacked him quickly, giving him no change to prepare, but he too was quick, his sharpened reflexes saved him from a lethal blow to the side as she tried to stab him. 

They fought, both were skilled in their own styles of fighting but someone must lose. Unfortunately, it turned out to be her. He got her pinned to the ground, her eyes trailed to her discarded knife he had managed to take from her with one of his kicks. 

"Don't even think about it." he said as he followed her rather desperate gaze. 

"Damn you." she seethed as her struggled against his hold only to no avail. She was strong but he was stronger, she painfully concluded as her cerulean eyes met his emerald ones with burning indignation. 

He was about to say something when he heard light splashing steps coming towards them. Both warriors turned to the approaching sound, only to find it was no other than the Princess Euphiemia. 

_What is she doing here?_ She wondered as she gazed at the wide-eyed girl who appeared to be quite surprised by something. 

It was then she realized their rather, uncomfortable position. She was naked, the only thing covering her was her black jacket, and Suzaku was on top of her on all fours, one just have to put two and two together to make a wrong conclusion about this little situation. 

She felt a blush coming to color her cheeks, but then something sparked an idea within her. She stole a glance at the knight only to see that his eyes were still transfixed with the little lilac-eyed Britannian doll. 

_This is my chance._ She thought as she took a breath along with a silent plea at her plan would work at least partially and let out a rather believable frightened scream. 

"Help!!!!HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!!!!!!!Ahhhhh……" she shouted and at the same time throwing the pink haired royal a pleading frantic glance. 

She was never a good liar; she admitted that fact a long time ago. It took her months to get her façade as a weak and helpless schoolgirl act together, until now she still has a few slips. However, when push comes to shove, she could turn into a mighty fine actress. 

"Please don't." she begged at the man hovering above her, the man of course shot her a baffled look only to realize the meaning of her words too late. 

"Suzaku!!! Let that girl go this instant!" shouted the doll as she rushed towards them with obvious difficulty with the overgrown dress she was wearing. 

"Euphie it's not what you think. She- " He tried to reason out only to be halted when he heard small muffled sobs coming beneath him. 

_Gottcha!_ She inwardly smiled in triumph as more tears began flowing down her cheeks. She felt his weight being lifted only to find herself being engulfed in a small embrace by the Britannian royal saying sweet nothings in her ear as she tried to comfort her. 

"There, there, it's all right. No one would hurt you." said the girl completely oblivious to the small smirk she gave out. 

_My, such a gullible toy you are Princess Euphiemia._ She thought as she her plan began to take shape while continuing to her charade of fright and vulnerability. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Three figures sat in silence, each immersed in their own thoughts. One sat pondering, staring at the earthen ground, she prepares for her next move. Another, sighed as unspoken doubts began to seed upon her innocent untainted mind. As the two women sat in the stillness of the afternoon sun, bathing in its yellow orange light, a man watches them in tranquility, as his wounded heart starts to mend from the ever-growing distrust cast upon his being. 

As they continue to sit, a lone lithe figure tries to scavenge of what can be of use, only to see faint glimmer against the dark green backdrop. Stealthily as he could, he approached the light only to see somebody he'd never thought of meeting once more just yet. 

"Euphie." one said, catching the girl's attention, as the silence grew, it was broken only by the faint whispers of passing breeze, as eyes of lilac and ivy meet. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

She was scared. She'd deny that fact, no longer as she continued to shiver ever so slightly at the growing darkness around her. 

_Suzaku, where are you._ she asked herself as she continued her laborious trek, stopping once in a while when her ears would pick up some rather unusual sound. 

She was growing tired and she could feel cold dread encasing her very being. It was then when her ears picked up another sound, only this one's different, it gave her hope and relief as the sound continued to grow louder. 

_Water!_ She joyfully thought as her feet carried her to the sound. 

She was running now. What seemed to be the sound of rushing falls, it soon became a sweet melody to her ears. Then, she saw the bright passage towards her goal, then everything happened in slow motion, when she arrived in her destination, her joy was cut short when her mind registered the scene present before her. 

_Suzaku!_ she stared in shock as her lilac eyes soon travelled to lying girl trapped beneath his strong masculine arms. She flinched a little when she noticed both eyes of sapphire and emerald were staring at her in almost equal surprise. She felt tears prick her eyes as her heart clenched in pain. 

_He has a lover._ She thought almost wistfully, and in a way confused for he said, he had nothing of sorts. 

_So he lied then._ she painfully concluded as she took in the scene once more, and noticed that his eyes were still set upon her still in shock. She stood there silence, unable to take her gaze away from his, as an atypical kind of pain continue to burden her heart, until she could no longer look at sight before her. She was about to run and leave them when her conclusions were shattered in one piercing terrified scream. 

"Help!!!!HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!!!!!!!Ahhhhh……" the girl shouted and at the same time throwing her a pleading frantic glance. 

If she felt pain then, this blow as devastating. She never once thought of her knight doing such crimes against women. He was such a gentleman when they met, now, her sisters words seem to echo even louder than usual. 

" _He's nothing but an Eleven, Euphie. Barbaric animals and nothing more than tools used for our betterment." echoed the familiar voice, ringing with disgust and contempt._

She never believed such words accused upon him and his kind, but now as she stares at the scene in another point of view, maybe her sister's words do carry some truth. 

"Please don't." she heard the red-head begging at her knight hovering above her, she saw Suzaku return his gaze back to the crying girl, unable to see baffled look cast upon his features, she assumed the worst. 

"Suzaku!!! Let that girl go this instant!" she shouted with all the authority she could muster, her words were tinged with anger and distrust, as she rushed towards them while struggling against her suddenly heavy clothes as they began to absorb some water. 

"Euphie it's not what you think. She- " He tried to reason out only to be halted when he heard small muffled sobs coming beneath him, this only angered her more. 

_How could he?!_ she shouted in thought as the sounds of the sobs grew even louder almost deafening in her case, but she knew it was just her mind play tricks on her. The pain she felt was getting the better of her and had thrown her senses askew. 

When she saw him withdrew his weight from the girl, she immediately rushed to her and gave the girl of what seemed to be her discarded clothes. While casting a cold disappointed look at the green-eyes knight, she only turned too early to catch the penetratingly present hurt in his eyes. 

She felt her heart grow heavy with pain and disappointment as she came to the girl's rescue and engulfed her in a warm embrace. Her heart clenched even tighter as she saw more tears began flowing down the girl's cheeks. 

"There, there, it's all right. No one would hurt you." she comforted only to sigh in an effort expel the growing weight within her. She shortly released her embrace and let the girl dress. 

"So what's your name?" she asked trying to divert the girl's thoughts as well as her own. 

"K-Kallen." the girl stammering as she replied with a few hiccups of sobbing. 

"It's all right, Kallen. The danger is gone." She assured and embraced the girl once more only to doubt her own words as she reassessed her own statement. 

_The danger is gone! How could I say such falsehood? How can I say such lies when her rapist is sitting there a few feet away from us?_ She thought dreading the time when Suzaku would decide to put his talents into use once more, over powering them both. She waited for the attack, only to be met in vain, for the green-eyed knight sat there in meditating silence. 

As the sobs cease, the silence grew, she no longer paid attention to the sitting knight before her as she sat there still holding the girl. She knew the girl was now fine, judging from the quieting sobs, but she was the one who needed someone to hold on to for support. She needs this embrace, for she might not be able to stop the threatening flow of tears pricking her near burning eyes. 

_How could he?_ the question continue to echo within her. 

_How could he do that to the girl?_

_How could he lie to her?_

_How could he…_ she trailed off in thought as her embrace grew even tighter. 

"Euphie." he said, catching her attention. As the silence grew, she reluctantly met his surprisingly warm gaze that almost gave her second thoughts about her conclusions once more. 

"Euphie, I-" he said in an effort to explain only to be cut off by her icy words. 

"I did not ask for your excuses Sir Kururugi. I can plainly see your excuses won't matter." She said as she cut him off, her eyes growing unusually cold. She was hurt. No, not only hurt, she was betrayed by a person she trusted her life with. 

"I know. But I think you would want to hear my side of the story." He replied in a strangely calm voice, almost match her wintry aura. 

"You have no right to assume anything about me!" she spat out. She was angry and she wanted to hurt someone as well. And Suzaku was turning out to be one nice punching bag at the moment. Deep inside she knew she'd regret her words in the future, but now, she didn't care about the damage being done. 

"Forgive me, Princess." He stated almost to himself if she had not heard it. 

"What you did is unforgivable." She whispered in return, diverting her gaze away from his. 

"Is that so." He said, almost to himself, with that he returned to his musings leaving her in her thoughts once more, and once again silence reigned upon them like heavy cloak of distrust and pain. 

_Yes. You're a liar and nothing but a barbarian. I hate you!_ she screamed within as she felt the tears flowing down her ivory cheeks. She did not know if it was pride or something else, but she didn't want to see her cry, so to remedy this, she hid her face against the girl's cherry locks as the tears began to flow. 

"Shh…I know this may sound foolish but, since you had your turn to cry, may I take my turn to do so as well." she whispered so low that even Kallen didn't seem to hear, but she had her answer when the girl gave her a knowing nod. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

They sat there, unmoving like ancient statues. They portrayed the perfect scene of lament. As the lone knight stare aimlessly in the distant darkening forest, two females hold themselves in an embrace of comfort. As the threads of burgundy wine meld with cherry blossom curls, twin rivers flow from pale purple orbs with salty tears. 

While in the cloak of darkness, the two stood, staring in coolness of the shadows. And so woven are the threads of Fate. A familiar scene. A scene of contrasts and illusions. The black and the white princes meet once more. 

"Suzaku." someone whispered out, it was faint but it was enough to shatter a lone knight's musings like a metal gong. As their cold gazes convene, they turn into a tempestuous sea, icy waters meeting with liquid poison. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

He sat there like an idiot. 

There was no other word to describe what he was doing right now. Here he was seeing his princess, in the arms of a terrorist who turned out to be his classmate. He was shocked. An understatement now that he had time to gather his thoughts. 

He felt his hands clench in frustration. He had fallen through her trap like a fly in a spider web. He didn't expect it. In fact he didn't expect to see Euphie here either. 

_Life's so full of surprises._ He begrudgingly thought as he gazed upon the scene before him. Kallen was dressing, and he faintly thought of why Her Highness hadn't notice she was wearing a pilot suit or that Kallen was basically sporting her Black Knights jacket right in her face. 

He heard Euphie ask her of name and watch almost seething as the actress answered sobbingly with matching hiccups. 

_Idiot._ He thought to himself. He was not really angry at Kallen. No. He was angry with himself for falling into the nicely woven web in the first place. 

Damn it! he thought in obvious frustration. This time however, it wasn't his foolishness that he was so angry at. No. This time's different. This time he was angry for an unknown reason. It was quite uncommon to him. And he was used to all kinds of pain, whether it was the physical kind or the emotional one. 

He couldn't pinpoint the reason why. He never felt so trapped in his life. 

" _Suzaku!!! Let that girl go this instant!"_

The words hit him like a wrecking ball as it echoed within the recesses of his memories. The words held a certain sting quite unusual to princess' tone of words. It held a certain familiarity, but not a good one. 

Then it suddenly came to him. 

Contempt. 

Coldness. 

Mistrust. 

All these came rushing through him and blaring at him like a warning sign. He felt his heart tighten as the realization. 

_She believes her._ He thought, and the conclusion sent him to place of sudden flashes of anger and hurt. The feelings came to him so fast he didn't notice them pass him until he felt his heart grow numb in the pain giving him an unusual sense of calmness. 

_Of course, she believes her. You maybe her knight but… you're nothing but a mere Eleven. You're unworthy of such trust coming from her. You're nothing but a shield, easily discarded when no longer in use._ He melancholy thought as the numbness began to work its way around him. 

"It's all right, Kallen. The danger is gone." He heard her say and the pain almost rack at him if not for the familiar numbness enveloping him. 

_The danger is gone! Does that mean she still trusts me?_ He silently hoped as he looked at his princess with growing hope. And as he began to hope, he left a familiar warmth envelop him, replacing the numbness he felt earlier. This was the feeling he always felt when he was around her. She was in a way his sun and he always loved the sun. 

"Euphie." he said, catching her attention. He didn't notice the silence earlier, but he finally felt it when an silent wall stood between them. She reluctantly met his gaze, he expected her warm lilac eyes, but he was wrong. For what he saw, was something that made him feel the full blown pain the numbness was protecting him from. 

She eyes were cold. They were full of hurt and distrust. He thought he saw them soften a bit but may be that was merely wishful thinking. 

"Euphie, I-" he said in an effort to explain only to be cut off by her icy words, stabbing him through the heart like a sharp jagged dagger. 

"I did not ask for your excuses Sir Kururugi. I can plainly see your excuses won't matter." She said as she cut him off, her eyes growing unusually cold with every passing second. Then as if answering his plea for relief, the numbness came even stronger than usual. 

"I know. But I think you would want to hear my side of the story." He replied in a strangely calm voice, almost surprising himself at his own coolness. 

"You have no right to assume anything about me!" she spat out. And despite the numbness, the words still stung like salt rubbed into an open gashing wound. 

"Forgive me, Princess." He stated almost to himself, for he knew there was hope of getting such a miracle. 

"What you did is unforgivable." She whispered in return, diverting her gaze away from his. Her words were like the final death blow, forever sinking him into the darkness. 

"Is that so." He said to himself, he then returned to his musings while leaving her to her thoughts, and once again, silence reigned upon them like heavy cloak of distrust and pain. While he silently tries to heal the once again gashing wound upon his already too burdened heart. 

"Suzaku." someone whispered out, it was faint but it was enough to shatter from his musings like a metal gong. As their cold gazes meet, he felt his anger turn into deadly ice. 

"What is it, Kallen?" he coldly replied as leaned his back against the boulder behind him; he vaguely wondered why she was talking to him. 

_I am her rapist after all._ He coldly concluded only to be answered by the sight of Euphie sleeping on her lap. 

"I suggest you join us, Suzaku." she said emotionlessly, equaling his coolness with her sharp cerulean gaze. 

"By us you mean the Black Knights of course." He pointed out plainly as he rolled his eyes in monotony. He was already tired of these offers coming from Zero, he didn't need any more from her. 

_Speaking of Zero, where is that over-manipulative bastard?_ He wondered only to realize he never knew what happened to her so-called leader. He was about to ask her about it when she resumed their halted conversation. 

"Of course. Look, I am sorry about ruining the little imaginary world this puppet made up for you to live in but –"she said only for him to cut her off with some words of his own. 

"Shut up! Euphie is not a puppet! The only puppet I see here is you! You do nothing but follow Zero's every command." He retaliated, but his voice was still controlled and cold, thus not initially waking up the sleeping princess. 

"Hmph! A puppet is something that follows orders obediently and has no will of its own. Like it or not Kururugi, your princess fits the bill quite well. And as for your statement of me being Zero's puppet, you're wrong about that because I follow him by my own will and no one else's." she stated in a fevered tone but still careful enough not to wake the princess. 

"You're really not good of convincing people are you Kallen." he said stating not questioning. 

"Well, neither are you Suzaku. As the matter of fact, I quite surprised you haven't tried making me join the Britannian military." She off-handily stated while playing with a few strands of pink hair. 

"Don't you dare touch her." He said, as he looked at her in cold contempt with his green poison eyes. 

"My, my, my, you're quite the loyal knight. You know I never thought of it. But now that you mentioned it. I really could easily kill her right here. I mean, she being so frail and everything." She joked at him with mocking eyes, but despite the fact that he knew it was just something to tease him still made him want to get up and take the princess away from her grasp. 

"Like you have the guts." He said unmoving as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

"You think I can't do it!" she exclaimed losing some of her composure. 

"I don't think so. I know so." He stated trying not to give into the smirk trying to show. 

"Huh! You're right. But I wonder if your little princess here would think twice of giving you the death sentence since you're already accused of rape. And you know as well as I do that almost all of the Britannian higher-ups wants you gone and won't even lift a finger for your defense." She replied not taking the bait he dished out. 

"I know. But if that's what Euphie wants, then as her knight I would gladly take the punishment she lays before me." he stated unemotionally as he met her wide-eyed gaze. 

"You mean to tell me that you're going to die for a crime you didn't even commit! What do you have a death wish!?" she cried out completely losing all the remnants of her cool as she stared at him in disbelief. 

"It is my duty a–" he reasoned out only to be cut off. 

"Duty my ass! You're nothing but a masochist!" she accused as her well-endowed chest heaved with spoken passion. 

"What if I am?" he countered her still able to maintain his cool façade. 

_What would that change?_ He silently added as he began to go back to that fateful day when he lost his will to live and instead try to atone for the sins he had done. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Confrontation. As two warriors clash, a silent maiden lay as witness. As two minds meet, others wait for that final command. 

"Schniezel." stated the dark figure as he met the cool gaze of his childhood rival while his mind began working its way around on how to out-smart this blonde-haired elder. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

When he woke up, he found himself lying on his back staring at the bright shining sun with the foamy ocean waves gently caressing him. 

_Where am I?_ he thought as he gazed across the empty horizon in vague wonder. Then as he tried to recall the events that recently occurred, he shot up when he finally managed to assess his current condition. 

_This is not good. I don't have any means of communication on me._ He pondered as he began thinking of ways on how to get off the island without revealing his true identity, only to stop at a small growling sound. 

_But I think I need something to eat first._ A small blush managed to creep up his cheeks, as he went into the jungle where he managed to garner a few fruits and found a small spring to quench his thirst. 

_Guess I really should thank Suzaku for the camping trivia._ He thought as he managed to come down from a reasonably high tree. He gazed up at the silent giant as he observed the modified nest he made as his shelter for the time being. 

A melancholy tint grazed his violet eyes as he recalled fond childhood memories with his best friend. Now, as he ponders on what has happened between them, he vaguely wonders on what would happen if Suzaku knew the truth about Zero. 

"You should not ponder of what ifs, Lelouch." He sighed as he placed the dark tinted mask on and proceeded to make his way through the dense terrain of foliage and rock. 

_Urgh! It's times like this I wish I had Suzaku's inhuman physical abilities._ He thought resentfully as his shoulders heaved with fatigue. After what seemed like hours of hiking, he collapsed panting on a nearby tree while reaching for his makeshift canteen and began drinking the crystalline liquid hungrily. 

_Damn, maybe I should really get some exercise._ He concluded as he leaned his head back letting his raven hair fall on his eyes as he began to drift off into sleep. 

Soon, he began to fall in to deeper realms of sleep and then he entered the world of dreams. 

**_He was standing in a familiar place, but he can't seem to place where it was exactly. Then the realization gripped him like boa constrictor. The Palace Aries._ **

" **_My how well you've grown my dear Lelouch." Said a voice coming from behind, the voice was a voice he thought he'd never heard again. He had dreams like these, hearing the sound of his mother's voice only to see it was a mere illusion._ **

**_He turned expectantly to see nothing but darkness and oblivion._**

**Oh, I see darkness all right. _He mused._**

**_But this time it was different. This time she didn't disappear. This time she stood where was to be, in front of him._**

" **_Why, you look like you've seen a ghost! What's the matter?" her voice tinged with familiar concern as she walked towards him. Also unlike his previous dreams, she managed to reach him. She placed her slender hands upon his shoulders and gave him a long lost smile._ **

**_She then pulled him into an embrace; he felt the tears prick my eyes as they started to flow. He knew it was a dream, but he gave no heed to the darkness around them, for he was already used to the darkness._ **

" **_I missed you." he said as he returned her embrace. He felt his hand stray from her back and reach for his face in an effort to wipe off some of the tears, only to come across solid plastic._ **

**_The mask of Zero._**

**_He then felt her pull back. Her warm comforting smile was gone was as replace by an expressions of terror and confusion._**

" ** _Who are you?!" she screeched as she pushed him away like some common stranger._**

" **_What are you talking about? It's me Lelouch." he reasoned as he tried to reassure her by taking the mask off only it won't come off._ **

" **_No! You're not my Lelouch!" she shouted as she ran from him. As she sprinted off, he tried to run after her only to see her fade from my view._ **

" ** _Mother!!!" he shouted only to reach into nothing but darkness._**

" ** _The power of the kings, brings one solitude, Zero." Another familiar voice called out._**

" ** _CC!" he turned expecting the witch only to see nothing once more._**

" ** _The power of the kings, brings one solitude." The voice was there but everything was empty and dark._**

" ** _Where are you, CC?" he shouted as the voice seemed to grow louder._**

" **_The power of the kings, brings one solitude. Remember that Lelouch." Said the voice once more, then suddenly he felt the ground cave in and he began falling into the dark oblivion._ **

" ** _NO!!!!" he shouted as he tried to grasp into something, only to find nothing._**

**_And as he continued to scream, CC voice echoed once more._**

" ** _The power of the kings, brings one solitude. Remember that Lelouch."_**

**_And as the darkness began to consume him, he felt himself grow numb and everything disappeared. It truly was oblivion._**

"No!" he screamed only to stop and see the mask staring at him mockingly. And the witch's words echoed within him like a curse. 

" _The power of the kings, brings one solitude. Remember that Lelouch."_

"Get a hold of yourself. It was just a dream, nothing more." He assured himself as he got up, he noticed it was almost completely dark now, and was about time to head back to the shelter he made, he took his scavenged supplies and hesitatingly placed his mask on, he was already nearing his destination but he stopped short when a faint glimmer caught his eye. 

He tried his best to be stealthy but the dream did more damage than he thought, he felt his knees shaking and could collapse under him anytime. He was nearing the light when he saw him, and right there and there he knew he was in trouble. 

"Schneizel." He whispered under his breath. 

He didn't guess wrong. 

"Who's there show yourself!" ordered as harsh voice. He wasn't stupid to do that. 

"Calm down, Major. I'm sure it was just an animal." Said the familiar cool voice. 

"But, Your Highness!" stammered the officer. 

_Incompetent fool._ He thought as he listened to the man stammer like an idiot in front of his half-brother. 

"I assure you, if it is a terrorist Major, he would have attacked now. And besides we have the Gawain, even if it is still experimental, its cannons are quite useful, don't you agree? " said the prince as he let the soldier leave with what dignity he still has. 

_If there's still left that is._ He added as he waited for the prince to leave. 

"Whoever you are you can come out now." The blond prince called out to him. 

_I'm no fool to do that, Schneizel._ He stood his ground he wasn't about to give into his brother's whims. 

"Fine. Then I'm coming to you then." replied the man coolly as he stepped into the shadows. 

"That really wasn't a good move, Your Highness. " he said as he brandished a gun upon the blond. 

_After all, the darkness is my domain, White Prince._ He thought as he neared to get a better shot. 

"Zero. I didn't expect you to be here." He plainly said, his face showing nothing but slight amusement. 

"Well, in life, one must expect the unexpected." He replied coolly as well, but he was already boiling in the inside for the man didn't seem threatened by his presence. 

"True. Zero, mind telling me why you haven't fired that gun you seem to proudly display?" asked the royal in a mock tone made him even more agitated. 

_Stop acting so coolly!_ He seethed in annoyance. Ever since he can remember, he always fail when it come to reading _this_ brother's emotions. 

"Do you want me to?" he countered not giving to the bait. If he fired the gun, that would alarm the soldiers and he may succeed in finishing off the royal with use of Geass, but he might not be able to survive to do something about the information he would garner. 

"No. Of course not. Tell me Zero, why are you here?" replied the prince as he leaned against a nearby tree. 

"That's none of your concern." He said in clipped tones that hinted his annoyance. 

"You're in Britannian territory, I make it my business." Said the man coolly as he look at him with a quiet scrutinizing gaze he knew so well. 

He said nothing, he could not take him here, he would be in a disadvantage. He merely looked at the royal through the tinted mask. He then noticed a small device the prince was holding and it was giving off a blinking red glow. 

_A panic button! I have to get out of here!_ His mind screamed as he turned only to be blocked by a number of soldiers. 

"Now, Zero. Mind telling me, why you're here exactly?" as the white prince in his familiar strangle friendly cold manner. 

_Damn you, Schneizel!_ he cursed as he felt long buried anger being dug out from his very person. 

"No. Of course not, Your Highness." He said as he approached the man, with his pistol by his side, his tone spilling like sweetened liquid poison as it sent shivers down the soldiers' spine. However, despite it all the white prince remained unfazed by his actions. 

"You don't enough bullets to kill us all, Zero!" shouted the major in a nervous tone when he noticed the gun the black prince was holding. 

"Major, let the man speak." Said the white prince as he held up a hand as a gesture of silence, he knew too Zero's plan backfired. 

"Before I answer, Your Highness. I would just like to point out that I don't have enough bullets to kill them all. I need just one." He said with slight sarcasm only for him to end up point it to the half-brother once more. 

"So this is your purpose for coming? To kill me." remarked the targeted man in a rather dejected manner. 

"You seem disappointed, Schneizel." Countered Zero as he took aim and released the lock. 

"Don't you dare, Zero! If the prince dies, you die as well." stated a familiar looking light pinkish brown haired man as the rest of the men took aim of the dark threatening figure. 

"Ah, but can you afford to." Countered Zero as he steadied his aim. 

"Shoot then." Said the prince in a calm manner that everyone was shocked at the declaration. Silence, ensued only to be broken by a single shot. 

"As you wish." He said while fire one straight shot, hitting the target square on the shoulder. 

_And so the Black Prince makes his move._ He musingly thought as his gaze fell upon his mortally wounded target. 

"Ahh…" the man yelped in pain as everyone looked in complete shock. 

And that moment the White Prince, breaking composure for the first time, kneeled with pain upon his features as he called out the fallen's name. 

"Kanon!"the prince exclaimed as he held unto his unconscious friend. 

_So predictable. Loyal subjects can be quite a burden at times. I believe this is a check dear brother._ He contemplated as he recalled the fact that the two men have been friends since he was but six. 

"Quite a stranger to pain, isn't he." stated the masked man as he took aim once more. 

"Stop right there, Zero!" stammered the Major as his pudgy hands took aim as well. 

"Hmph! If you don't get to the hospital, he'll bleed to death. If I shoot you, well, you and I both now what would happen to poor Kanon." He said musingly and let out an amused chuckle sending shivers to their spines once more. 

_I know you, dear brother. He is you weakness, and his life depends on your command. If you attack, I die but I'll be taking you with me. However, you won't allow this to go that far, after all, the prince is the main priority. So they'll probably leave him hear bleeding to death because they will all be too busy trying to make survive, no matter how hopeless it would be._ He mused as he waited at the blonde-haired royal's reply. 

"Stand down." The man ordered as he clutched his bleeding friend. 

He heard the lower of guns, as he lowered his own, but the game's not over yet. There is still one more thing to do. 

"Good. Now, take me to the hangar." He ordered as he amusingly watched the man and along with many others stare at him in confusion. 

"I don't have give you my reasons, White Prince." He said mockingly as he brandished the gun once more. 

_Oh, I'm enjoying this._ he thought as he saw his brother clench his jaw in frustration. 

"Very well, just let us take Kanon to the medics." Agreed the man. 

"Not so fast, Schneizel. Take him with us. I suggest you hurry, he can't afford to lose anymore blood." He stated as he gestured for the hangar where they all knew what he wanted. 

_The Gawain. I'm quite curious of that little prototype of yours brother dear._ He mused as they neared the hangar, where the black knightmare awaits. 

As they entered the hangar, everything happened as predicted, they tried to stop him only to fail for once he was in the knightmare he was invincible. He fired the cannons and made his escape. 

_It's all for now. We'll continue our game next time brother._ He thought amusingly as he piloted the Gawain with ease. But a tinge of guilt seemed to have pervaded upon him. He never saw his brother like that, but he shook off such things as he tried contacting his Black Knights. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

As blue and green meet in a battle once more, the stormy waters calmed while the seething poison cooled. As lilac orbs remained sealed with dried salty drops, purple ones fill with triumph upon the evident victory. 

"You're right. After all, one can never go back and redo the past. What's done is done." Declared the solemn warrior while releasing a melancholy sigh of weariness. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

She failed. Her plan was to make Suzaku join the Black Knights considering he's got some skill by making him see how little trust the princess hade for him. However, after hearing his undying pledge of loyalty to Britannia, whether implied or not, he deserves to die in the hands of those he had sworn to serve. 

"Duty my ass! You're nothing but a masochist!" she accused as her well-endowed chest heaved with spoken passion. 

He's actually going to let himself die! She contemplated while a spurn of vehemence raked at her. 

"What if I am?" he countered her still able to maintain his cool façade which made even more agitated. 

"That would mean you're nothing but a coward and a fool. You didn't join the army because you wanted to save yourself, you join to kill yourself!" she declared in sheer ferocity, completely forgetting about the sleeping princess lying upon her lap. 

"What I do to repent for my sins is none more your business Kallen." he stated still cool and calm but his emerald depths reveal a dangerous brew coming about. 

"So you admit it then." she said as her temper began to cool. 

"Yes. Maybe, in some way I'm quite suicidal." He mused offering her a grim smile. 

_Quite? That's an understatement._ She concluded as she gazed upon the sleeping girl beneath her. 

_Man, she could sleep through anything!_ She thoughtfully remarked as her eyes met two emerald orbs of cooling poison. 

"She's your reason to keep on living isn't she?" she blurted out completely surprising the knight from his coolness by her sudden change of topic. 

He said nothing but she already took it as a yes. For without Euphiemia, he would be nothing but an empty shell of a man. 

"And let me guess, Zero it the reason you're fighting on the wrong side." Stated the knight as he looked her with his cool unwavering gaze. 

"First of all, I'm not fighting on the wrong side, you are. And second of all, as unbelievable as this may sound, no, Zero is not the reason why I fight." She answered with shifting her gaze back to the rushing falls. 

_No. Zero was never the reason. Zero is the key to our dreams of freedom._ She reflected on the knight's false conclusions. 

"Who or what is it then?" he asked curiously at her. 

"Who or what is it, is none of your business. Just like the unexplainable reason why you want to kill yourself." She countered regaining some of her previously lost fervor. 

"I don't want to kill myself." He defended only to earn a raised eyebrow from her. 

"I only let Fate have its way." He continued earning another look of disbelief. 

"The fact that you no longer have the will to fight Fate for your life means you already gave up your will to live." she concluded coldly to him. 

"I don't take my indifference to my fate no matter how unlucky it may be. I take it as a form of repentance." He countered completely dropping his cool previously well-built façade. 

"Repentance for what?!" she asked as her pitch became higher. 

"For killing my father." he said unhesitatingly as a cold calm silence enveloped them once more. 

_He killed his own father!_ The thought echoed like a resounding gong in her head as her blue eyes reflected her shock. 

"Yes. I killed Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi." He stated even more coolly as before. 

"I see. Well, did you know I killed my own brother." she confessed, while her own eyes became steely cold as they meet two wide-eyed green orbs. 

"I don't believe you. I don't believe you're the kind of person to strike someone close to you in cold blood."he said as he shook his head fervently in disbelief. 

"And I don't believe you'd kill your own father in cold blood either." She stated in a cool tone so unlike her fiery nature he had come to see. 

"I killed my father because I wanted the war to stop. What's your reason?" he asked totally stumped at her declaration. 

"So it was an accident then. An argument gone bad?" she guessed coolly. 

"That doesn't change that fact that I did it." he stated in an almost angry tone. He was expecting a reply, but she refused to give it to him. 

"How did he die Kallen?" he asked as the shadows played across his features. 

"He died because I was stupid enough to think I could do it on my own." She confessed coldly as she met his eyes once more. 

_If I wasn't stupid enough to rush into things amd actually listen to orders he would still be alive._ she thought as her teeth clench at the unhealed wound. 

"I mission gone wrong." He stated as if it was explaining everything. 

"Yes. A mission gone wrong." She agreed in a tired tone. 

"It wasn't your fault. He was just trying to save his sister." he said in a failed effort to comfort her. 

"Well, it wasn't your fault either. What were you, 10?" she countered coldly as her eyes met his once more as if asking him to refute her claim. 

She was met with obvious silence. She waited for his reply so she decided to continue. 

""We can never go back and redo the past. What's done is done." She said in a solemn tone as she gazed up unto the starry velvet skies. 

_We can merely keep on going._ She silently added as she shifted her gaze back to him once more. 

"You're right. After all, one can never go back and redo the past. What's done is done." He while releasing a melancholy sigh of weariness. 

"But that doesn't mean that the past can't affect us." He added upon his agreement. 

"Yes. You want to die because of you sin while I prefer to live to fight those who caused mine." She said in equal defeat. 

"You live to destroy Britannia." He concluded only to be cut off. 

"NO! I live to free Japan. So that no one would feel the guilt and pain I've suffered." She stated in a burst of passion only to descend into mere whisper. 

"Your reason is correct but your methods are screwed! You do nothing but become one of Zero's pawns in his own personal chess game." He stated almost angrily once more. 

"This coming from the puppet of Britannia." She countered only to sigh in frustration. 

"Take her." She said as she gently shoved the sleeping girl off her lap and stood up with a stance of pride. 

"What?!" asked the knight in confusion as he saw the girl walked towards the deep dark jungle. 

"I don't see anything to be gained in talking to you. So I'll leave you and your doll alone." She stated and walked off in anger. 

"Wait! You can't leave it's dangerous out there!" he called out as he rushed for her. 

"I can take care of myself!"she declared as her continued to stomp away. 

"No! As a part of the Britannian military I can't allow you to leave!" he said as he rushed towards her sending deeper into the jungle. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

As the two were caught in a game of chase, a lone princess woke up from her imaginary slumber only to meet another face once more. 

"I'm sorry." the words echoed like a faint whisper in the hallways of eternity. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

She felt her heart turn into lead when her mind began registering the two warriors' conversation. She was foolish enough to believe a strange rather than her own knight. She felt tears pierce her once more as they began to flow upon her porcelain cheeks. 

_Suzaku, please forgive me. I'm so sorry._ She thought as the image of the boy flooded her mind. 

"May I ask who had caused such tears to fall upon your face my Lady Euphiemia." Asked the familiar voice. 

"Zero! Or may be Lelouch would be more appropriate." She said as she looked at the man leaning against the boulder. 

_You're Lelouch I know it!_ she screamed in thought as her eyes took on a determined look. 

"When?" asked the man as he took the legendary mask off revealing a long lost loved one. 

"Since the hostage taking incident." She replied as she felt happy tears replace the sad ones she had already spilt while rushing to the dark figure and embracing him in a warm loving grasp. 

"Lelouch." She whispered as she let her tears soak his dark lavender shirt. 

"Euphie." he said as he returned her embrace. 

They stood there in silence. Neither were willing to move for they fear for the moment to end too quickly as they often do. 

However, despite their best efforts, it was ended by the sound of rustling and fevered screams. 

"Let me go!"screamed the woman. 

"NO!" persisted the man. 

_Suzaku!_ her heart fluttered with glee as she saw him come out of the woods unscathed, well, almost unscathed, for he was filled with scratches. 

She was about to go towards him and apologize only to be restrained by a masked man. Zero. 

"Play along." He whispered as he held a gun close to her. 

_A gun!_ She felt fear grip her like a snake when she saw the concealed weapon, and in her frozen shock she could merely nod in agreement. 

"Stop right there, Kururugi." Stated Zero as he held the gun closer to her. 

"Let her go Zero!" shouted the knight as he lunged at the masked man like someone possessed. 

"Here you go then!" Zero said as he pushed her towards him and called out for the girl in urgency. 

"Suzaku!" she cried out as she held unto the knight's warm arms and at the same time hold off his pursuit for Zero. 

"Euphie! Are you all right?" he asked as she held him tighter. 

"Yes. I'm fine." she replied as tears began their journey once more. 

"Euphie, I-"he said as he saw Zero and Kallen rush towards a black knightmare and making their escape. 

"I'm sorry." She said her cries became louder as the pounding guilt began to escape from her weary heart. 

She didn't know how long she had been repeating the same words but as time began taking its toll, she felt the weight lift somehow and soon darkness prevailed. 

The next thing she knew, she was lying on a bed with her brother Schneizel beside her. She fervently asked for her knight only to find out that he was under investigation for treason. And at that moment she felt the weight of fear and guilt take over once again. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

As a princess heart bleeds in pain and guilt, a lone knight sits listening to the words he had never thought of hearing. 

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO LIVE!" shout the voice that was his own. 

As he desperately tried to regain his memories, a princess begs for the first time in her existence. 

"LET ME SEE HIM, I BEG OF YOU BIG BROTHER!" pleaded the voice once full of joy now full of anguish. 

And as two suffer, another two ponder. 

One for what had happened to her and the a friendly knight. Another for what has been done to those he had once known as family. 

One questions. 

_Why care?_

Another justifies. 

_I had to, I had no choice._

-END- 


	5. Checked and Defenseless

In Fate's own mischief and boredom, she dare plays the game of playful manipulation… 

A cornered king clutches his wounds of failure and pain as he stood against a foe he had known to love… 

* * *

"Lelouch." She said as she approached the masked man only to be hindered by a harsh command. 

"Stay back!" he ordered only to gasp in pain as his free hand gripped his bruised side while the other brandishes the pistol upon the wide-eyed princess. 

"I know it is you. So why hide? You're hurt let me help you." she pleaded as she spied him clutching his right side, while daring to come closer. 

He was hurt, the fact became obvious by the second as she sees him beginning to sink to his knees in pain while the grip on the gun started to falter, then the masked one had fallen down defeated by his weakness. 

"Let me help." she urged with a more determined tone as she could not bear him suffer anymore while she closes the distance by the inches. 

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in a tired voice the frowning girl as she came back with a bundle of fruits gathered upon her skirt. 

"I don't understand." She said as she gave him a confused look while taking a seat beside him. 

"I am the enemy. You should not help an enemy of Britannia." He stated still unwilling to take his mask off despite her pleadings to see his face once more. 

"You are my brother." She declared in a solemn tone as she checked at his bandaged waist. 

"I am not. Lelouch. The brother you claim me to be. Is long gone." He said with hints of sadness on his tone, as the bitter taste of the statement's technicality lingered on his tongue. 

"You're right. You are not the brother I had known. But you are still Lelouch, the brother that I love and always will." She replied with brief indications of fervor in her small-intimidated voice only to soften as she tried to reach for his masked features. 

As her smooth fingers began to inch closer, she expected him to stop her only to be surprised by the words he resigned to say. She soon withdrew her hand when she saw his own began to reach for the dark mask while revealing a set of raven locks coupled with a pair of beautiful amethyst orbs set against the fairness of his features. 

"Just this once, I will be Lelouch for you." he sighed as he looked at her with soft purple eyes that seem to hold fragments of child she had known and love. 

"Lelouch!" she exclaimed in utter joy as she engulfed him in a warm familiar embrace he had never thought to feel again. 

"Euphie." he whispered against her ear as he returned her embrace allowing himself this brief escape from reality. 

* * *

"I miss this." she said as she took a bite out of the fruit she had picked earlier. 

"Yeah." He agreed as he did the same with his, letting the sweet juices of the fruit's soft flesh linger in his mouth while they reminisce of old days long gone. 

Both knew of this reality, but they simply chose to let it stay unmentioned. One may accept such cruel fortunes while the other may hope for it to be nothing more but a small possibility. Fate is cruel that way, opening one's seasoned eyes to the ugliness that lies in the shadows of happiness while blinding the eyes of the innocent and naïve from their darkness, only letting them perceive their jagged edges from the hindsight. 

"What is it?" he asked when he noticed the cold shroud of silence envelop the atmosphere. 

"Clovis." She replied in a saddened tone while meeting his eyes with her lilac ones. 

He didn't reply for he knew there was more to come. He let the silence reign while she searches for the right words to say, only to fail. For there are truly no words that would dull the pain of the truth she was to say. 

"Why?" she said refusing to finish the sentence fully, for she fears being trapped in the reality of the unkind fate her brothers were entwined. 

"I answered that question not long ago." He replied refusing to say anything further while permitting the coolness of his tone pervade in the afternoon air. 

"No. Zero answered my question. You, Lelouch didn't." she replied in a sad tone that could almost break his cold composure. 

Still he said nothing, soon then stillness grew thicker with each passing second. They sat there unmoving, waiting for the other to break the silence that holds them captive. Then, faint rustling echoed in the air breaking the trance, as the girl turn to see the coming person, the boy resumes the mask he had chosen to bear. 

"Suzaku!"the girl exclaimed as she saw the approaching knight wearing a surprised look upon his face, she watch the surprise turn into cold disdain as his gaze landed to the being behind her. She too turned to the direction of her brother, only to see him gone and replaced by the man called Zero. 

* * *

A geared up knight charges and attacks only to be hindered by a weak yet effective barricade…. 

A powerless pawn dare defends and succeeds… 

* * *

"In the name of Britannia, I, Kururugi Suzaku, arrest you Zero under the crime of treason and murder." He said as he charged to towards the masked man only to be blocked by a familiar face. 

"Suzaku, stop!" she called out, stopping the knight in his tracks. 

"P-Princess!" stuttered the man as he halted surprised and confused. 

"Suzaku, there's no need for violence. The man is hurt, he can barely stand as it is. There is no need to bind a cornered opponent, Suzaku." she said as she let her knight look at the still figure once more. 

"Hmph! For once, the princess has a point. I expected you to reside at least in a higher level of morality than those Britannian dogs they call soldiers. " said the masked man in utter arrogance, completely covering the kind and gentle brother within. 

"Don't push your luck, Zero. You may be injured and entitled to mercy, but you are still a criminal and deserve to be punished for it." snarled the green-eyed soldier as his eyes grew dangerously hard while he took a seat upon the warm grainy sand. 

"Ah! But it is not mercy that compels you to leaving me unbound, but the reality that if you do bind me, you'll be nothing more than a bully who takes pleasure in taking advantage of others' moment of weakness." Replied Zero in a tone of smooth amusement as he leaned back against the boulder behind him. 

"Why you!" said the boy in anger as he dared to stand and charge the man once more only to fail. 

"Enough of this! Both of you please end this empty dispute!" exclaimed the girl in fervor as she defended the wounded once more by placing her hand upon Suzaku's shoulder and kneeling beside him. 

"Princess Euphiemia, I know how you're against fighting but we can't change the fact that Zero is a terrorist and a murderer." Said the knight venomously accusing as he withdrew his fighting pose and looked into the eyes of his princess with softer hues of green only to harden once more. 

"I know. But…"she trailed off when the memory of previous conversation took hold of her as she turned towards the silent observer. 

"You forgot to answer my question." She stated earning a confused look from Suzaku while she continues to look at Zero with a steady gaze. 

"No, Princess Euphiemia, I already answered you question. I killed Clovis because he is a part of the Britannian Royal family. I won't change my answer now, despite your show of kindness." Stated the man coldly and unemotional as he shifted his gaze to the fuming knight behind her. 

He saw her eyes grow hurt and strained through his dark tinted mask as she tried to prevent the tears from flowing down her cheeks. 

* * *

"How dare you, speak to her like that!" shouted the knight as he approached him unhindered by the silent girl. 

"I merely answered her question." Stated Zero off-handedly as if it was nothing but stating a simple fact rather than a confession of murdering a man just because of his royal linage. 

"Then tell her the truth and not that stupid sorry excuse for an answer." Countered the fuming knight while his eyes overflowed with poison. 

"Excuse me?" asked the man as he tilted his masked head to the side. 

"You didn't kill Clovis just because he was a member of the Royal Family. I know you Zero, you don't kill people just because their part of something they have no control of." Said the knight as he began calming down. 

"Oh? What do you suppose would be my reason for executing the man with a traditional coup-de-grace? Hmm?" asked Zero as he crossed his arms in amusement. 

"You killed him for ordering the command to destroy not only the ghetto but also innocents within it. You killed him because he plainly ordered a massacre and took nothing in consideration of the lives he had taken. You killed him because right there and then he embodied the monster the Britannian Royal Family had become to the eyes of the Japanese– conceited self-righteous tyrants." Answered Suzaku coldly as he looked into the dark visor of his enemy. 

"Interesting. You seem to embody that belief as well, yet you still continue to play lap dog with them. You're quite a hypocrite, Kururugi." Said he as he let off a chuckle. 

"I will change the system from within. Peacefully. That is why I chose the path. And I have no regrets in taking this path." Declared Suzaku as he turned his gaze to the silent girl behind him hoping to see what damage Zero has done to her. 

"That is quite delightfully naïve of you. Thinking you could change something that has been rotting in corruption for more than a decade." Replied the man amusingly as he too stole a glance at the pink-haired princess. 

"It is better than your way. Murder and violence. You really think that your sadistic methods would free Japan?" asked the once more angry teen as he tried to stop himself from punching the man square on the jaw. 

"And your hypocritically green plan will? The best way to free Japan and the world form the threat of Britannia is destroying its flawed system and building a better one." Said he coolly as his tone oozed with amusement and mock. 

* * *

"By the way Princess Euphiemia, in response to your knight's rather passionate urging to tell you the truth, another reason why I finished little Clover off was because of his petty little fear of daddy disowning him because he screwed up a very important errand. A vain reason really, I mean choosing to kill hundreds for the sake of keeping his place amongst those back-stabbing nobles he bluntly call his friends." Said Zero, turning his attention back to the girl looked at him with shocked pained eyes that almost made his numbed heart clench. 

Almost. 

He ignored the knight's vouches for a peaceful method of freedom for he already knew freedom always come with a price and he paid for it with his humanity. Right now, he waits for the princess to snap out of her silent musings whatever it might be – he no longer cares. He had chosen to walk the path of darkness and death, he had gone too far to come back. 

"Are you telling me that you killed him because he was afraid of being ostracized from his family?" she said in small tone with sadness and pain evident in her voice. 

"You're telling I should let him kill all those families so he could still be with his?" he countered emotionlessly at her. 

"No. It's not that." she defended only to find herself grasping for words. 

"Then what is it? Would you rather let those innocents die because of a boy who was too afraid to be a man and take responsibility for his actions." He said while maintaining his observant gaze. 

"Says the one who hides behind a mask." Inserted the knight coldly as he tried to shield the girl from being grilled alive by this sadist his people pathetically call a messiah. 

* * *

While a mislaid queen lies unused and useless to her king… 

As she was cornered and forced to move behind enemy lines… 

* * *

"Zero, where are you?" the red-head wondered as she let the crashing water pelt her skin and let the icy cold waters calm her rattled senses of worry and failure. 

She searched for her commander but to no avail. She was already bone-tired when she heard the waterfall beckoning her to come. She left herself to drown in self-pity as she recalled her continued moments of failure to do what was asked of her. 

The hardest one to swallow and still leaves her stomach hallow and raw was that the when her brother died in her place. She was stupid enough to think she could defeat the enemy on her own only to find herself cornered, only to be pushed away at the last minute when Naoto managed to break through one Knightmare and save her. But because of that, because of his need to protect his little sister, he paid the price with his life. 

He died in her arms with a contented smile as she whispered to her his love for his mother and her. He wished to see the day of Japan's liberation brought by their hand, and asked her never to give that dream up. 

Now, as she sits below the rushing waters of the deafening falls, she curses herself for being unable to protect the only person who could fulfill that dream. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the wind expecting no reply from the green nothingness that surrounds her. 

She heaved a tired sigh as she finally chose to leave the coverage of the falls and preceeded to clothe herself once more. She spied the hanging key of the Guren dangling against the rock she chose to place her uniform. She fingered the little key as her commander's words of trust and expectance echo in her head like a resounding gong of disappointment. 

"Idiot." She said as she blamed her incompetence as she strong slender fingers gripped the to the point of almost snapping it in two, only to be interrupted by an amused malicious voice. 

"Well, well. What do we have here?" said the soldier as he eyed her with obvious malicious intent in his beady little black eyes. 

* * *

"You there! Where the hell do you think you're going?" shouted the officer as he spied a young soldier going towards the hanger. 

"I was just going to change my uniform for the inspection, sir." Replied the voice that rang with a strange tone common to boys who haven't completely reached the phase of maturity as the boy gave him a salute. 

"New recruit?" he guessed as his eyes narrowed in suspicion when the faint scent of alcohol alerted his senses. 

"Yes, sir." Replied the boy as his posture straightened even further. 

"Listen kid. Since you're new, I'm going to let this one pass. But the next time I catch you under the influence, you're going to replace that Eleven scum as a janitor, you hear?!" said the man in authority completely oblivious to how the boy clenched his teeth at the mention of the word Eleven. 

"Yes, sir." He said as he began to walk away only to be corrected that the camp was the other way around. 

* * *

"Damn Britannians." She cursed as she put on the new uniform after taking care of its previous owner, fortunately the idiot was vain enough to wear a free-sized corset to hide his pot belly. The man actually thought that he could win against her, In fact, he even had the gall to show off his gun. 

"Well, it's mine now." She said as she eyed the gun and map she took from the drunken idiot. 

"I just have to last long enough to get out of this island." She said to herself as her fists clenched once more as the memory of a lost commander pervaded in her mind. 

"Fredrick M. Greystone." She said in her deepened voice as she tried to feel the familiarity of the name on her tongue. 

"Wonder what the M stands for?" she briefly wondered as she tried to search for the answer among the records she had taken from the Britanian. 

"Ah! Here it is. Morris." She silently exclaimed as she eyed the birth record and began memorizing the info with gave for there was no way in hell is she going to let some stupid Britanian catch her. 

"Hmm…The dum-dum's actually about my age. You'd think a guy that young could be in better shape." She mused, inwardly smiling at her rare fortune. 

"I'm going to fulfill my promise to you Naoto. " she declared upon Fredrick's bunk as her cerulean eyes blazed with fiery determination. 

"Zero, wherever you are, please be safe." she prayed as her gaze soften the memory of her commander. She merely hopes for the better, and decide to look at a brighter perspective. Zero wasn't called 'The Man of Miracle' for nothing. 

* * *

"Hey, newbie! The major's calling for us!" called out her supposed comrade as she quickly checked up her uniform for she already knows she can't afford to make a show of herself to anybody the base. She needs to lie low if she's going to survive long enough to gather inside info and return to Japan in one piece. 

"Coming!" she replied in a mock voice of masculinity. 

"Hurry up!" the soldier urged as he left the entrance and went to the assembly. 

* * *

All in the game of Fate… 

The end draws near with dark confessions 

* * *

"You say I'm nothing but a hypocrite. But I guess it takes one to know one. Here you speak of justice, but tell me. Where is the justice of an innocent girl's father death just because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time?" continued the knight, as he tried to get Zero's attention once more. 

He saw Zero stiffen at the question, and at that moment, the air temperature went down a few notches. The masked man turned to him bearing an ominous aura that sent shivers down his spine. 

"If one wants to achieve freedom and peace one must be prepared to pay the price." Said the man coldly captivating him in a fearful trance. 

"A price. Is that what you really call them?" asked the princess, shattering the two men's stare down. 

"What else do you call them?" countered Zero as he shifted his attention back to her. 

"People. Innocents. Mere victims of bloodshed and chaos between people who share more than one thing in common." She said in a tone of unfamiliar anger as her lilac eyes bore through the hidden violet gems hidden beneath the dark façade. 

"Hmph! If you consider every person that dies in the battlefield you won't get anything done, Princess." Said Zero off-handedly but his tone still holds venom. 

"You truly are a demon king." Seethed Suzaku as he eyes meet him with cool disdain. 

"Better be a demon than a self-righteous hypocrite." Countered the man heatedly at the boy. 

"Stop that! Suzaku, is not a hypocrite. He is honest, true, and says what truly is in his heart. He is not self-righteous for his is righteous. He is also the kindest person I know so don't you dare call him a hypocrite!" defended the girl passionately surprising both men at her declaration. 

"Is that so?" asked the masked brother musingly, his voice coating the poison with his honeycomb tone. 

"Yes." She affirmed with set and determined. 

"Tell me Kururugi, how did Genbu die again?" asked Zero dangerously sweet as he turned to see the young man stiffen at the inquiry and was met with predicted silence, while at his hindsight he saw his half-sister turn to the soldier's direction. 

"If memory serves me right, the news tells of him committing suicide and thus condemning Japan to a fate of slavery and lost individuality." He musingly said as he observed how the pilot's hands began to shake at the memory. 

"Now, if you truly are what Princess Euphiemia claims you to be, you'd be true enough to correct that outright lie." continued Zero plainly with hints of amusement coloring his tone. 

"What are you talking about?" asked the confused princess as she turned her attention to him once more. 

* * *

"I'm waiting, Kururugi." Said the he calmly knowing what damage he had done, as he ignored the Euphiemia's statements of the long counterfeited history spurned by certain individuals to protect their interests. 

The knight's shaking clenched fists were beginning to calm and with one deep breath of release, he face his opponent calm with obvious resolute. 

"I don't know where you get your sources and I really have no interest in finding your informants but I have to say I'm quite impressed with their accuracy." Said the boy bearing cold hard emerald orbs. 

"I'll take that as a complement." Countered Zero calmly, quite confused by his sudden calm. He saw how truly shaken Suzaku was when it comes to reliving the memory, so he didn't quite expect him to be so composed. 

"Hmph! You're nothing but cold selfish bastard. You know that?" said the knight as he crossed his arms against his chest while trying his best to ignore the pair of lilac eyes burrowing on his spoken words. 

"You really think insults could deter me from finding out the answer?" said Zero as he chuckled at the cold stranger before him. 

"What are you two talking about?!" she asked once more but with obvious hints of annoyance in her tone. 

* * *

"All right. My father didn't commit suicide." He stated not daring to meet her eyes for fear he might see the fear that would surely be present within them. 

"He didn't?" asked the confused princess while shifting she attention to the two men respectively. 

"No, he didn't." both answered in cool tones that gave her goose bumps along her exposed arms. 

"Then what did he die of? A disease?" she asked in total naivety completely oblivious to the pained look that briefly drifted across the brunette's features. 

"No, Euphie. He didn't die of a disease. He died of murder." He confessed as he dared meet her wide eyes full of surprise and question. 

"Do you know who killed him?" she asked rather bluntly only to regret it later. 

"Yes." He answered while stealing a glance at the man who lured all this out in the first place. Zero merely sat the silent and still, and if not for the heaving of his small chest, he'd be mistaken for a statue. 

"Who?" she innocently asked making it even harder for him to continue. He already knows he could easily lie to her, but if did so he's be proving Zero was correct about him being a hypocrite and something about Zero being right about him stung at his pride to say the least. 

"It was…I who killed him." He finally confessed and all of the sudden he felt the light disappear from his life when he saw fear color those beautiful lilac orbs he adored so much. 

"Y-you?!" she questioned reluctant to believe he could do such a thing. 

"W-why?" she whispered out as she looked at him once more with tearstained cheeks. 

"Because I was afraid. I was afraid of seeing the Japanese die for a lost cause. I was afraid of losing my friends. I was afraid… of losing my life." he confessed breaking the last remnants of his cool and succumbing to the pain of the memory. 

"But now you no longer value you life. Why?" asked Zero breaking his observance, for he didn't expect Suzaku to come completely clean. 

"What are you talking about?" it was Suzaku's turn to question him this time. 

"You were nothing but ten, a mere child to say the least. You were scared of dying am I right? That was why you killed him. To live." he said calmly and cold as he began observing the darkening skies. 

"What's your point. I'm ready for my punishment. I'm ready for death." He declared completely unaware of the princess' pained surprised features. 

"Then what is the purpose of your father's death if you let yourself be killed? He was murdered so you could live. He was executed so that less innocents would die. He was killed so your friends would live." stated the masked man as he contributed more confusion upon the pair staring at his twisted logic. 

"I don't see you point." He confessed as his mind tried to find ways in seeing through this demented man's reason. 

"Let me say this in a language where a fool like you could understand. If you die, you father's life would be in vain because the main reason why you killed him in the first place was discarded and thrown to the wolves of foolish self-pity. You wanted to live. So live." he stated earning him not only one surprised and confused look but two. 

"Idiot." He muttered under his breath for sure both of them didn't hear. 

* * *

"Suzaku, as my chosen knight. I order you to live." she said in a low voice but enough to break through both of the men's musings. 

"Princess." He stared at her quite baffled. 

"Zero, is right. If you die, your father's death would be in vain." She said earning her two baffled looks. 

"Euphie, what are you saying?!" asked the confused knight with his eyes wide with surprise. 

"I'm saying. You need to live so that your father's life won't be wasted. You need to live because a lot of people would be really sad if you die. Including me. So please, Suzaku, live for me. Live for your friends back at Ashford. Live for the friends you scarified so much for. Live." she explained while pleading to the Lord to make him see. 

"Euphie." he said as his eyes soften at her voice. 

"Suzaku, it wasn't you fault. Like Zero said, you just ten years old then, and I'm sure you didn't mean for things to go that far." She reassured him while gently caressing his face with her soft smooth hand. 

"I am not worthy to be your knight." he whispered giving her a sad melancholy smile. 

"Nonsense! The fact that you told me the truth despite the pending repercussions proves you are more than ever worthy to be my knight." she silently declared as she gave him a small warm smile. 

* * *

And as the captured king meets the infamous white one 

enmity began to spark once more 

* * *

"Are you sure you saw a light?" asked his princess as she proceeded to assist Zero from the back. 

"Yeah. And with any luck it could be a search party." He replied while briefly glancing at wounded man. He was in a way thankful to Zero for luring the truth out of him, for it only made his bond to the princess stronger than ever. Now, seeing the great Zero all battered up made him almost feel sorry for the masked man. 

* * *

"Thank you." she whispered to him as she briefly stole a glance at the leading knight. 

"For what?" he asked as he waited for her to reply. 

"For giving me the chance to know the truth, I was trying to find that little chink ever since the time he went berserk in battle. And I wanted to thank you for finally answering my question." She silently whispered fearing Suzaku might hear. 

"I didn't answer your question, he did it for me. I merely provided extra information." he replied echoing her silent tone. 

"Yes. But thank you still. And by the way, I forgive you. Despite it all, I forgive you, Lelouch." she said, giving a small peck as she proceed to go ahead while turning back to see if he was still following. 

* * *

"Euphiemia, my dear sister I'm glad you're safe." said the pale blond man as he gave her an warm tight embrace. 

"Thanks to Suzaku." she replied as she tightened her embrace. 

"Suzaku. Ah, yes. Thank you for keeping my sister safe. And what do we have here? Why! I believe it is the infamous Zero." he said as his tone shifted to a musing tone as he laid his eyes on the captive. 

"Prince Schneizel." said Zero with a venomous tone that sent shivers down everyone's spine. His gait oozed with confidence and authority and no longer bared the evidence of the weakness, despite his throbbing side. 

"I must say, Zero, for someone who looks to be bearing injuries, you look quite unperturbed by it." mused the prince as he regarded the man in a scrutinizing gaze. 

"Hmph! And for someone who's rumored to be homosexual, you have a mighty fine way of hiding it." snapped the prisoner as the dulled pain began to shake his composure. 

"Ah! I see a night on the island has done wonders on your courtesy. Don't worry a night on a bed down at the cell would do wonders for you." said the man in cool malice as he ignored the flabbergasted faces caused by Zero's rather close to the point statement. 

* * *

A knight falls… 

The queen strikes… 

* * *

"Brother, wa–." said the princess as she tried to lessen Lelouch's sentence only to fall silent at the sensation of the earth beginning to move. 

"Princess, look out!" screamed the knight as he pushed her out of the way of the crashing stones. 

"Suzaku!!!" she yelled out in pain as she saw her beloved knight pinned down underneath the rubble. 

While amidst the chaos, two kings stood silently pondering on the red glowing markings carved upon the solid stone gates. 

"Interesting." Muttered the white king as he looked at the marked stone slab Zero seem to be stepping on, for it was quite strange that even he cannot push the down the thing while this lithe could do so by mere accident. 

"Geass." The black one concluded as he felt his marked eye tingle at an unknown sensation. 

* * *

"Zero!" she cried out as ran towards him disabling the soldiers in one fell swoop. She felt her heart beat faster than usual as her throat tightened with joy at his sight. 

"Kallen!" he exclaimed as he saw her run towards him an disable a man with a graceful yet powerful spin kick. 

"Zero, I'm glad you're all right." She said as finally reached him. 

"Kallen, I need you to watch my back. We're going to make our escape while everybody's still gathering what's left of the wits." He said as he began searching for vehicle of some sort to make their escape. 

"Zero, I learned of an experimental Knightmare called Gawain, it was a float system that allows it to fly and it's also said to be already equipped with weapons." She quickly informed the commander as she held her stolen gun and shot three men down. 

"Good. Let's go!" he said as he tried to run as fast as he can despite his injuries while silently thanking he used the herbal medicine CC gave him on his wounds before Euphie's unexpected arrival. 

Kallen got to the cockpit first and helped him up, fortunately the cockpit could accommodate two pilots. 

"Look's like Fate is on our side this time." He mused as he oriented himself to the controls. And as soon as he got the hang of it, he fired the cannons while Kallen activated the wings and made their escape. 

"Zero. Your injuries." She said as she took notice of the white bandage wrapped around his waist. 

"I'm fine, Q1. We're rejoining the others soon, so there's no need to worry about my condition." He silently stated while briefly pondering with concern for his friend. 

"Zero, you think Kururugi Suzaku would be fine? Those boulders…" she trailed off as soon as she realized how foolish her show of concern for the enemy was. 

"I think so. A soldier of that caliber won't die so easily." He replied dismissing the inappropriate ring to the question. 

"Guess you're right." She agreed while letting out a relived sigh. 

"By the way Q1. Thank you for assisting me." he said truthfully surprising the ace with the slight warmth of his voice carried. 

"And thank you for giving me the honor of allowing me to be your co-pilot." She replied in a contented tone. 

"Don't mention it." he chuckled as he saw the girl blush slightly at the words. 

* * *

In a cold white room, a princess prays. 

"Please let him live." she says as worried tears trail down her porcelain cheeks. 

She cries as she chokingly ordered him. 

"You must live. As my knight I order you to." She sobbed as she gripped his lifeless hand tighter. 

She holds on to him as she begs. 

"Please, Suzaku. Live." she whispers while silently waiting for him to hold her hand in return. 

* * *

Yes, such things happen… 

All in the game of cruel mischievous Fate 

* * *

**-END-**


	6. Scattered

**They say when one nears the dark threshold of death, memories of old shall run through their minds like fast-forwarding scenes of an old repeated movie…**

**But there are times when it pauses on one opportune moment, as the flow of memories go, it lingers on one event of time…**

**Yes. In fragmentary flashes of emotion, you had once felt…**

**And as they burst within you, they fade forever as covered by death's dark numbing shroud…**

* * *

I did not know what happened next but all I saw was darkness. I could hear myself think about wanting to kill all the Japanese but I did not know why. 

_Kill them. I must kill them._ The thought echoed within me as images of bloodshed stain my mind. An image of myself holding a gun and killing all those innocent people left me stunned. 

_No. Stop!_ I screamed and tried to fight only to fail as I succumbed into a hypnotic trance of bloodlust. 

=^-^= 

_Lelouch._ I thought as I saw the dark figure approach me, raise a pistol, and took aim. Before I knew it, a shot rang out deafeningly as I felt a searing burn burrow within my heart. 

_Why?_ I asked as looked at the masked man before me as I slowly descend into painful oblivion. 

=^-^= 

It was then I found myself stranded once more in the island. I could see myself repeating the things I have done on that day as I tried to make it one my own. 

_Pathetic._

_You could not even take care of yourself well enough to survive the night, the fruits you had picked have not fully ripen so you had to contend with its bitter rough texture in your mouth as you pray for water._

_Stupid._

_You knew you had to search for it but you were too afraid to go into the forest so you merely contented yourself with the taste as you sob yourself to sleep._

And I as lie between reality and the dream world I stared recalling things I thought have long faded with time. 

It was a beautiful summer day as I lay upon the meadow listening to the soft melody of chirping birds. I could hear myself laugh as I felt a familiar presence cover my eyes when I tried to get up. 

_Lelouch._ I thought as I screamed out my guess gleefully as I took his hands and immersed him in a hug while he returned the embrace as well. Followed were the images of almost forgotten happy moments of childhood with my family. 

Yes, I could already feel the smile creeping up my lips as youthful moments caught up to me. Then it was shattered when a dark cloud formed around me as cold air surrounded the atmosphere. I shivered as I recall my brother being taken away to a land they call Japan after having an outburst in the court as he claimed injustice for his mother's death. 

_Coward._

_I too wanted to say such things but fear held me back. I wanted to help them and even come with them if I had to as well but once again, fear held me back like a tight leash._

_No!_

_I don't how many days or weeks I had that word echoing within me as I shed many tears for my supposed dead siblings. Now, I grieve for yet another as the one whom had killed him bore the same blood as his._

I sat there as I waited for the night to end while being battered by salty winds of the sea. 

_I can do this._ I said to myself throughout the night at I raised by head to the starry heavens as melancholy tinged memories flow within. 

I only ended up running to my older brother with tearful sobs with scratches strewn across my face when I saw the beacon of light and tried to rush to its direction. 

There as I sob in his embrace, I vowed never to become a coward once again. 

=^-^= 

_What happened?_ I asked only to be left unanswered as I tried to recall the events that played. I had forgotten I no longer hear the pleas for mercy nor the screams of agony. I can no longer see the blood that has stained my hands. I was in denial. I refuse to face the reality of what I did. 

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar face greet me. He looked worried and even sad to say the least. Then, suddenly I felt a familiar grip hold me. 

_Kill all the Japanese._ The voice ordered, I felt myself succumbing once more as I asked my loyal knight if he too was Japanese. Then, realization gripped my once more as I tried to fight of the dastardly order. 

_No. I must not. I must not succumb._ I thought as I tried to look at him once more only to see nothing but darkness. I felt him hold my hand tighter as if fearing to lose me. I tried to soothe him I could hear the pain in his voice. 

I asked how my proclamation went only to hear him fall silent. I asked once more but came his reply of assurance and right there and then he lost me as I succumb to eternal darkness. 

* * *

**Denial.**

**Pain.**

**Guilt.**

**Regret.**

**All have one thing in common…**

**they all happen when all is too late.**

* * *

_No!!!_ I shouted in denial as Suzaku revealed the face of my commander. 

_Lelouch?! Impossible!!!_ I screamed from within as images of trust and loyalty played within me. 

=^-^= 

I sat there frozen with shock only to see him fall upon the knight's skilled hands. 

I rushed to aid him only to be hindered by reality's hard harsh grip. 

_He's Lelouch._ The thought echoed like a resounding gong that left me in doubt and betrayed. 

=^-^= 

I hesitated. 

I stopped. 

I merely sat there in tears as I watch my supposed-to-be commander being taken away like an animal. I yearned to reach out and stop him but distrust held me there as denial shook me to the core. 

I sat there as tears started blurring my view. 

=^-^= 

_Why?_ I asked myself as I left myself pondering on the fact that I allowed myself to be lead around like a mere pawn in the hands of a Britannian. I felt my heart clench in anger and pain as the day I swore my life to him replayed in my head along with other memories I wanted to stay buried. 

=^-^= 

_Zero!_ I shouted as I recalled reaching for him as a flash of blinding red light engulfed us all sending me into oblivion only to wake up the cold harsh fallings of water upon me. I didn't know what to do. I felt desperation and fear grip me - constricting like a corset - as I tried to recall the events that played as I dared to save him only to fall helpless and stranded in an unknown land. 

_Where am I?_ I asked myself as I stood there amongst the cool slippery stones as I felt the familiar hold of guilt grab me. All of the sudden I couldn't breath as realization held me captive. 

_What if he's dead?_ I asked myself as the possibility began to dawn on me mercilessly. The images of failure and broken hopes and promises fill me as I struggle to get away from the constricting hold of my garments while I rushed towards the crashing falls. I stood there holding on to what was felt of my composure, eager to let the cold waters numb me from the possible truth that threaten to put all our hopes and dreams into futility. 

_No. He's alive. He has to be._ I force myself to think and hope for the better but the image of the firing beam continued to repeat like a broken record. I hated my weakness, incompetence then, I saw myself as a failure - to say the least - as the images of me finding his body lifeless and cold raced my heart rate to a point of pain that tears threaten once more to come. 

I remembered to compose myself as I began to sink to my knees in regret as memories of a familiar face struck me by surprise. 

_Naoto._ My brother filled my memories, those happy days fluttering in faded scenes I thought had been forgotten by time. A small sad smile graced my lips as I recall that fateful day we lost him. It wasn't my fault as they say. We didn't anticipate the enemy to be that strong or well equipped. But that didn't change the fact I wasn't able to save him in time. Despite my skill and speed, I failed to save my own brother. 

I have saved many lives even before Zero. They say I am a true hero, ever eager to help those in need. I often wonder what they would say if I told them the truth. The truth was that I felt compelled to save them all because every time I see anyone on the brink of death I remember the day he died. I remember the taste of salty bitter tears in my lips, along with the acidic painful taste of failure mixed with guilt and regret. I saved those lives for the sake of myself not feeling that abhorrent flavor once more. 

I no longer felt the tears flow as the water washes them away before I could acknowledge them. I released a shuddering sigh as I shiver at the cold I welcomed. 

_Zero._ I hugged my knees as the dark images flicker before me. Taunting me as the familiar taste began to form in my mouth but now devoid of tears, instead replaced by a cold metallic flavor of blood as I bit into my lip in a futile struggle not to cry. The blood diffused within me briefly reminding me of bloodshed and chaos. 

I never knew how long I wallowed in the depths of self-pity. All I could recall was my darkness slowly numbing me as I got out of the raging shower. I took shelter in my clothes once more not bothering to zip it up completely for fear of being constricted. I toyed with the key of the Guren while I contemplated on the possibilities and tried to hope for the better while uselessly trying to push away the bitter memories. 

Yes. I welcomed the numbing darkness as I let myself sink into the depths of possible hypothermia but I didn't care. It was then it claimed me like a dark shroud. The next thing I knew I was in the infirmary, with my comrades by my side wearing worried looks . 

I comforted them saying I was fine and asked how did they find me. They answered briefly saying he had a tracking chip installed in the key of the Guren. However, despite its shortness it brought warmth to me once more. 

_He's alive._ My heart sang as happy tears threaten to flow only to be hindered by his presence. 

_Zero._ I smiled as I acknowledged his presence while I silently swore my heart and soul in following this man before me. 

=^-^= 

Echoing footfalls shattered my musings, I looked up to see his witch staring at with cold indifferent amber eyes. I numbly told her he was gone and she merely looked at me as if scrutinizing the weight of my words. 

I clenched my teeth as I confessed my immobility when I was confronted by the truth. I looked at her then, as if waiting for her angry yells and sharp words of condemnation. Still she stood there in cold silence. 

_Say something dammit!!!_ I shouted within as I began to boil at her cool exterior ever eager to grab those green locks and force her to say something. **ANYTHING.**

But I didn't. I merely waited. And as if the heavens were too impatient she answered. But then, I regretted ever hearing those words. Her words held the awful truth. And as if seeing see had done what she wanted, she left me there to wallow in the guilt she had pushed into me. 

_He trusted you._ Her cold words echoed within me as I shook my head in disbelief. 

_He thought you'd understand._ The words were now screaming at me, but in truth, they were barely audible. 

_No. He tricked me. He lied to me. How the hell did he think I could actually understand?!_ I defended silently as her words continued to haunt me. 

_To think he called you Q1 for nothing._ Whispered the words while seeping through my denial as I clenched my hands as the images and memories dare remind me my sworn oath of loyalty. 

_So what are you going to do now?_ I contemplated on her question as it began to pester me like an annoying fly. 

_I don't know._ I answered privately as I look up to see her only to find her gone leaving with her haunting words. 

_Just leave it to me then. After all, you can do nothing but follow._ The words lingered in the deeper recesses of my mind as I continued to contemplate. 

I silently cursed myself as I exited the dark cave only to see her waiting for me, as if knowing fully that I briefly accepted my fate as powerful but moveable chess piece in this dark game. 

* * *

**Bittersweet**

**In the epitome of triumph**

**One has to look at the price paid to accomplish it**

* * *

_You're actually giving up your friend for a promotion?!_ The words of anguish and betrayal continue to resound in my memories. 

_Yes._ I answered in recall to both him and me while I looked at him numbly as I no longer cared any more. 

=^-^= 

Ironic that the moment I decided to live, the very reason for me to live dies in hands of my best friend let alone her brother. It's like some damn stroke of bad luck that the moment I wanted the die, my own body refuses to pull the damn trigger. 

=^-^= 

I remember the time I did want to live. It was on that island. In there I actually had peace. There, I actually realized that I have something to live for. To protect. 

In that island. I realized that despite of my sins, I was blessed to be with an angel. 

_Euphie._ Her name refuses to leave my tongue. I can't bear to feel the nausea of failure and regret. 

_Not again._

=^-^= 

I felt my throat clench with disgust as I recalled her last moments. 

_Bloody._

_Weakening._

_Fading._

_And finally dying._

My only compensation was that she didn't know of the true events that took place. That she was no other than a mass murderer in the eyes of many. 

_Except mine._

Yes. She was everything to me. 

_Now she's gone._

=^-^= 

_Damn you, Lelouch!_ I cursed within for till now I can't say his name without some venom leaking out. Even Nunnally noticed and asked if we had a fight or something. 

_A fight? If you call him being pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds a fight then yeah, I guess we had a fight._

_Something. Humph! If you call me giving up my friend like a sacrificial lamb to please the Emperor something, then I guess we had something._

=^-^= 

I took a deep shuddering breath as I turned on my side. 

_It seems I still haven't got used to sleep on a fancy bed like this._

=^-^= 

_Euphie._ She was my only concern when I was on that island. I was just about to corner Zero when I felt something take hold of me but before I got all hazy, I could have sworn I heard her angelic voice. 

_Suzaku!!!_ The word held so much love and concern that I almost wanted to scream out I was going to be fine. 

But the next thing I knew I was lying face up on the shores of some unknown place. 

At first, I thought of Zero, thinking he was there somewhere holding a gun above my head or something. But now that I know who Zero actually is, it wouldn't matter if he had a gun or not cause, I know I could always pin him to the ground in a matter of seconds. 

_He was never much of an athlete let alone a soldier._ I concluded for a moment as I looked up at the white ceiling hovering above me. 

=^-^= 

_How did you survive the night?_ I remember her voice asking me with complete sincerity and concern. 

I told her I survived via fruits and a nearby spring of fresh water. 

She merely nodded and gave me a warm hug saying she was glad I was safe. Of course, that little fluffy moment got stomped on when the general came in and accused me of treason. 

She defended me of course but she too fell silent when a voice recording was presented as evidence. 

=^-^= 

I was brief on the details about how I spent the night on the island. I told her and the others what they needed to know. I survived by scavenging for some food and water coupled with the fact that I have a nice fire to keep me warm and ward off any unwanted critters. 

But of course I didn't tell them I recalled some childhood memories. Both good and bad ones. But lingering on the bad one a bit longer than needed. I didn't tell them I was rigged with guilt of my father's death until I recalled her sweet voice telling me it is all right. That I was safe. 

Her voice and her presence provided me the much need the strength to live on because I decided to offer my life her and only her. 

Yes. On that island, I decided to live rather than dance with death every chance I have for hopes of meeting his icy hand. 

Yes, despite getting manhandled when I came across some Britannian soldiers that were my key to getting out of the place. I still wanted to live because she once without knowing it told me to live when she briefly talked about living life to the fullest and that she wanted me to do the same. 

No. I left that part out for obvious reasons. 

=^-^= 

But now, as I try to get some shuteye in this too soft queen-sized bed. I could do nothing but wish for death once more so that I could finally be with her. 

_Dimwit._ It's stupid really. Wanting to live and then wanting to die. It's like a never ending roller coaster. 

_Up and down._

_Up._

_Down._

Yeah, _just like when I'm with Lelouch._ I may have used him as leverage to get the position as Knight of Seven but my insides still ache with guilt of what I did to him. 

_I took Nunnally from him. Not only physically but mentally as well. Okay, technically it was his father that did that but I was the one who handed him on a silver platter._

_Aw, hell! He should be thankful for being relieved of the cruel memories he was forced to bare._

_Look at me, I got what I wanted but I still feel the same guilt and pain I had ever since I killed my own father. So despite it all, the bastard still had something to gain. But dammit! It still makes me wanna puke when I see Nunnally and I have to lie through my teeth and say her big brother knows where she is._

_Damn. I getting really messed up._ I thought as for some stroke of mercy and luck, sleep finally came after so many nights waiting for it, numbing to an extent where I could finally rest. 

* * *

**When one pulls the trigger, be ready to be shot.**

**Says the dark demon king.**

**This is the price one pays for taking the road to hell.**

**He concludes as memories shatter before him like fragile glass.**

* * *

_I'm going to die._ The thought shouted at me like a blaring alarm. 

Here I was surrounded with nothing but death, now, as I stand frozen on the spot against the insidious men they unjustly call protectors ready to be shot down and probably burned to death once they attain their target. 

_Target._ Yes, the dead woman I seem to be holding is their target. 

_But why me as bait? I'm nothing more but an ordinary high school student. How could I be such use for the remaining band of terrorist desperately needing a commander? Who am I to them? Why me?_ I asked as hurdling amounts of questions came to me as by heart rate rises drumming ever so loudly in my ears. 

=^-^= 

_I know who you truly are._ The statement briefly dragged me back from a close encounter of a panic attack that threatens to engulf me at any moment. 

_Who I truly am? What did she mean?! It's useless now. I'm going to die without knowing anything. How I wish for power! How I wish to have the power to change this damn world. To live!!!_ I stood back still afraid as I listen to how they monitored me in hopes of me leading them to her. Then, the man seemed no longer amused to how he 'cleverly' used me so he ordered them to fire. 

=^-^= 

At the moment, my world began to slow. I felt a tug at my hand and to my surprise, it came from the girl I thought to be dead. As I fall towards her, she captures me into a kiss. I felt a familiar feeling as I went into a trance when the voice spoke from within. 

The voice was asking if I desired power, but it seemed more to be a statement than a question as it claimed that the power I wants is already within my grasp. 

_The Power of the King._ The answer echoed with familiarity as I tried hopelessly to remember only to hear her once more as she states that it was time for the seal to be released. 

=^-^= 

_Seal?_ I thought as I was suddenly sunk into a whirlwind of emotions and scenes. 

_My mother's death._

_Nunnally's wish._

_The path that I have chosen._

=^-^= 

Each scene was shattering and destroying the last ounces of warmth remaining within me. As I let the memories flow, I lingered hesitantly to the memory spent in an island. It was the time I decided to relinquish more ounces of my humanity as I swore to avenge my mother and give my sister a kind world. It was there where I shunned it all, all in preparation for my journey to the dark abyss of vengeance and bloodshed. 

=^-^= 

I geassed and killed those guards as I stole the prototype called Gawain. Without even the slightest of mind for it were either them or me. And I chose the latter. 

_The memories in the Aries Villa._

_The days with Euphie._

_Playing chess with Clovis._

_His mother._

_Nunnally, happy and healthy._

I know I would always treasure those moments and how much I wished for the happy moments to last but it didn't happen. Life is cruel that way. 

_Her death._

_Nunnally's 'condition'._

_His outburst._

_Their exile._

It was in that island that I also recalled all the pain and suffering I went through. The darker memories came with a vengeance, briefly being lightened with memories spent with Suzaku and at Ashford. 

I survived the night by picking up some fruits and drinking some of the water left in my canteen. I noticed a light in the darkened sky and thought to follow it. When I got to its location, I saw my brother leaving on the Avalon leaving this base almost defenseless. 

Without Schneizel around it was almost too easy waiting for the troops to retire and sneak in the hangar where some stroke of luck, the Gawain still resides. 

I waited for the new guards to take up duty and waited to make sure the last ones were far enough not to hear the gunshots the men fired at each other when I was already in the frame. 

And when I was flying the dark frame, my mind was lingering on how my so-called father flagrantly dismissed my mother's murder and my sister's fate. 

_I hate him._ I hate him for just standing there and doing nothing to help with the investigation. 

_NO. That an understatement if there ever was one._

_I despise him to the core and curse him a thousand deaths in the fiery pits of hell where he belongs._

_And one day he will pay for even categorizing my mother as weak and for leaving Nunnally defenseless because of her weakness. Yes, he will pay for it dearly_ .I emphasized as I began coordinating with the Knights. 

It turned out Kallen was missing. Luckily, I was prudent enough to put a chip in the Guren's activation key. I gave out the coordinates and sent some troops to find her. As suspected, she too had also been in the island. I was a good thing none of the Britannian soldiers noticed us approach. 

_They're probably busy finding leads to their comrades deaths._ I remember briefly musing. 

After being assured she was safe, I returned to my quarters, facing off with a familiar pair of amber eyes. 

_C.C._

=^-^= 

Then the memories went a bit faster. Images went in a blur but it seemed fixed into my memory forever. It was then I saw them. 

_Euphie's death._ It was a mere accident. I never meant for it to happen. I knew that but I will live on with that pain etched within me forever. 

After all, I have come too far to come back despite it all. 

Yes. I will forever carry her death. Maybe, someday I could repay my treachery. But for a chance to repay such things are getting thinner as the recollections come with more bloodshed and sacrifice. 

_Nunnally's abduction._ She is the only thing that holds the light in my darkness. She is my hope and the reason on why I dare take the road I am on. 

I swore to protect her. I gave her everything I had to give and more. I am always ready to offer my soul a thousand times to the devil himself to save her. 

Yes. She is my light. An angel in my own personal darkness. In her purity, I will give up **EVERYTHING**. And to see her gone is like sentencing me to eternal damnation. 

I know the path I chose but despite it all. I still need her to help me see that there is still hope in this bleak cruel world. 

_Kallen's hesitance._ To think that she'd understand was quite foolish of me. There is no such thing as pure loyalty anymore. She is after all human. And humans are known for their multifaceted episodes of doubt. And I am a Britannian, the enemy. To think the enemy was leading her and her comrades was just too much for her. 

However, even if I do understand her reaction to an extent, I was still disappointed. 

_Suzaku's betrayal._

_Hmm…_

I expected anger and hurt, even pain for that matter for I know he loved her to a point of worship. However, I did not expect him to give me to that monster like some payment for his service. He used me like some bartered good in exchange for a damn promotion in goal to change things from the inside. I knew he'd want to capture me, but to want something in exchange was something I thought he could never do. 

_The fool._ I seethed even more as the memories of childhood came reminding me of those happy days, now, shattered by his betrayal. 

The confrontation was quick but all the same painful as I was startled to see those red glowing symbols casted upon his cold violet eyes. They mirrored amusement and a bit of sinister glint that gave me shivers. 

Yes. I was afraid but my hate for him had overcome that to a point I dare insult him only to be hindered by Suzaku's tight grip. 

I was only then I realized what he intended. I was to be his pawn and I had no choice in the matter. My other eye was forced open as I saw him approach me I struggled against the hold but it was futile while I was silently cursing my physical disabilities. 

As I looked into his eyes, it screamed in pain as I felt all that I ever held dear was being ripped away from me. 

_Mother._

_Nunnally._

_Everything._

I felt those memories shatter like glass and began to fade into oblivion as they fade into the deeper untouched recesses of my mind I finally forgot and succumbed to dark oblivion. 

And as the speeding scenes come to a slower pace and halt, I now know who I am. And I know what I had to do. 

_The demon king as reawakened._ I thought as I eyed my first prey in my reawakening while I feel the cold darkness envelop my heart in its numbing shroud. 

* * *

**-END-**


	7. Mix and Mismatch

" **Zero!"**

The word echoed as the tones of relief and anger mingle in the sea air as an ace spies her commander as she exits the green lair while a lone knight sees his target and prepares to charge while standing upon the white sandy shores of the isle. Both warriors dare approach only to be hindered by a certain someone's exclaim. 

" **Lelouch!"**

And right there and then, the world just stopped for everyone as the princess makes her journey towards her masked brother while the trees hide a woman's disbelief as a boulder shields a boy's shock. As she nears the three, she cannot see the mask hiding the face of a panicked strategist. 

* * *

_Euphie! What is she doing her?_ Thought the masked man as he sees the nearing girl while his hidden eyes shifted from right to left, both warriors were left temporarily stunned so he took the time allotted and began looking for a way out of this predicament. 

"Lelouch." She says once more with a pleasant small smile across her porcelain features not noticing the two extras sandwiching them. 

"I don't know who you speak off my dear princess, for I'm most certainly not the Lelouch you claim me to be." Replied the man coolly as the plan began to take shape. 

_I'm sorry Euphie._ He mentally apologized when a pained looked flashed upon his sister's eyes making his chest tighten a bit. 

"Please, Lelouch. I know it is you in there. Don't do this to me. I didn't tell anyone, I swear." She said as tears threaten to escape from her lilac eyes. 

"Like I said dear princess, I'm not this Lelouch. But I have to say, I'm quite fortunate to see you here." The terrorist said in a voice coated with sweet venom. 

_No. I'm not the Lelouch you know. The Lelouch you know, your brother, is gone._ Thought the teen while he continued to observe the emotions playing across her pale purple eyes, they were shifting from pain to confusion and sometimes lingering on doubt. 

"Y-you are?" The half-sister said in a small voice, it was more of a question than a statement. 

"Yes, of course. After all, Princess Euphiemia, you would do well as a political hostage." He declared in mock jest as he raised a pistol to her while tilting his head to the side as if in amusement. 

In that moment, a knight snapped out of his trance when he saw his enemy raise a gun to his beloved princess. 

_Yes, just according to plan._ Thought the masked man while he eyed the charging warrior along with seeing his ace shaking away the daze of momentary disbelief to defend him. 

_All for the sake of protecting the ones who gives them hope._ Mused the silent strategist as he moved towards the princess and captured her with his strongest grip. 

* * *

"Euphie!" The knight exclaimed as he rushed to the aid of his princess by trying to disarm the masked man Her Highness has claimed to be her brother. 

_Impossible._ He briefly thought as images of a certain raven-haired boy flashed through his memory, he was already closing to his target when a flash of red hindered him from his attack. 

"Hold it right there, Suzaku." cautioned the strangely familiar woman only for realization to grip him in almost shock. 

_Kallen!?_ He reflected as he began to see the attacke's real identity while his assault halted in mid-step. 

"K-Kallen? Is that really you?" the Honorary Britannian asked in utter disbelief for he recalled her to be frail and quiet, not this fierce brave soldier in front of him. 

"Yes. It's me." she replied not daring to lift her gaze away from him. 

"B-but, aren't you a Britanninan?! Why are you with the Black Knights?" he asked in confusion as he saw her eyes turn ablaze with blue fire. 

"I'm Japanese!!!" The ace shouted as she attacked with a swift strong spin kick, which he blocked with obvious difficulty. 

_Man, she's stronger than she looks. And fast too._ He concluded as he felt the strength of her attack as his arms tried to block the almost unseen move. 

"I don't want to hurt you Kallen." The boy said trying to reason with her as she showered him with a flurry of punches, unfortunately, she managed to connect one to his gut rendering him to his knees. 

_Damn._ He mutely cursed as he clutched his wounded side. 

"Suzaku!" A pained female voice got his attention. As he shifted his gaze, he saw the princess was already under Zero's hold. 

"NO!" The soldier shouted as he fought against the pain as he rushed to towards the man, only to be met by the painful kiss of darkness obscuring his vision. 

_E-Euphie!_ His last thoughts screamed as he saw Her Highness struggle against the masked man's gloved grip. 

* * *

"Suzaku!!!" she screamed as worry and pain coupled with ounces of guilt blended in her small voice. 

"Let go of me this instant Lelouch!" She said as she continued to fight against his grip and succeeded, rushing to the side of her unconscious knight. 

She was about to reach him when a shot echoed in the air stopping her in mid-step. She turned to the direction of the sound and to her horror – she was faced with a smoking pistol. 

_Why are you doing this Lelouch?_ The naïve one thought as fear gripped her while the dark figure gave off a sinister chuckle tinged with warning and amusement. 

"How droll, you still identify me as your long dead half-sibling. Even after I was the one who killed Clovis and led an uprising that threatens to destroy Britannia." He said with a voice of sarcastic sugary sweet poison. 

"Oh! That was just a warning shot by the way, do anything that I consider a move for escape, would be dealt with a punishment that considers no rank. Understand, Princess Euphiemia?" added the man as he held the gun firmly as he shifted the gun closer towards her direction. 

"Since when did you become some cruel, Lelouch." She said as tears began flowing down her porcelain cheeks, while emotions of sadness and confusion mix within her light mauve orbs. 

The masked man merely laughed at her, the tone full of mock that seem to falter her conclusions. 

_Maybe. He isn't Lelouch._ Thought the royal, but still, something within her seems to cling to the possibility of him being Zero no matter how dreadful the outcome may be. 

"How many times must I say I'm not your dear Lelouch?" the man added in malice as he eyed her beneath his dark visor. 

The princess was about to answer when she was cut off by another voice. 

"Zero, I've already restrained Kururugi. What are do you want me to do with the doll?" said the woman as she stood beside the princess while insultingly hitchhiking a thumb in her direction. 

_The nerve!!!_ She thought as the red-head callously referred to her, she was about to refute the woman's claim when she heard the voice once more. 

"Nothing for now, Q1. She's far too soft-hearted to leave her knight behind and besides, she knows the casualties that behold her when she dares such foolish acts." Said Zero in clipped tones that echo in authority and hardness. 

"Yes, Zero." Said the terrorist, while sparing a glance full of disgust and contempt straight at her that seems to harden the cerulean blue orbs into ice. 

* * *

"Kallen, guard those two while I search for some food and water. Judging from the denseness of the forest, it would take me a while and may come back by nightfall." Ordered the man in a voice devoid of emotion as he turned his back and proceeded to make a journey into the shadowy green depths. 

"I'll prepare a fire while you search for some food." She said, echoing his cool manner. 

_Zero. You can't be that person._ She thought as she turned back once again to his retreating form, a cocky indifferent boy pervaded her senses only to be quickly dismissed. 

_But, didn't Zero say Lelouch being her half-brother? Then, that would mean Lelouch is a Royal!_ She thought as she allowed herself a brief recall. 

_And if he is Zero…_ The idea trailed off only to be met by windy silence, and as the warrior releases a calming sigh. 

_I'll deal with that possibility later._ The fighter concluded as she observed the rising hungry flames. 

The Red Lotus turned to the direction of the unconscious knight and the dejected doll cradling his head on her lap. She proceeded to do her task while keeping tabs on the princess just in case her loyal knight wakes up. 

_Well, isn't this ironic, the princess cradling the sleeping knight instead of the other way around._ Contemplated the ace, as she began gathering nearby driftwood and dry leaves. 

She already had made the fire when she noticed the girl's brief glances in her direction. 

_What the hell, is she doing here anyway?_ The thought as contempt tried to rise against her composure. 

"Hey, dolly!" she called our as her icy orbs meet stormy lilac eyes. 

"My name is Euphiemia! Not dolly!" said the angered girl who looked at her unflinchingly. 

_Hmph! Trying to put on a strong front huh? Well, you shaking hands betray you_ _**Euphiemia**_ _._ Mused the warrior as she began scrutinizing the said hostage, pausing briefly to note the slight quivers of her manicured fingertips. 

"Ha! I can call you whatever I want to. You're not the boss of me, _Princess_." Snapped the pilot as she coated the last word with sarcasm and insult. 

"Even if I **am** a hostage, what right do you have to call with such insult? I am not a doll!" contested the child-like royal as she unconsciously clenched her hands in an effort to keep her emotions in check. 

_Not a doll huh?_ She thought as images of false advocacies for equality and peace flooded her memory. 

"You're nothing but a political puppet used by Britannia to gain 'understanding' from their allies. You're do nothing but sit in a corner and look pretty for all to see and say what _big old daddy_ wants you to say. You claim to not be a doll, to not be a puppet. Yet, my words ring true, does it not? I dare you deny my words as false, Princess Euphiemia." Challenged the redhead as she observed the once fighting lilac lights fade into dark realizations. 

"I-it's… it's not like I have a choice." She said in a useless effort for defense. 

_You always have a choice._ The Lady mentally answered for she knew those word were already present in her eyes as she saw the meek one avoiding her harsh gaze. 

"I –" says the pink one only to be cut off a familiar voice and a pair of emerald eyes. 

"Euphie?" asked the voice, as it rang with confusion and exhaust. 

"Suzaku!" she exclaimed the as happy tears began to mix with sad ones as the girl embrace his head upon her bosom while whispering words of relief and comfort. 

* * *

_Took him long enough._ Thought the silent spectator as he drank from a broken coconut husk, and began to listen in to the conversation about to unfold. 

_Despite Kallen's show of loyalty, I still have to make sure._ He thought as the possibility of his exposed identity began to play in his tactical mind. 

He sighed as he let his sensitive ears pick up the words while he hid behind a tree not far from the camp. He was lucky the girls didn't detect his presence for they were to immersed in their little spat. 

A slight prick gave way into his chest as Kallen's words rang carrying the harsh reality within them. 

_No matter how much good you mean Euphie, it is useless when you do not possess the will nor courage or even the strength and influence to make it happen. The truth hurts as they say._ The exile concluded as he tore himself from the silent musings and focus on the conversation at hand. 

=0-0= 

"Suzaku, are you sure you can sit up? The blow she inflicted on you was quite harsh." Said the concerned girl as helped the knight steady himself. 

"I'm fine Your Highness. But must you bind my hands Kallen?" he replied as he assured the girl while giving the pilot a hardened gaze. 

"Hmph! What do you think?" replied the pilot sarcastically as she leaned against the solid rock behind her. 

_Yes, Suzaku. What do you think?_ Mused the hidden one as a small smirk played across his features while brief memories of childhood naivety crossed his mind. 

_Always asking the obvious._ He concluded as he remembered the time when his friend's foolish questions would stir up his temper when they were kids. 

_You'd think by now, he had out grown such traits._ He amusingly considered as he continued to listen in. 

"Okay. I see your point. But that doesn't explain why your following Zero's orders." Countered the rather flustered boy as looked up to meet the girl's icy glare. 

"I follow him because I believe he would liberate Japan and destroy the monster that is Britannia." She replied coolly daring him to counter her claim with his. 

"You really think he could achieve such goals with violence and death?" inserted the princess only to face the warrior's cold disgust. 

"And what do you propose? We freely submit ourselves to Britannian rule like this traitor did?!" she seethed while pointing an accusing finger at the boy who sat silently beside the doll. 

"Suzaku is not a traitor!" The doll defended in reflex, not fully understanding the weight of her statement. 

_Naïve as ever._ The prince silently concluded as a melancholy hue reached him, images of a gentle smiling pink-haired princess looked upon him with loving eyes. 

_No! You can't go back. It's…too late._ He silently declared within as he felt a familiar tug of hesitance catch him while his jaw clenched at the painfully happy memories his mind has spurned around his half-sister. 

"To you yes. He is no traitor to Britannia. But to Japan… is a different matter entirely." Said the angered ace as she felt the cool façade break revealing the swirling hot torrents of cerulean flames playing within her eyes. 

"So he decided to go with the peace Britannia had offered. Just because you continue to support violence means he should too as well." replied the girl in passion that seemed to have surprised not only each listeners but herself as well. 

_Peace. Ha! Britannia understands no such words!_ He internally seethed as memories of death and injustice dare cloud his violet eyes with a red haze that threaten to uproot him from his hiding place. 

"Calm down. Patience, Lelouch." The hidden listener whispers as he urged himself to keep the rising indignation and abhorrence at bay. 

"I'd rather support bloody violence than condemn myself to your so-called peace!" The Black Knight passionately stated as her fists clenched with anger while she shifted her hard gaze to the silent but observing knight. 

"How could you say such a thing! You're a Britannian, and yet you support the terrorist threatening to wipe out the very country from which you are born." Says the brunette, finally breaking his silence. 

"I'm Japanese. My name is Kallen Kozuki. And I refuse to acknowledge any other blood that flows within me but of Japan." She said once again regaining the cool mask of indifference. 

"A half-breed then. No offense Kallen, but aren't you living proof that Britannia and Japan **can** co-exist?" asked the boy in an effort to make her see only to fail when he saw her eyes darken with rage. 

_Fool._ Thought the spectator as he waited for the much-predicted reply. 

"You're wrong! I'm the very proof of Britannia's cruelty. My mother! My mother was taken and discarded by my sorry-excuse-of-a-father when his flights of fancy for her had finally calmed down. He married another woman for status and riches, and went on as if my mother didn't exist anymore. As if, **we** didn't exist anymore!" she said angrily once again allowing her temper to overtake her passionate heart. 

"But…You carry the name of Stadtfeld." Asked the confused teenager for he knows quite well what happens to said bastards like her. 

"The only reason why I still bare the name Stadtfeld is because he realized his damn wife is as barren as the Sahara desert. That's why? He thought that they would lose too much money if they got a divorce so he decided to take me in as his only heir and child." she seethed as the memories of being torn from her mother's embrace and only to feel the constricting hold of anger and pain when she saw her mother kneel and beg to be a mere maid once more. 

"Kallen." whispered the dark prince as he echoed the sadness and pain he too had felt. 

"My brother, Naoto, was her child from her deceased husband who died in the war. He was no more than a **farmer** and yet he was killed by your Britannian soldiers as if **he too** was a soldier. And Naoto, my brother was killed as well by your defenders of **peace**. Ironically, he was just saving his little sister from being bullied by **your** soldiers, he only wanted to talk, but your men won't have any of it so they merely stabbed him because he spoke **'out-of-terms'**. " She continued in much fervor and passion that both hostages sat speechless, her chest heaved in heavy breaths as she felt herself tire from the act while she once again dare meet their wide awestruck eyes. 

_Kallen, one day we shall destroy Britannia. Just you wait. Just wait and it would be their turn to grovel like the dogs that they are._ He fumed as he recalled the woman she had claimed to be her mother, the memories of the raid continue to pervade his mind, a frequent reminder of what his father had done to this once proud race. 

* * *

_Kallen._ That was the only thing that ran through the knight's shocked mind, after all he was still getting used to the rather passionate being before him. 

"Kallen. I had no idea." Said the princess in a futile effort to help spare the woman from the anguish of dark memories. 

"Of course you don't! You don't know how it feels to lose something you love and cherish! You never saw something you always thought to be present fade right before you and slip away from your grasp. You don't know nor have you ever experienced pain!" she snapped with fiery ferocity at the girl as she clenched her jaw tighter for fearing of losing her restraints completely. 

"Now. That's not true. I too have known pain. I too have suffered. You're not alone in this." defended the pink one as familiar memories of a beloved brother dance in her consciousness. She only ended up receiving an angry enraged glare from the pilot. 

_That's right. You're not alone._ He agreed as his own dark memories invaded his mind like a hungry shadow. 

_Father, I'm sorry._ The teen painfully recalled as the images of dripping red liquid cover his hands and feet. 

"I too had lost somebody." She said in a soft whisper as she looked down, adverting her eyes to her lap as memories began to flow, completely missing how the redhead's eyes soften ever so briefly, escaping even the knight's observing eyes. 

"I lost not only Clovis in this war but Lelouch and Nunnally as well." said she in the same whispered tone as before. 

_Lelouch and Nunnally._ He echoed in thought as the dark shadows began to fade with the lightness of childhood laughter. 

_Should I tell her?_ He mused as he recalled his promise to keep it as a secret but seeing the princess so sad gave him doubts. 

_Wait. Kallen. Oh no! She now knows Lelouch's secret._ The alarm blared silent within as a certain lithe friend makes his brief appearance. 

"Lelouch and Nunnally. If memory serves me right, you claim Zero to be Lelouch." Replied the redhead earning her a rather startled glance from both hostages and in response she rose one of her finely shaped brows at them. 

"Yes." Replied the rather startled girl. 

_She really thinks he's Zero?!_ The sheer surprise managed to distract him from the former thoughts that engulfed him. 

"Do you still believe in that claim?" asked the girl solemnly not breaking eye contact. 

"Yes." Affirmed the girl, cautious to what Kallen was leading her. 

_That's impossible. Lelouch isn't capable of such things._ Suzaku denied as he reluctantly began removing Zero's mask and start seeing his friend behind it. 

_No! It can't be. I know Lelouch. He can't…_ He screamed as images of the terrorist leader's murderous streak played in his mind like a broken record. 

"What made you think he is Lelouch?" suddenly asked the knight keeping his tone to a point of indifference. 

"During the hostage incident. We had a brief encounter and he told me I haven't changed a bit." Answered the girl suddenly hopeful of the growing possibility of her brother being alive. 

_Zero said that. No. maybe he just know of her. After all, she a princess. It won't be surprising for someone to refer to her with ease._ Defended the doubting knight as he continued to listen. 

_It's better for me to listen for a while. I might say something I might regret._ Concluded the boy while he turned his gaze into the hungry greenish flames of the driftwood's fire. 

"That just proves that Zero might have known you." said Kallen with obvious skepticism while crossing her arm across as she heaved a tired sigh. 

"But he must have known me personally to say that right?" she innocently asked still grasping for hope. 

"Probably. He might have just observed you from the distance or something." Replied the ace as she continued to stomp on every bit of hope Euphie dares to have. 

"Why are you so skeptical?" Euphie asked quite annoyed with the growing skepticism from the soldier. 

_She's not the only one. Lelouch may be a bit diabolical at times but he's not this cruel as to support…okay he does support the idea but that doesn't mean he could actually do the act of killing someone. Besides…Zero killed Prince Clovis…and Clovis is…_ He trailed off in time to catch a brief confession that gave no choice but tell the truth. 

"Because I too once accused him of being Zero. Unfortunately… or rather fortunately it turned out to be false." Replied the girl rather off-handedly which only earned one look of surprise. 

_She did? What did she do?_ He questioned, since the image of Kallen interrogating his friend was quite impossible for him to imagine. 

_But then again…_ He reflected on the recent event that revealed the girl's true nature and it made him think that the possibility was not far off. 

"He is alive then! Tell me, how is Nunnally?!" she exclaimed with joy as her suspicions of him being alive were finally answered. 

"They're fine. They're staying at Ashford Academy." Inserted the knight as he looked at the princess' happy smile. 

_She's really happy. Maybe I should have just told her in the beginning that they're alive so she won't be so sad all the time._ He concluded as he felt familiar warmth embrace his heart while he relishes on the princess's cheerful smile. 

"Really?! I can't believe it! I can't wait to tell Cornelia!" she exclaimed excitedly only to be trampled by a single word – no. 

_I'm sorry Euphie._ He thought as he saw the smile fade into disappointment for he knew he had already said too much. 

* * *

_They're alive. All this time. They're safe. Thank goodness! But why can't I tell the others if he truly isn't Zero. Does Suzaku know something that I don't?_ The female hostage briefly concluded as she tried to shake the remnants of disappointment around her. 

"Why?" turning to him with genuine curiosity. 

"Lelouch. He doesn't want to be involved in all this mess. He'd rather live a quiet life with Nunnally." Replied the Honorary Britannian in a tone tinged with convincement. 

"Really?" she asked wide-eyed, she eyes shining with wonderment. 

_If so… why am I still having a feeling of doubt. If he truly isn't Zero… why does my heart tell me otherwise. Why?_ The pink-haired one wondered as lingering doubt continued to feed her pursuit of the truth about Zero's identity. 

"Yes. Really. That's why, he couldn't be Zero." he answered as a certain sense of relief envelop his green eyes. 

"But –what if he is?" she asked still no willing to let go of the rather correct conclusion. 

_It's not that I doubt Suzaku's words… or even Kallen's declaration of him not being Zero. It's just that…_ she trailed off as she dare meet his emerald orbs. 

"Euphie." he sighed in frustration only to cut off by another. 

"Why are you so adamant in pressing Lelouch **is** Zero?! Do really want to believe he killed his own brother?" asked the Black Knight angrily with frustration as she looked upon the princess with her penetrating blue orbs. 

"It's not that… but at the hotel… I felt a connection. Like I really knew Zero… and not just by acquaintance. Besides, how sure are you that he isn't?" the princess countered with equal frustration at the pilot. 

_Yes. A connection. Silly but true. The only thing that keeps me from truly believing Lelouch isn't Zero is that I actually mistook a terrorist as my brother._ She thought as the possibility of her making a mistake as grave as accusing Lelouch to be murderer didn't set well with her instead of her knowing him to be the man behind the mask. 

"Easy. I was there with him when Zero called me." replied the pilot with staring daggers in the girl who now seems unaffected but one could still note a hint of a blush forming in her cheeks. 

"Oh." She replied with a hint of doubt for if Zero was truly Lelouch, it would be no trouble for him to pull off a trick like that. 

_Is that a blush?_ She randomly took note as she felt the cerulean gaze shift briefly in shyness. 

"Why do I sense you doubt my words?" asked the redhead suspiciously, as she reestablished their temporarily broken eye contact. 

"Um… well… you see…" she shifted slightly uncomfortable when she saw that both eyes were on her. She knew she had to give an explanation so she did. 

"When Lelouch and I were young…" she trailed off as told them a story of a recently recalled childhood memory. 

=0-0= 

She thoughts shifted to an almost forgotten moment. 

_It was just like any other day with them, she was just coming for a visit when she felt a small hand grab her making her turn only to meet a pair of beautiful violet gems glistening with unique mischief._

_"Lelouch!" she exclaimed as she engulfed him in a warm happy hug that threatened to cut off his oxygen supply._

_"E-Euphie! Can't b-breath-e…" he said while struggling under her tight grasp._

_"Oops! Sorry." Giggled out the princess as let go of her panting sibling._

_"Yeah… sure." Panted out the raven boy as he regained a rather impish smile._

_"So… You were going to tell me something?" asked the wide-eyed girl, lilac eyes glistening with childish curiosity._

_"U-huh. Well… I was going to ask you to help me with a little trick." Blushed the shy child as he looked at her with his adorable amethyst orbs._

_"Oh! Is that all? Well of course I'll help you with you new magic trick. You are after all, Lelouch, the Boy of Miracles!" the girl cheerful jibed only to see his grow a deeper shade._

_"So… what this new trick of yours?" she asked as she once again regained his attention._

_"Umm… well… it's sort of still in the experimental stage. For this to work I need someone to be in on the trick and an unknowing victim." He stated rather reluctantly since he didn't want anybody to know the secret behind his tricks._

_"I'm guessing Nunnally is out of the question?" she concluded as she pondered on who might be a good test subject._

_"Actually… I was thinking if Clovis could do it." he answered for her knowingly._

_"Umm…okay. Are we going to tell him the secret after this?" she asked quite reluctantly since she wanted to be the only one to know the secret behind his magic._

_"No way! Clovis can't know. This secret is just between you and me Euphie." her brother said as he held her shoulders in a firm hold along with his hypnotizing violet eyes._

_"All right!" she cheerfully agreed as she began listening in on the plan._

=0-0= 

_"Hey, Clovis! Wanna see a new trick?" asked the impishly smiling boy._

_"Uh. Sure." Answered the blonde while looking suspiciously at the boy._

_"Don't worry! You clothes would be clean this time." Reassured the raven one as he held a simple phone on his hand._

_"Okay. Promise?" cautiously the child asked once more just to be sure, unknown of the pink spectator hiding behind the couch._

" _Promise. Now. All you have to do is hold this phone while I conjure up a spirit to talk through it." said the magician as he handed the phone to his brother._

" _What?!" exclaimed the surprised child as he took a step back at the sight of the phone._

" _Come on, Clovis. Don't be such a coward." Urged the boy as he took the trembling hand and placed the phone on it._

" _B-but… Lelouch. You know how I feel about the dark arts." Said the rather frightened child._

" _But you're an artist… and even if it is the dark arts… it's still art. Right? Oh, and turn up the volume so I could hear too." questioned and added the younger prince as continued urge the brother._

" _O-okay." Agreed the young artist as he held on the phone and did what he was asked._

" _All right then. Let the show begin." And at his words the lighting dimmed sending light shivers against the brother's spine._

_The magician started chanting some unknown language and as he chanted, the atmosphere seemed to have grown colder that made the unknowning victim's sweat drop. Then, as he finished his chant, the phone ringed. The blonde-haired brother stared at it in horror as he looked to his sibling on what to next._

" _Answer it." urged the dark magi as he waited for the child to do so._

" _H-Hello?" answered the obviously frightened boy only for his fear to take an even tighter grip on him when a familiar reply was heard._

" _C-Clovis is that you?!" asked the frightened voice obviously shaking in fright while the he turned to the smirking magician in front of him._

" _Who's this!?! I demand to know why are you impersonating Lelouch." Answered the scared prince as he stared at the phone awaiting the reply._

" _What are you talking about?! It's me. Lelouch. Help me, Clovis. I don't know where I am… i-it's so cold…and…and I c-can't s-see a thing! Help me!!!" screamed the voice while the victim held the phone with shaking hands._

" _B-but that's impossible! You're standing in front me!" he took a glance at the magician only to notice that the room has grown remarkably dark and cold._

" _Clovis! Help me! His going to eat me! HELP!!!!!!!" screamed the familiar voice as the line went completely dead._

" _LELOUCH!!!" Clovis called out in turn only to hear a distinct long beep answer him in return._

_He turned to the sound of a rather sinister chuckle and was faced with a boy similar to Lelouch except this one has fangs._

" _Oops. Wrong chant. You weren't supposed to hear that." grinned the raven boy showing off his fangs._

" _W-who are you?" asked the frightened shivering child as he saw the dark prince near him._

" _Who am I won't matter. I'm going to eat you anyway. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed the magician as he allowed the brother his escape._

=0-0= 

_"Wasn't that a bit much? You could really get in trouble with what you did." Said the girl as she appeared behind the couch holding a small recorder and phone along with a remote that controlled the air conditioning and lighting._

_"Nah! His mother would probably just tell him to stop watching too much horror flicks. And besides, I thought you wanted to get back at him for scaring you last Halloween." Said the prince as he took off the prosthetic fangs._

_"So that's why you did this? To get at him for scaring me?" she asked a bit flattered with this._

_"That. And the fact that he scared Nunnally as well." he confessed to her off-handedly._

_She merely giggled and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek as a sign of thanks while noting the light blush coloring her brother's cheeks._

A small reminiscent smile graced her lips as the memory faded, only to be replaced by a slightly deeper blush when she saw the two soldiers stare at her in disbelief. 

* * *

_What?! I can't believe I fell for a trick like that!_ Exclaimed the flabbergasted ace as she began connecting the dots. 

_Wait! The princess said he needed an accomplice to do the trick…_ she trailed off in thought as a flash of green pervaded her consciousness. 

_C.C._ she darkly concluded as tried to calm herself with deep calming breaths. 

"Lelouch, really did that?" asked the rather astonished knight as he turned to the princess. 

"Yes. And Kallen's claim sort of reminded me of that time." She said a bit meekly as she stole a glance at the pondering redhead. 

_If Lelouch is Zero…then that would mean we were taking order from the enemy._ She silently seethe only to disrupted by light footfalls on the sand. 

"Euphie. If what you say is true. That Lelouch really is Zero…" said the knight only to be cut off by a familiar voice. 

"So even you Kururugi consider this princess' claim to be true." Said the masked man as he approached the three carrying a bundle of fruits bounded by his dark cape and three heads of coconuts. 

_Zero! Or Lelouch would be more appropriate?_ Concluded the doubting Red Lotus as she regarded the commander with judging eyes. 

_Hmm… They seem to have the same built and height… and their voice aren't far off as well. If Euphiemia's claim were true what would this mean for the Knights?_ She thought as images of fallen hopes played around her mind like taunting ghost that randomly pervaded her nightmares. 

"Zero." said the brunette as his words deepen with disdain. 

"Or Lelouch would be more appropriate." Added the friend with a tone hinted with suspicions. 

"Hmph! Do you share his sentiments as well Kallen?" ignored the dark prince as he turned to sitting ace as he place the supplies down as he took a seat between the two parties. 

_Do I?_ She asked herself silently as her gaze rose to meet the familiar dark mask. 

"I…" she was about to answer when a certain princess cut her off. 

"So you admit it then. You admit to being him." Interjected the naïve royal with pleading hopeful eyes. 

"I'm merely entertaining the prospect, princess. After all, it is not every day you are indicted of being an exiled prince of the Britannia. The very country I vowed to destroy." Mused the dark man as he turned to meet the pair of child-like lilac eyes. 

"Interesting. Lelouch swore the same thing back then." said the suspicious knight as his green eyes narrowed waiting him to deny such claims. 

"Is that so. Hmm… I can't say I disagree with him. After all, his mother did get killed and got her murder dismissed like some random event caused by angry terrorists." Replied Zero coolly at the teen who looked on with unfamiliar indifference. 

_His mother was killed by terrorist?! Then why is he supporting such things. But then again… he did tell us that the empire won't fall due to mere terrorist acts. What are you planning Lelouch._ Pondered the confused Lady as she sat silent waiting for an answer. 

"Lelouch." Whispered the princess in plea gaining his attention once more. 

"Fine, Euphiemia. I shall humor you just this once. What if I am you dear old brother, what does that exactly entail?" asked the masked man as he grabbed a nearby coconut and hacking cleanly it with a hidden hatchet and giving the opened one to Kallen who took it emotionlessly with hints of reluctance. 

"I'm waiting for your answer princess." He stated as he took another coconut and proceeded to do the same as with the former and hand it to the surprised pink-haired royal who handed placed it beside her. 

"How do you do that?" asked the wondering girl as she observes him expertly cutting off the top of the coconut in fluid motions. 

"Do what?" asked the man as he looked up from what he was doing while finishing off the fruit with one last whack. 

"Speak so emotionlessly to me. Like… like…" trailing off as a familiar pain dare engulf her eyes. 

"Like what princess?" urged the man as he passed the coconut to her once more, who took it and to help her knight drink only for him to refuse her while keep her observant eyes on him. 

"Like you don't care anymore." She finished hoping to find even the slightest hesitance in his actions. 

"Is that so…" he calmly replied only to hear an angry reply from her knight. 

"If you are Lelouch, may I ask why you're doing this? What would Nunnally think if she finds out about you?" asked the knight while giving him a venomous glare. 

"If I am Lelouch…I would have to say… I'm doing this as an act of retribution against the crimes done to me and my sister. As for Nunnally, well, I'm in not status to know what she is thinking." Replied the man as he dismissed the angry glares thrown at him. 

_That's right. Nunnally. What would Nunnally think if her brother was terrorist leader?_ Wondered the pilot as she recalled her own surprise at the knowledge of her brother's last wish for a free Japan. 

_Naoto, if I was only strong enough._ She thought as murky reminiscences dare pervade once more. 

* * *

"What do you mean? Don't you care for her feelings? You're the only family she has left! How could you say that." spoke the angry boy who was tempted to wring Zero's neck if not for his tied hands. 

"I don't care for such trivialities. I'm merely concerned in the goal at hand." Replied the cold-hearted leader hiding the grimace of pain that flashed past his features. 

"Princess. We all due respect. But I don't think, he's the Lelouch we both know. 'Cause, I know Lelouch and he would **never** refer to Nunnally's feelings as mere 'trivialities'." Said the knight coldly as he turned to the stricken confused girl beside him. 

_That's right I'm not Lelouch. I am nothing. I am Zero._ concluded the he as the darkness coat and numb his heart once more. 

"But Suzaku." she replied still unable to let it go. 

"Lelouch may support your goals and methods unlike me but he may not support you in your ideals towards his sister for Nunnally is **everything** to him." said Suzaku as he ignored the princess and turned to the masked figure once more. 

_Yes. Nunnally is everything to Lelouch. But to Zero…_ he trailed in thought as he spoke his reply. 

"Is that so… I must say Kururugi, you really value family and those what-not." Mused the masked prince as he regarded the cold body before him. 

"You could say that." answered the knight echoing his cold tone. 

"And let me guess, you support things such as peace and following the process." Probed the man earning him a stiff nod of agreement. 

_Things that would only amount into nothing but a waste of time and innocent blood._ He silently added as he regarded the soldier's foolishness with disdain. 

"And yet you joined the military…that's quite a strange choice considering you hate violence and all that gore." Continued the commander as he felt the gazes of the women upon him. 

"I joined the military to save people. To keep them from dying unlike you who became a terrorist and started all this bloodshed." Said the pilot as his green eyes flare with passion. 

"And yet, you failed to save all those people down in Shinjuku when Clovis ordered to have them all massacred. I wonder what would have happened if I haven't stopped and intervened. I bet the ghetto would be dowsed with spilt innocent blood and chaotic fire." He concluded as he looked at the rest's reactions. 

_That's right. If I haven't intervened and walked this path. You and your comrades would be long dead._ He thought as he stole a glance at his silent Q1. 

"Well?" he challenged his friend merely clenched his jaw at his accurate point. 

"But was it truly necessary to kill him?" an anguished cry escape from her trembling lips as tears threaten to flow out of her stormy light violet orbs. 

"Yes. For if I didn't, it would merely happen once more." He answered coolly while keeping his gaze on the knight. 

"You're nothing but a murdered." Claimed the knight in anger and mere reflex. 

"Yes. But so are you." he replied as saw the man flinch at his words. 

_Yes. I know with those hands, you killed Genbu, your father._ He observed as he let the silence reign around them. 

"Nonsense! Suzaku is no such thing!" defended the princess while unknowingly stirring the pondering ace from her stupor. 

"How so? He too has killed our comrades. How is it that when **we** take the lives of **your** forces were dubbed as murderers while when it is the **other way around** , **your** men are considered heroes when in the first place, **we** were the one who were protecting the weak while **they did the exact opposite**!" included the ace as she looked the startled girl. 

_Looks like you've made your choice, Q1._ He silently closed as he saw the ace turn to him in acknowledgment. 

"You must get used to that Q1. Britannia is filled with two-faced hypocrites. "he said to her while ignoring the flash of hurt in his sister's features. 

"I know." She said devoid of emotion so unlike her passionate responses earlier. 

"Are you referring to the Royal Family?" asked the hurt princess only to regret the question. 

"Why? Did I strike a nerve?" countered the masked man as he turned to her coldly as she flinched under his scrutiny. 

* * *

_Okay, Lelouch or not, this has gone on long enough!_ He raged as he saw her in the brink of tears. 

"Leave her out of this." defended the teen in an effort to divert his attention. 

"Hmph! Why should I listen to a hypocrite like you? Claiming to be righteous in an effort to hide his bloody past behind his sworn loyalty to the enemy." He probed as he saw the green depths harden into stone. 

"Well, it takes one to know one." Said the reply cool as the icy tundra. 

"Is that so?" reflected Zero as she shifted to a more comfortable position. 

_Yes. You're the fake. Claiming to protect the weak only to slaughter them if they pose as your enemy._ He raged within as he coldly snapped at the criminal. 

"You claim to be the protector of peace yet you were the one who broke it in the first place." He said coolly while sparing the masked one a cold looming look. 

"If you called that peace then you really must be blind." Refuted the ace as she mirrored his baleful glare. 

_It is better than having hundreds killed by useless means._ He internally reasoned to himself as he listened to the incoming reply. 

"She's right you know. How could you even say what Japan had was peace? If you consider peace merely as a devoid of conflict and freedom, then I shall willingly destroy it once more if it would awaken this nation's proud spirit once again." stated the terrorist as he waited for the reply only for nothing to come. 

"Yes, I shall destroy this false peace and build a one true in its place. After all, is it not that one declares wars for the attainment or preservation of peace." He contemplated and continued earning a shocked look from the three. 

_He's mad. He must be stopped._ He fumed within as images of the past war and a certain face dare haunts his memory like a resounding gong threatening to break his composure. 

* * *

"How dare you say that! Suzaku's father gave up his life for the peace you so take for granted." Interjected the pink one, earning her a dark chuckle from Zero as he noted how the knight stiffened at her words. 

_I would not allow you to make a mockery of him Zero._ She thought only to face a harsh remark from the Black Knight. 

"How could **you** say **that**! His father committed suicide. He gave up just like that because he feared defeat. Genbu was a coward!" Replied the ace as she held the girl beneath the gaze of swirling tempests oblivious to the stiffened knight. 

"Care to correct that assumption, Kururugi?" asked the amused leader, his hidden gaze not leave the stiffened sight before him. 

"What do you mean?" asked the curious princess, oblivious to the pain currently striking the teen's bright green eyes. 

_What is he saying? Didn't Suzaku's father die for the war to be over?_ She silently questioned as she focused her gaze towards the enigma. 

"Yes. Why don't you care to enlighten the girl, Kururugi? Since you so vehemently support honesty and truth." The enigma jeered with malice as he observed the orbs turn into green-bottle glass. 

"What is he talking about, Suzaku?" asked the girl as she turned to see him with a shadow cast against his tanned features. 

_What happened on that day?_ She thought as she continued to observe the darkness seen in the haunted green spheres. 

"Suzaku?" she said with obvious concern as he let of a shuddering breath and looked ahead with cold hardened eyes. 

"Father, didn't die of suicide." He in a clipped tone that was so unfamiliar to her. 

_H-he didn't?_ The question rang mockingly as she saw him harden even further, turning his eyes into green impassive stones. 

"What?!" exclaimed the terrorist as she looked at her commander who merely sat in observing silence. 

"He died of murder and I was the one who killed him." He stated so stonily that temperature seemed to have dropped as the atmosphere held a rather ominous air. 

_No. That's not true. There must have been something wrong._ The girl reasoned out with herself while unconsciously shaking her head in denial. 

"You what!" raged and declared the half-Britannian. 

"Why?" asked the doll in plea for a justified answer. 

_Yes. There must be a reason. There must be!_ She silently pleaded within only to remember the words with prayer with familiarity only this time she pray reason for another person. 

"Because I wanted to live… and that I didn't want anybody else to die." He stated still maintaining the cool façade beneath the churning storm within him. 

At the first words, she felt her fragile world break and forcefully open her eyes to reality. 

* * *

_So he's the reason why Japan lost!!!_ she churned with bottled anger as she dare lunge at the traitor. 

"YOU –" she exclaimed as he began to lunge for an attack only to be hindered by voices and thin beacons of light. 

"Kallen we have to get out of here!" said Zero as he rose and ran towards the forest. 

"But – the hostages…" she said as she eyed the silent pair. 

_I'm not going to let him go that easily._ She mentally declared as her eyes turned ablaze with blue fire. 

"We don't have time to drag them with us. They'll only slow us down. Come on." Ordered the commander as he went ahead leaving his ace to rush after him leaving the calls of distant relieved voice in her wake. 

_You get to live another day. But I swear Suzaku. You will pay for placing Japan in the hands of Britannia._ She thought as she took her leave following her commander to the woods. 

* * *

_Talk about bad timing. Just when I thought I had a card to play against the Emperor, a search party shows up._ The dark prince mulled over the wasted opportunity only to cut his notions short when he noticed his pilot trekking beside him. 

"Zero, where are we going?" she asked as she caught up to him with relative ease. 

"To their base." He stated with indifference while his companion looked at with amazement. 

"I saw an even bigger search light which I'm guessing to be the direction of their base." He answered when he saw her look. 

_It's a good thing I took note of its direction before it disappeared._ He thankfully recalled as he released an exhausted sigh. 

"Oh." She answered in acknowledgement while they silently journey toward the almost empty base where she defeated the remaining guards and took the new frame where in which she and Zero piloted it together. 

=0-0= 

"Kallen…"he said as he proceeded to gain access among the controls only to be cut off. 

"It doesn't matter." She stated calmly but not devoid of emotion, instead the tone carried traces of resignation and acceptance. She waited for him to reply only for him to fall silent so she continued. 

"As long as you hold true to your promise of Britannia's destruction, it wouldn't matter if you're a Britannian or not. And besides, even if you **are** the prince the doll claims you to be… it would just mean you have enough reason to destroy Britannia as any of us." She continued coolly and but with hints of passion only to be startled by the sound turning screws. 

_Yes. As long as I hold my side of the bargain. You'll willing follow my lead._ He concluded as he spoke to assure the pilot he had no plans of deviating from his promise. 

"I shall destroy Britannia and liberate Japan for I have long walked the path of Hell to turn back now." He solemnly said as he faces her with cold unfeeling eyes that didn't fail to cast a certain splinter of fear to run through her. 

_For I am after all, a demon._ He darkly reflected as he observes the slight trace of fear pass by the girl's eyes with amusement. 

* * *

"Princess! Are you all right?" asked the rather concerned and panicked private who found them first. 

"Y-yes. Yes I'm fine." she assured as she turned her attention to her silent knight, while the soldier proceeded to leave and inform the others of their location. 

_Good. At least I have that compensation._ Mulled the silent eleven as he stole at the sitting princess. 

"Suzaku." she said in a mere whisper that he may not have heard her. 

_You truly are an angel._ He mused as the reality of her still talking to him gave his heart a small leap but just forced the hope back down. 

"I'm all right you Highness. Thank you for your concern." He said with a forced smile, the sharp pain stopping her from the effort of gaining her attention once more. 

_I have to leave before the image breaks and destroy the last shred of my sanity. I can't face her rejection. Not, now anyway._ He thought as he advanced on his escape. 

"Suzaku." she said once more her tone echoing in solemnity. 

"I have to report to the general. I have to go." He raised himself as saw the approaching group of soldiers going towards them. 

"It doesn't matter." She called out only to see him pause for a mere moment so she dares to continue. 

_I must be dreaming._ He rationalized as he paused to hear more, silently wishing it was not his brain playing tricks on him. 

"You are my knight. I chose you because I believe in you and I always will. Remember that." she stated with full sincerity that earned his attention once more. 

_How could say that to a murderer like me? How could you still believe in me. How could you still willingly place your safety in my tainted hands. How, Euphie?_ He thought as hope began to form in his emptied heart. 

"I won't forget Euphie." he assured as he gave a small but genuine small that made her heart flutter with relief. 

_Yes. For I swear to protect you with all my might._ The loyal knight vowed as he went to the direction of his superior unknowing of the fate that would befall on him. 

* * *

**-END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These works would never had been accomplished or published without the suggestions and this author would never improve without your words of honesty and encouragement... thank you All That Is Left Unsaid, Worker 72 and Erifrats 101


End file.
